Return to Power
by TriassicDragonRanger
Summary: It's been years since Kimberly has seen Tommy and now she's on her way to see him again in Reefside. But will a glowing pink gem force them to work as a team again, and why are Jason and Rocky there also? TomKim, ConKira, JasKat
1. Prolouge: Kimberly

Disclaimer: I don't own anything power ranger oriented besides my stories.

'I can't believe I'm actually doing this it's been years since I've seen him,' Kim thought as she pulled into a gas station, 'why would he even want to talk to me after what I did.'

Sighing Kim started to fill up her tank when she started to think about her past as a ranger and when she was a gymnast at Pan Global leading up to her letter to her now ex-boyfriend. She had been running for what seemed to be forever to her and she had all but fallen off the face of the Earth with the ranger community. It's not that she wanted to but…she didn't know what to do after being turned evil on the island of Muranthias and she was afraid to face the others after trying to kill them. Shaking her head she decided that she needed something to drink and walked inside to get her a bottle of tea. After grabbing the bottle she walked up to the counter and placed it on it before pointing out the window.

"I'm also paying for the gas in the pink convertible," she said pulling out her debt card.

"Alright then, so what's on your mind sweetie?" the female manager said scanning the bottle of tea.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can tell by the look in your eyes that you're having second thoughts about something," she said as Kim punched in her PIN number, "want to talk about it?"

"…No I…I'm going to meet an ex-boyfriend and I'm just a little bit nervous about doing so," Kim said after giving it some thought.

"You still like him?" the manager asked looking up at Kim.

"…I don't know," Kim said walking out the front door.

After placing the nozzle back Kim slid in her front seat and started her car when suddenly a meteor crashed down not very far away from where she was. Sensing that something was up Kim stomped on the pedal and drove off towards the crash site ignoring the cry of protest coming from the manager of the store who was running out to see what happened. After driving for about five minutes Kim found where the meteor hit and parked her car before running over to the crater next to the road. Sliding down the slope, she came to the piece of space debris and saw a faint pink glow coming from it and, taking a deep breath, she reached in only to feel her hand touch something hard. Grabbing a hold of it Kim pulled and stumbled back onto the ground almost hitting her head. Groaning she looked in her hand and saw a pink gem that was still giving off a faint glow before shining brightly and dying down giving Kim a sense of strength that she hadn't felt in a long time. At the moment she was thankful for that because as soon as she stood up she was surrounded by a bunch of humanoid dinosaur looking creatures, and with them was a woman with black hair holding a sword smirking at her before walking up the brunette.

"That gem you have belongs to us," she said pointing at her hand, "hand it over and we'll let you live understand."

"Look we can talk this out alright," Kim said holding up her hands, "look, just tell me why you want this gem and I'll give it to you alright, you don't need to threaten me."

"Is that so?" the woman asked laughing, "Take her down."

Kim's eyes widened as the creatures ran towards her and suddenly her ranger instincts kicked in and she was suddenly kicking one into a tree. Shoving the gem in her pocket Kim started to fight off the dino-looking things who were attempting to grab a hold of her but with no such luck as she merely flipped over them and kicked them to the ground. After fighting off a few off them she heard a yell of defiance and turned to see the other woman standing there glaring at her.

"I don't know who you are but this ends here," She said pointing her sword at Kim, "now give me that gem and I'll end your life quickly."

"How 'bout you fight us Elsa," A male voice rang out and suddenly three

Kim spun around in shock and saw four multi colored figures standing there all in fighting stances and she could have sworn she saw a ghost. Shaking her head she ran over to the black one who froze before pushing her behind him and turning back to face the other woman, Elsa.

"What are you doing here Elsa?" The black claded figure asked as she growled at them.

"That's none of your concern now is it Ol…"

"You're attacking a civilian so I say it is my concern," the black ranger shouted back startling the other three.

"Um…Dr. O why don't you let us take care of Elsa okay?" the yellow ranger said looking over at him.

"Yeah don't worry we got this," the red ranger said giving him a thumbs up.

The black ranger merely shook his head and got back into a fighting stance ready for action when Elsa growled and turned away from them.

"Um…is she giving up?" The blue ranger asked confused.

"No, I'll let you rangers have this gem but know this, Messagog is panning something big and when he's through none of you will be able to stop it," Elsa said vanishing. "That was weird," the yellow ranger said turning to face Kim, "hey are you okay we saw that you were fighting the Tyrannodrones and…oh my God, you're Kimberly Hart."

"The Kimberly Hart, original pink ranger," the red ranger asked looking at her.

"Um…how did you know that?" Kim asked confused.

"Well because…" the blue ranger said before being cut off.

"Because of me," the black ranger said sighing before reaching up to his helmet.

Kim's eyes widened again as the black ranger removed his helmet to revile the very person that she was looking for, Tommy Oliver. Feeling as if she was going to faint like she did when she was younger when the former surprised her. Catching a hold of her Tommy helped her steady herself before stepping back and chuckling slightly.

"Just like old times, huh?" he asked not looking at her.

"Yeah," Kim muttered looking away.

"Oh for goodness sake you two are acting like a couple of high schoolers who can't talk to their crush," the red ranger said smacking his visor.

"Conner!" the yellow ranger said in shock.

"Oh come on Kira you know it's true," Conner said taking his helmet off.

"That's not the point," Kira said doing the same.

"Oh please you two are worse than they are," the blue ranger said also taking off his helmet.

"SHUT UP ETHAN!" Conner and Kira both yelled before blushing.

"Heh, heh, anyway what was Elsa after that made her attack you Miss. Hart?" Ethan asked looking over at Kim.

"She said she wanted this," Kim said holding out the pink gem, "I don't know what it does but…"

"But I do," Tommy said frowning, "come on we need to get you back to my place and get that in the safe."

Kim nodded and followed them over, to her surprise, to three raptors and a black ATV that were all over on the side of the road.

"Um… I have a car if that's okay," Kim said looking at Tommy.

"Huh, oh right, Ethan take my ATV back I'll ride with Kim," Tommy said powering down, "we'll see you back at HQ."

Getting in Kim's car the two of them started off towards Reefside when Tommy told her to turn off on the upcoming road. Following directions, because she was pretty sure Tommy wasn't going to kill her, Kim turned on the road and continued on when the silence was become too unbearable.

"Alright, talk, do something I can't stand this silence," Kim yelled clutching her fist.

"Why you did a pretty good job just then," Tommy pointed out not looking at her.

"Tommy please I came here to try to make amends please don't make this hard for me," Kim begged not taking her eyes off the road.

"…Sorry Kim I…I shouldn't have said that," Tommy said sighing, "I guess the memory of the letter still bugs me sometimes."

Kim nodded and continued down the road when Tommy gave her some more directions ultimately leading her to his house where they saw two other cars and two men standing on the porch. Looking somewhat confused Tommy stepped out of the car with Kim not far behind him and walked over to the two.

"Excuse me gentlemen can I help you," Tommy asked walking up the steps.

"It's been a while Tommy don't tell me that you forgot what we looked like already," one of the men said smirking.

"I'm sorry but do I…Jason, Rocky, is it really you?" Tommy asked surprising Kim.

"Yep, it's great to see you again Tommy," Jason said as the two hugged, "and Kim I almost didn't recognize you when you stepped out of the car."

"Hey Jason," Kim replied hugging him.

"So what are you two doing here anyway?" Tommy asked looking at the two.

"We were hoping you could explain what these are," Rocky replied as they held out their hands.

In their hands, much like Kim's, were a couple of gems one a dark crimson, and the other a dark navy blue. Taking a deep breath Tommy looked over at Kim and sighed shaking his head before walking to his door.

"Come on in the four of us need to talk,"

Author Note: Part 1 of 3 for the prologue is done. Just so you know this story is a request from BellaVision so I really hope that you like it BellaVision. Anyway R&R.


	2. Prolouge: Jason

Jason Lee Scott was a lot of things, strong in both body and mind, intelligent, confident, but if you were to tell him when he was younger that he was going to help save the world he would have laughed. But here he was a retired ranger who was now parking in front of a vacant building and got out of his car to look around. Grinning, he watched as some of the construction workers made their way around the area working on what was to become Jason's new dojo in Reefside. It was then that he frowned as he recalled that his oldest friend Tommy lived in Reefside and neither of them had seen each other from what he could tell. Shaking his head Jason walked over to the concert slab and made a vow that he would call his friend or even go and see him in person, yeah that's what he would do.

"Besides I own it to him to visit him in person seeing how I'm moving into his city," Jason muttered as he walked around watching the workers.

"Hey Mr. Scott I was just wondering if, you know, if we could talk to you about your plans for the dojo," a very familiar voice said catching Jason's attention.

"Yeah it's of the…upmost importance," another familiar voice remarked.

Turning around Jason had managed to come face to face with none other than Bulk and Skull standing there in construction outfits holding some blueprints. Shaking his head in disbelief he looked up and saw the foreman walking over to the three of them with a very agitated look in his eyes.

"Hey what are you two idiots doing?" he asked walking up and smacking the back of their heads, "get back to work."

"But boss we were just pointing out that there was no soda machine or even a snack machine," Skull said holding out the blueprints.

"Yeah, it's our duty to look out for these kids who will be coming in here and not being able to have a snack," Bulk stated puffing out his chest.

"Your duty?" the foreman said disbelievingly, "Your saying it's your duty to make sure that there are snack machines in a karate studio?"

"That's right," Skull said grinning.

"It's uh, it's what we do," Bulk grinning tugging at his vest.

"…GET BACK TO WORK," the foreman yelled causing the two to run back to where they were needed and making Jason laugh.

"It's good to see those two haven't changed at all," Jason said wiping his eyes.

The foreman sighed and walked off leaving Jason alone with his thoughts when a certain blond headed pink ranger made it to the fore front of his mind. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried Katharine (Kat) Hilliard had made a permanent place in Jason's mind and wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon to give him rest. Shaking his head Jason continued around the lot when something caught his eyes, a dark crimson gem laying there on the ground not but a few feet away from him. Picking it up a sudden surge of strength went through him making his muscles tense up.

'What was that?' Jason thought shoving it into his pocket and sped walking over to his car.

Getting in Jason started down the road and was about to his new place where he needed to unpack when a suddenly his car was being flung through the air and crashing about on its roof about ten yards away. Groaning Jason unbuckled and climbed out of his car only to be kicked in his gut and sent slamming against his now wrecked car. Coughing up a little bit of blood Jason looked up and saw a man in black armor standing there with a bunch of humanoid looking dinosaurs.

"Who are you?" Jason asked standing up.

"I am Zeltrax and you, will hand over that gem in your pocket," Zeltrax said pointing his sword at him.

"Oh buddy did you pick the wrong guy to mess with," Jason remarked getting into a fighting stance.

"Tyrannodrones destroy him," Zeltrax commanded as the creatures ran forward.

Smirking Jason flipped one over his shoulder before spinning on the ground and sweep kicking a few of them. Springing back up Jason punched a couple in the gut and spun around nailing one in the side of the head with his foot. Jumping over them Jason grabbed one and pushed it into the others causing them to fall leaving only the former red ranger and Zeltrax standing there. Getting into another fighting stance Jason gave Zeltrax the 'come at me' hand motion to which Zeltrax all to willingly agreed to. Running forward Zeltrax was met with a swift kick to the chest and sent tumbling backwards with Jason standing there smirking at him.

"I'll give you this, you are a formable opponent but do not think you have won," Zeltrax said pointing his sword at him again.

Slashing his sword at Jason, Zeltrax growled when Jason side stepped it and brought his foot up kicking the armored minion in the side. It continued like this for awhile when Zeltrax started to losing his temper and pointed at Jason before yelling.

"You may have one this time but know this I will find out who you are and take my revenge on you just like I will Dr. Oliver."

With that Zeltrax disappeared leaving Jason alone in the middle of the road with his wrecked car and some other cars stopping.

"Hey are you okay," one of the people said running up to him.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine, listen I need a ride to a car rental place," Jason said turning to the man.

"Um, Okay but I really think that I should get you to a hospital,"

"No I'm fine but right now I need to go and talk to someone, so please I need to rent a car," Jason said in an urgent voice.

"Well I have an extra car you can have, my wife has been looking to get rid of it," the man said startled.

"Thanks I can't pay you now but I will later okay," Jason said as they walked to the man's house.

After getting the keys to his new car Jason sped down the road hoping that he could get to Tommy's house before it was too late.

Author Note: Part two of the prologue is done. I hope you guys enjoyed the little bit with Bulk and Skull, I know I had a fun time writing them in. Anyway thanks for all of you who reviewed, again R&R.


	3. Prolouge: Rocky

Rocky DeSantos was placing the last of his stuff into the cardboard box next to his bed so that it would be ready to be moved out to the moving truck to go to his new home in Reefside, California. He had heard that a new karate dojo had opened up and, after talking to one of the employees, he was hired as a teacher there part time alongside the owner. Grinning, he finally was able to pack the last thing and started moving his stuff from the house to the moving truck when he noticed his Labrador running up to him with something in his mouth. Laughing a little bit, Rocky put down the boxes in his hand and leaned down ruffling his fur.

"Hey there Elbert what you got there boy," he asked smirking at the dog.

Panting a little bit Elbert leaned his head down and dropped the object into Rocky's hand before barking and running off chasing a rabbit he just saw. Chuckling, Rocky wiped off the object before looking into his hand to see what he just got, a navy blue gem. After seeing it glow slightly Rocky felt a surge of energy run through his body before shaking his head and standing up to get back to moving. Finally hours later, after packing up everything and then driving hours towards his new home, Rocky parked in front of his house and smiled as he climbed out of his car. After opening the front door for the movers to get his stuff inside he started his second run through of the house and started unpacking some of his things.

After the movers had gotten everything into his house, Rocky looked at his watch and noticed that it was seven pm at the time. Hearing his stomach grumble he figured that it was time to eat and locked up his house before walking down the road. Another day he would have drove but it was nice and clear outside and he figured that walking wouldn't harm him and that he should give his new town the benefit of the doubt. After walking for about ten minutes he finally came across a place called the Cyberspace that caught his attention, along with the woman who was standing behind the bar. Walking in Rocky walked up to the bar and sat down catching the woman's attention making her smile and walk over to him.

"So what can I get you?" she asked smiling.

"What do you have that's good?" Rocky asked grinning.

"Well if you're looking for food then I would suggest a slice of pizza," she said laughing causing him to laugh also.

"Sure why not," Rocky said grinning at her, "my name is Rocky DeSantos what's yours?"

The woman then froze as she heard his name and dropped the plate in her hand and causing it to break on the floor. Spinning around she gave Rocky a look of pure shock sped walking back over to him and leaning over the bar so that only he would hear her.

"Rocky DeSantos, the red ape ranger?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rocky replied after getting over his initial shock.

"Don't play dumb with me DeSantos, I already know Tommy was a past ranger and I've watched his videos about the other rangers so I know who you are ape boy,"

"Who are you?" Rocky asked glaring at her, "and why did you call me ape boy?"

"My name is Hayley Zitkor the technical expert for the dino thunder gang," Hayley said smirking again, "and I called you ape boy because you were the first to pilot the ape zord."

"Okay first that's hurtful I piloted other zords then the ape and second who are the dino thunders?"

"I know that and the dino thunders are the newest group of power rangers," Hayley said checking to see if anyone was coming towards them, "Listen just stay after work and I'll tell you all that you need to know."

Rocky nodded and grinned as Hayley placed a slice of pizza in front of him and he started to chow down as she continued on with her business. After finishing his pizza the former red ranger waited for the café to close when a commotion outside caught not only his but Hayley's attention. Running outside Rocky saw a woman his age surrounded by a group of dinosaur looking humanoids. Running forward Rocky flipped over them and kicked one of them startling the rest of the group. Looking at the woman he motioned with his head for her to run, which she did, before turning back towards his opponent.

"Alright then who's first?"

"That would be me," a voice said making Rocky's blood freeze.

Turning around Rocky saw a white claded figure walking up to him, clapping his hands together slowly before stopping in front of him and looking him over. After his he was through he let out a cold laugh making the red ranger get back into a fighting stance.

"I have to say, you don't look like much but you could possibly entertain me for a little bit," the white ranger said turning away, "now then I'll give you the first strike make it count."

Not really sure what was going on, Hayley ran out of Cyberspace only to get there in time to see Rocky throwing a punch at the white dino thunder ranger only to be thrown on his back with the white ranger laughing at him. Grabbing the front of Rocky's shirt the white ranger proceeded to toss him through the air and into a dumpster scaring Hayley who ran over to him as the white ranger turned away.

"I guess it's time to go the gem is nowhere to be found here," he said before he vanished.

"Rocky, Rocky come on get up," Hayley said shaking him.

Rocky then began to glow slightly and then groaned causing Hayley to sigh in relief before helping him sit up against the wall. As she helped him she saw a navy colored gem fall out of Rocky's pocket making her gasp.

"Where…where did you get that?" Hayley asked as Rocky rubbed the back of his head.

"Huh? Oh my dog Elbert found that why?"

"That a dino gem the thing that powers the dino thunder rangers," Hayley replied helping him stand up, "and based on what I seen and heard we need to get that thing to Tommy's house right now."

"Tommy, why do we need to get this to his house?" Rocky asked confused.

"He…he helps the dino thunder rangers and that's where their headquarters is so we need to get there quick," Hayley said as she dragged him over to her car, "get in I can get us there quickly."

Getting in the car Rocky watched as Hayley pushed the petal to the metal and drove off towards Tommy's house at a frightening speed. After getting there Hayley saw that Tommy wasn't there but instead there was a man in a red turtle neck sweater standing there with his arms crossed looking around.

"Hey who are…Jason?" Hayley asked as they got out of the car.

"Huh, Hayley how are you? Rocky you're here too?" Jason asked walking over to them.

"I'm good, you here to see Tommy?" Rocky asked shaking Jason's hand.

"Yeah I have a little problem that I think he can help me with," Jason said holding out his crimson gem.

"Hey I have one too," Rocky said holding out his navy one, "Hayley here said that they were called dino gems."

"Ah I see then, well looks as if our questions are about to be answered because here comes…is that Kim's car?"

Jason watched as Tommy and Kimberly got out of her car and walked towards them when they were about ten yards away they heard Tommy yell.

"Excuse me gentlemen can I help you?"

"It's been a while Tommy don't tell me that you forgot what we looked like already," one of the men said smirking.

"I'm sorry but do I…Jason, Rocky, is it really you?" Tommy asked surprising Kim.

"Yep, it's great to see you again Tommy," Jason said as the two hugged, "and Kim I almost didn't recognize you when you stepped out of the car."

"Hey Jason," Kim replied hugging him.

"So what are you two doing here anyway?" Tommy asked looking at the two.

"We were hoping you could explain what these are," Rocky replied as they held out their hands.

In their hands, much like Kim's, were a couple of gems one a dark crimson, and the other a dark navy blue. Taking a deep breath Tommy looked over at Kim and sighed shaking his head before walking to his door.

"Come on in the four of us need to talk,"

Nodding the three followed their old friend inside to his house hoping that they would finally be able to get some answers about what it was that they were in possession of.

Author note: and there's the third and final prologue meaning the next chapter will be officially starting the story. I hope you all will enjoy it, I'll try to post every few days if possible. May the power protect you all.

Sharingan Vampire


	4. Welcome Back

Tommy and the others sat there in the dino thunder headquarters waiting while Hayley was scanning the gems and the three who found them. To their right the newest group of rangers was sitting on the stairs just looking at them in awe when Conner leaned over to Kira and whispered in her ear.

"This is so cool both the original tyrannosaurus and the pterodactyl here and in person with us."

"I know I really want to talk to Kimberly but I don't know what to say," Kira responded just looking at Kim.

Conner nodded as he watched as Jason was hooked up to the device and was scanned alongside his dino gem which was giving off a faint glow again. After typing some things on the computer Hayley then turned around facing Kim, motioning for her to sit down next to Jason as she started unhooking the original red ranger and glaring at the males in the room making them all turn around and walk out of the basement so that they could continue. After the boys left Hayley commanded Kim to lift up her shirt so that she could attach the sensors on her.

"Careful they might be a little cold okay," Hayley said as Kim did a sharp in take at the cold objects being placed on her skin, "I warned you."

Again after typing some things on the computer Hayley turned back around and took off the sensors and put them up as Kim pulled her shirt back down before standing up. Seeing this as her most opportune time Kira stood up and walked over to Kim who was at the moment brushing her shirt off.

"Um Miss. Hart?"

"Huh? Oh call me Kim, and what can I do for you?" Kim asked looking at Kira and smiling.

"Okay Kim, um…well I just wanted to let you know that I'm, well I'm the newest pteradactyl and I really look forward to seeing what you can do," Kira said smiling at her.

"Well I'm not exactly a ranger anymore so…"

"I wouldn't say that Kimberly," Hayley said spinning around to face them, "Tommy, Jason, Rocky, Conner, Ethan, get your asses down here."

"A please would have been nice," Rock remarked walking down the stairs.

"Sure ape boy, but I didn't say please and you're still down here," Hayley said with a smirk.

"She's got you there Rocky," Tommy said sitting in his chair, "so what's going on Hayley?"

"Well it looks as if we have three new rangers to help us," Hayley said turning back to the computer, "the three dino gems have bonded with you three causing you to have abilities like the others."

"Abilities? Like what?" Jason asked curiously.

"Well apparently for Kimberly her gem gives her the unique ability to look into the immediate future and see her opponent's attacks allowing her to dodge without hesitation, Rocky has the ability to heal faster even without the ranger healing factor, and you Jason have the ability to send an electric current through your hands enabling you to shock your enemy," Hayley said bring up some demonstrations on the computer.

"Cool," Rocky said as he watched the monitor.

"Unfortunately I wasn't expecting anymore rangers so I don't have any bracelets ready for battle just yet," Hayley said before an alarm went off, "which is too bad because it looks as if the white ranger and one of Messagog's monsters are down town."

"Alright guys let's do this," Conner said as the four rangers lined up, "DINO THUNDER POWER UP!"

Kim watched the monitor as the four rangers appeared where the white ranger was catching his attention. Turning to face the other rangers he let out a deep laugh before pointing his weapon at them.

"Well, well, the weaklings have come to play have they?" Trent asked making Conner growl at him.

"Trent if you think that you're going to get away with this then you're wrong," Conner yelled pulling out his tyrannostaff, "we finish this right here and now."

"That hilarious, you think that you can beat me," Trent laughed, "alright then come at me."

"Conner no!" Kira yelled as Conner dashed forward and attacked Trent with all his might.

Trent had to admit he wasn't expecting this amount of strength to come from the red ranger but he was pleased that the fight wasn't going to be as easy as he first thought it would be. Twisting his body, the white ranger pushed Conner to the side before turning to the mass of Tyrannodrones and the monster that came with him. Motioning them with his hand to attack he turned back towards Conner who was attacking him again causing Trent to take evasive actions not to get hit. This continued on for a while when Trent spotted an opening in Conner's attack and darted in hitting the red ranger in the side causing him to collapse on to the ground startling Kira. Holding up his weapon Trent was about to finish off Conner when he was kicked off to the side by Kira who was running over to help her friend.

"Conner are you okay?" Kira asked as she help Conner up.

"Yeah I'm fine Kira," Conner replied standing up.

"Well then I see I'm not welcomed here so I'll take my leave but not before giving this to my friend over there," Trent said pulling out a small pill, "Gargme here a little present from Messagog."

After throwing the pill to Gargme Trent vanished leaving the rangers with the now transforming monster. Gargme was changing forms into what seemed to be a more fox like monster and grew nine tails and some clawed hands before stopping and turning to face the rangers.

"It's my turn now, FOX SPIT FIRE," he said shooting out some fireballs and hitting the group.

Meanwhile back at Tommy's house the three past rangers were watching the fight on the computer monitor wishing that there was something they could do as the rangers were all thrown backwards as the monster attacked them causing Kim's heart to clench as she watched Tommy and Kira.

"This can't be happening," Kim said biting her lower lip.

"There's got to be something we can do," Rocky said turning to Hayley.

"I wish there was but until your bracelets are done then you guys would just be in the way," Hayley apologized looking at the monitor not wanting to face Rocky.

"We were rangers in the past so we should still be able to help," Jason pointed out not wanting to just sit around.

Hayley sighed and turned back to the monitor with the progress of the bracelets on it when to her surprise the screen read complete causing her to jump out of her seat and run out of the room startling the others. Coming back in Hayley was now holding a brief case with the dino thunder symbol on it and opened it reviling three bracelets. Unlike the others however the bracelets were gold instead of silver and on it held the symbols of the power coins that they use to use.

"I hope you like them, these were special made just for you guys," Hayley said as they grabbed their bracelet and put them on, "just like the others all you have to do is say dino thunder power up and you will morph into the pink, crimson, and navy ranger."

After placing the gems in their respected spot the three lined up, Jason in the middle, Kim to his right, and Rocky to his left, and grinning at each other.

"Just like old time right guys?" Jason asked.

"Not completely but this still feels right," Rocky replied.

"Let's do this guys," Kim said smiling.

"Right," Jason said as the activated their morphers, "DINO THUNDER POWER UP!"

Conner and the others were having a hard time fighting off Gargme and were not really getting anywhere as they kept getting hit with powerful strikes by the monster's claws or tail. Getting up Conner pulled out his Thundermax Saber and ran forward managing to strike his opponent only to be hit across the chest forcing him to demorph and collapse on the ground. Looking up he thought that it was over when suddenly a crimson claded figured kicked Gargme forcing him to fly backwards and into a tree. The next thing Conner knew he was looking at three new rangers and suddenly he knew who it was and was never happier to see them back in action and helping them.

"You okay rookie?" Jason asked looking down at Conner.

"I've…been better," Conner said standing up, "I'm glad to see you guys are rangers again, we could use the help."

"Well that's what we're here for," Rocky said giving Conner the thumbs up.

"And it looks like we came just in time," Kim said as Gargme stood back up.

The three ran forward catching Gargme off guard allowing them to get some powerful attack in and forcing him back into a corner. Pulling out her power bow, Kim felt a sense of nostalgia and pulled back to string before letting some arrows piercing the fox monster and against the wall. Jason smirked as he also pulled out his old power sword and slashed Gargme forcing him to collapse on the ground while Rocky pulled out Billy's old power lance and struck Gargme one last time before he exploded as all of the monster seem to do. Turning to face the other rangers the three ran up to them and they all high fived each other before Ethan spoke up.

"Dude that was great!"

"I'll say," Kira said high fiving Kim.

"It's great to see you guys haven't lost touch with your ranger side," Tommy said placing his hand on Jason and Kim's shoulders, "welcome to the team you three."

Conner sighed as he looked down at the floor catching Jason's attention as they were all about to head back to Tommy's house. Motioning for the other to go on ahead Jason walked over to Conner who was sitting down in front of the pond looking a little less than satisfied at what just happened.

"Want to talk about it?" Jason asked powering down.

"I let Trent goad me into a fight and then I thought I could take that monster on all by myself," Conner said throwing a rock into the water, "could the dino gem have chosen wrong to make me the red ranger?"

Jason chuckled as he remembered the mental battle he had with being the red ranger especially after Tommy lost his green ranger powers. Shaking his head, the former red ranger placed his hand on Conner's shoulder catching the younger t-rex's attention.

"Conner, you were chosen to be the red ranger for a reason," Jason said helping him up, "the gem chose you not someone else so you are suppose to be the red ranger, never doubt yourself and remember if you ever do just talk to me, Rocky, Tommy, hell we can give you the number to any red ranger, just remember you're not alone."

Conner smiled and the two shook hands and started off towards Tommy's house to meet the others. Never before had Conner felt this sense of wisdom coming from anyone, minus Dr. O, and at the moment he was glad to have the former red ranger here to talk to him. Little did he know the trouble that was about to come face the new team of rangers.


	5. Confessions and Almost Confessions

Author Note: Okay I should have said this in the last chapter but it slipped my mind. Jason, Rocky, and Kim's suits are the dino thunder outfits but they're colors are obviously crimson, navy, and pink. Anyway I thought I just point that out because I forgot too, enjoy the story.

Kim sighed as she sat out on the back porch of Tommy's house sipping on a beer when she heard the back door open and turned to see the owner of the house himself walking out with his own beer and taking a seat next to her. They sat there in a comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company when the sound of both Conner's and Jason's car could be heard pulling out of the drive way. It was at that time that Tommy figured that it was now or never and spoke up catching Kim's attention.

"So…it's good to see you 'back in action'," Tommy said in a sore attempt as a joke making Kim smile a little bit.

"It feeling good to be back," Kim said as placing her beer on the table beside her, "although I have to say you throw me off when you showed me that you're _still_ a ranger."

"Trust me I didn't think that I would be back in uniform," Tommy said chuckling.

The two went back and forth sharing memories of when they were rangers and even after their time fighting the forces of evil. Tommy was enjoying himself, just having a good conversation with Kimberly when suddenly he remembered something that Kim had said in the car earlier.

"Kim, you said that you wanted to make amends…what did you mean by that?"

Kim bit down on her lower lip and slid down in her chair not really wanting to talk but not seeing any way out of the upcoming conversation. Sighing, Kim sat up again and took a sip from her beer before looking out at the now darken pond out behind the Oliver household crossing her legs.

"I've been thinking a lot lately, about that blasted letter…about turning evil," Kim said making Tommy tense up, "after our little adventure on Muranthias I…I ran away from the whole ranger scene, too afraid of what the others would think."

"Kim you should know better than that," Tommy said upset, "you were under a spell just like when Kat was evil and just like when I was evil as the green and red ranger."

"You were evil as the red Zeo ranger?" Kim asked confused.

Sighing, Tommy started to tell the story of when the machine empire brainwashed him and turned him evil, and more importantly his fight against Jason and the other rangers helping him remember who he truly was. This thankfully made Kim feel slightly better, only slightly however because the metal scars were still there. Giving Tommy a small smile, Kim then began her tale of what she did after Muranthias and how exactly she ended up coming to visit him anyway. Unbeknown to Tommy, she had gone back to Florida and continued her training with Pan Global, while there she did meet another man, besides the one she met before that when she broke up with him, and the two hit it off surprisingly fast. However it wasn't meant to be because as soon as they got serious he started to show his true colors and started abusing her both physically and mentally, this is not what Tommy wanted to hear.

"He did WHAT to you?"

"Tommy it's nothing I took care of it and he's in prison now," Kim said somewhat pleased with his reaction.

Tommy started muttering what sounded to be a string of swear words startling Kim, who was now playing with her hands and looking at the ground. Standing up Kimberly placed her hand on Tommy's shoulder calming the black dino ranger down greatly before smiling at him and saying that she was going to turn in for the night and walked inside. This left Tommy alone with his thoughts and the information of the bastard that abused his angel…his angel he hadn't thought of her like that for a long time. But he couldn't deny it, she was his angel, his light that kept him going for so long, kept his strong through all of his battles. At one point he thought that Kat was his angel but even she knew that he could never let Kim's place in his heart go, so she broke up with him. He wasn't mad at her, Kat breaking up with her didn't even come as a surprise to him seeing as he kept wondering why Kim had broken up with him. But none of that mattered now, all he was concerned about at the time was Kim's welling being and if she was as okay as she said she was.

'I just have to remember that Kim's strong and if she wanted help she would tell me,' Tommy thought walking in the house, 'I just hope that it won't be too late when she does ask for help.'

Meanwhile Conner had just gotten home and laid down on his bed when he heard his phone go off signaling a text message. Picking up his phone he saw that it was from Kira and that just seemed to brighten what was left of his day as he opened the text.

K: Hey don't let what happened today get you down too badly. You're a great red ranger and I'm glad we're fighting side by side.

Grinning Conner started typing and sent his reply back.

C: Thanks Rock star that means a lot to me.

Kira smiled as she read the message and the conversation continued till about two in the morning when she got a text from Conner that made her heart skip a beat.

C: I'm really glad you're my friend Kira. You don't know how important you are in my life.

With trembling hands Kira started to send a text that would have hopefully changed their relationship but in the end she chickened out and sent…

K: I'm glad we're friends too.

What she wanted to send was…

_I'm glad we're friends too and…I love you._

Next time on Power Rangers:

The group is getting use to the new rangers helping them on their mission to stop Messagog. But what happens when a confrontation between the two t-rexs end up with Conner leaving. And what happens when a new ranger appears alongside the white ranger? Will the rangers be able to stop Messagog's evil plan? Find out next time on Power Rangers Dino Thunder!

Author note: Sorry had to do that. And just so you know the whole next time thing was suppose to be in the voice of the original person who did it. I just thought it would be fun…and it was so please R&R!


	6. Messagog's Plan

Elsa was making her way through the island fortress that Messagog controlled when he heard the sound of pure agony coming from the main control room. Peeking through the door so she wouldn't be seen the female warrior saw the white ranger and Zeltrax on their knees and clutching their head with Messagog walking around them. She didn't know what was going on and was secretly glad that Messagog's back was towards her so that he wouldn't notice she was spying.

"I gave you a simple task, find the dino gems, and you failed me Trent…Zeltrax," Messagog said sending another attack on Trent's mind, "now why is it that there are three _more_ rangers."

"It wasn't my fault I didn't know that he had the gem with him," the white ranger hissed clutching his head, "I searched the area and couldn't find it, if I would have known that it was in his pocket I would have finished him and gotten it."

"_Lies_," Messagog hissed leaning in, "Elsa I know your there so come in."

Gulping, Elsa walked in and over to where Trent and Messagog was before doubling over and clutching her head in pain. Looking up she watched as Messagog walked over to the main controls of the computer and punched in a couple of commands before turning around and walking past them. Behind them they saw a pedestal rising an on it was, to their surprise, was a purple gem giving off a faint glow.

"I…have looked high and low for the dino gems and I was able to find the white…and purple gem," Messagog said walking around it, "now all I need is a person to carry it."

"Master allow me that honor," Zeltrax said standing up.

"_No_," Zeltrax said attacking Zeltrax's mind, "you believe me foolish enough to trust _you_ with this gem's power, the power to bend someone's will to your own, I think not."

"Then who will get the gem's power?" Trent asked standing up, "I have the white gem so it wouldn't work for me, what about Elsa?"

"I have already found the perfect candidate for the gem's power," Messagog said chuckling, "all that is left to do is to go get her."

With that Messagog turned around so that he was facing the monitor and away from his lackeys motioning for them to leave his presence. Elsa turned away so that she could follow the others and leave the room but she was suddenly stopped when she felt Messagog grab on to her shoulder.

"Elsa you will stay, I have a…mission for you," Messagog said as the other two left.

Elsa started shaking as she watched Messagog walk back over to the computer council and type in a command causing a vial filled with a pink liquid to appear. Picking it up and walking back over to her he held it out and placed it in her hand.

"This will change you and make you look like a high school girl," he said as she looked at it, "you will infiltrated the group of rangers and then get to know Tommy Oliver better, then you will find out who these…new rangers are, do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes sir I understand," Elsa said looking at the vial before drinking it.

Everything started to go dark and Elsa doubled over clutching her stomach as a burning pain started in the pit of her guts and worked its way through her body before losing conciseness. It felt like hours when she was able to feel her surrounding and, opening her eyes, she noticed that she was laying in a bed in the fortress. Sitting next to her was Trent, who at the time was sleeping making Elsa punch him in the arm only to shake her hand in pain. Opening his eyes, Trent saw that she was up and clutching her hand in pain making him laugh.

"The potion did much more then make you look like a high school girl Elsa or should I say Erica," Trent said laughing, "Messagog is gone so you are suppose to start you mission right away, so shall we go to school?"

"I don't think so Trent," 'Erica said smirking, "the rangers know who you are so if I were to go to school with you then they would think that something is up, now I am going to school and I will see, but not talk too, you there."

"You should probably look in a mirror first," Trent said leaving.

Pouting, Elsa, who is now Erica, walked over to a mirror and took a good look at what she looked like now. To her surprise she looked great, she had short rocker style black hair, bright blue eyes, and her figure actually looked amazing. Running a hand through her hair she figured that it wasn't a completely bad thing and figured that it was time to leave. With that 'Erica' got up and teleported out of the fortress to the school but far enough away that no one would notice her. Walking up to the school, she then took notice of the three younger rangers sitting at one of the outside tables talking to each other about something that seemed to be important. Taking this as her chance Erica walked up to them and cleared her throat catching their attention.

"Um…I'm new here and I don't know where the principle office is," she said acting innocent, "do one of you mind showing me where it is?"

"Sure I'll show you," Conner said standing up.

"Oh thank you," Erica said hugging him and taking notice of the jealous look that Kira had at the moment.

"I'll come too," Kira said to Erica's surprise, "besides it's almost time for Dr. O's class and it's close to the office."

"Yeah why don't we all go?" Conner said looking at Ethan who was grinning.

"Nah I'll head to Dr. O's class on my own see you two there," he replied getting up and leaving.

The three were making their way to the principal's office talking about different things and showing Erica around on their way. When they finally got to the office Conner took notice that Principal Randall wasn't there making him jump for joy.

"What was that for?" Erica asked slightly annoyed.

"Sorry but Randall isn't here and she's a major pain in my ass," Conner said grinning.

"Conner!" Kira said glaring.

"What she is," Conner said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sure that she's not that bad," Erica said glaring.

"Sure, sure, anyway we need to head to class so we'll see you later, you can join us for lunch," Conner said making Kira pout.

"Yeah why don't you join us," Kira said clearly jealous much to Erica's amusement.

After the two left, Erica got her class assignment and, much to her amusement again, she had Dr. Oliver's class right off the bat. Walking to the class room she knocked on the door and Tommy opened it confused and looked at her before stepping out of the class room.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah I'm Erica…Holtez and I'm new here and this is my first class," She said smiling.

"Oh, okay then why don't you come in," Tommy said walking in with her following, "Class this is Erica Holtez and she's new here, okay…Kira rise your hand."

Sighing Kira held up her hand and Tommy told Erica to sit next to her. Taking her seat Erica took out her notebook and started taking her notes as Tommy started with his lesson.

'Might as well make it look realistic,' she thought smirking, 'this is going to be so easy.'

Meanwhile in a small city in Minnesota a blond haired woman was getting out of her car and walking towards her house ready to get some rest from a long day of work in the office. Being a CEO's assistant wasn't easy especially when he constantly harassed her and made her feel worthless. Opening the front door she was suddenly attacked and send flying across her living room hitting her couch. Opening her eyes, she saw a dinosaur looking man walking up to her chuckling before stopping in front of her and grabbing her by the neck.

"Hello Miss. Hilliard, I have need of you assistant," he hiss hissed before she collapsed from lack of air.


	7. Deception

Kira sighed as she strummed softly on her guitar waiting for the others to arrive so that they could get to know the older rangers better. Finally the front door opened and Kimberly, followed Jason and Rocky, walked in and sat down at a table near the stage that Kira was currently playing on. Looking at her predecessor, Kim couldn't help but to smile as she watched Kira continue to play without a care of what others were think about her and her music. It reminded her of a time when she would sit in her room and play on her old guitar singing along with the music. A flash of blue caught her attention as Ethan sat down and grinned at the others before pulling out his laptop and started typing away as they waited for Tommy and Conner to show up. Finally after waiting for about another ten minutes the last two rangers came walking in, Conner grinning like a madman and Tommy shaking his head not really sure what to be thinking.

"Hey you two what's going on?" Rocky asked as they sat down.

"Well I just got done hanging out with Erica when Dr. O found me," Conner said making Kira's face redden in anger and jealousy.

"You were hanging out with _her_?" Kira asked glaring at him.

"Yeah she's cool Kira you should hang out with her," Conner said grinning.

Sighing, Ethan tapped Conner's shoulder catching his attention and shaking his head telling him that he was treading into dangerous territory. Turning back to see Kira glaring at him Conner chuckled nervously before turning to face the four older rangers who were just sitting there grinning at him. After clearing his throat Jason spoke up in an attempt to get the unwanted attention away from his predecessor.

"So what are we going to do now?" Jason asked seeing a grin of gratitude coming from Conner.

"We help the new rangers," Kim said looking over at Tommy, "if that's okay that is?"

"Of course it's okay," Tommy said grinning, "it would be great to fight alongside you guys again."

Conner and the others nodded in agreement when they heard the front door open and, turning around, they watched as Erica walked in and spotted them before smiling. Walking over to them she asked for permission to sit down, which Conner gave her much to Kira's annoyance. Smiling as if she belonged there Erica looked at the four older members sitting with them before grinning to herself hoping no one saw her, unfortunately for her, Kira did see her.

"So what you guys talking about?" Erica asked smiling again.

"Nothing that concerns you," Kira growled scooting closer to Conner catching Kim's attention.

"Kira be nice," Conner said looking at Kira upset, "we're just talking about what we were planning to do after school."

"Oh speaking of school Dr. Oliver I was wondering if I could set up a tutoring time with you?" Erica asked hoping that her plan would go smoothly.

"Of course you can just meet me before school or after class and we'll set up a time," Tommy said smiling.

Erica smiled and then excused herself after saying that her mother was expecting her home for dinner and that it was wise not to be late on taco night. After walking out of Cyberspace, Erica smirked as she walked over to a tree that Trent was leaning against waiting for her.

"Did you manage to find out anything?" Trent asked as she walked over to him.

"Not yet but I set up a time to be _tutored_ and that's when I'll ask about his fellow rangers," Erica said looking back over at the Cyberspace.

Meanwhile Conner and Kira were walking around in the park just enjoying each other's company when Conner notice that she seemed rather distracted.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine I was just thinking," Kira said forcing a smile.

"Kira you don't have to lie to me just tell me what's up," Conner said disappointed that she would lie to him.

"It... it's Erica, I don't trust her Conner and I think we should be keeping a closer eye on her," Kira said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Wha-what Kira that's insane Erica's awesome why wouldn't you trust her unless…unless you're jealous," Conner said grinning.

"WHAT?"

"Come on admit it you're jealous aren't you, because I'm hanging out with her instead of you," Conner said teasing her.

"I am not jealous of her and for you to think so is completely absurd," Kira said blushing.

"You don't have to be jealous Kira if you want me to hang out with you as…more than just friends, then all you have to do is say that," Conner said earning himself a smack across the face.

"CONNER MCKNIGHT YOU ARROGANT BASTARD," Kira yelled catching the attention of some people passing by, "I can't believe for a second that I was actually worried about you, you know what forget it if you want to waste your time with that deceitful little bitch then be my guest."

"Kira, Kira stop," Conner yelled as she walked off.

Conner watched as Kira stormed off not stopping for anyone who got in her way and turning down the street towards her house. He wanted to follow her but he knew deep down in his heart that if he did it would only cause more trouble for their friendship. Walking away Conner didn't notice a boy his age standing in the tree near him grinning as the red ranger walked away before vanishing to tell Messagog what happened. Kira, who was now halfway down the street, stopped and pulled out her phone debating if she wanted to call her mother or not. Knowing her she was probably passed out on the floor drunk off her ass, it was then that she got another idea and punched in a number then waited as the phone rang.

"Dr. O," Kira said as the older man answered, "hey can you… can you have Kim come pick me up I need to talk with her."


	8. Heart to Hart

Kim bit down on her lower lip as she drove down the road in Reefside before she finally spotted Kira sitting on a bench waiting for her. After allowing her to get in she started off again towards nowhere in particular hoping, praying, that she would be able to help her fellow ranger. After hitting the edge of the city Kira looked out the window and watched as the tree started to fly by when she heard Kim clear her throat.

"Tommy said you wanted to talk," Kim pointed out not slowing down.

"Was…was it hard to get your feelings across to Dr. O before you two started dating?" Kira asked causing Kim to tense up.

They rode in silence again for a few miles when Kira looked over at Kim before seeing tears running down her cheeks. Startled at the fact that one of the original rangers was crying right in front of her Kira sat up and started looking for some tissues to give to her and telling Kim to pull over to the side of the road.

"I…no it wasn't overly hard for me to get my feelings across to Tommy but that's because he felt the same way the hard part was getting past the fact that we were rangers who were in…who were in love," Kim said as she looked down at the steering wheel before shaking her head, "why have you asked this anyway Kira?"

"It's…its Conner," Kira said whispering the last part.

"I see you have fallen for him, no?" Kim asked smiling gently at her.

Kira nodded her head and then started to proceed to cry her eyes out forcing the older ranger to rub her back in an attempt to comfort the younger woman. From what Tommy had told her about her predecessor, Kira was a strong willed girl and for her to cry was something of a surprise for Kim. But she figured that all girls needed to cry about a boy at least once in her life, she knew she did when she broke up with Tommy. They sat there for awhile, Kim comforting Kira as she let lose all of her pent up emotions, when a thought popped up in the original pink's head.

"Kira what is it that you like about Conner?"

"He's just…Kim I don't know I look at him and he's no longer that idiot jock that was playing soccer before we became rangers," Kira said sitting up, "I see him now and…he's different, he's a fighter who protects what is right, yeah he's stubborn and runs into fights without thinking sometimes but he's a great ranger, he's a great leader.

"Then why don't you tell him that?" Kim asked watching with great amusement as a blush appeared on Kira's face.

"I-I….Oh yeah what about you admitting to Dr. O that you still have feelings for him?" Kira said taking a shot in the dark.

"That's not what we're here to discuss though we're here for you," Kim said casually surprising the yellow ranger, "Look why don't we get you home so that you can sleep and I'll pick you up tomorrow so we can continue on with our conversation?"

"NO!" Kira yelled startling her, "I don't want to go home, my dad's gone and my mom doesn't even want me there, the only reason she keeps me around is so that the house stays clean."

"Kira I…I didn't…"

"Please don't make me go there Kim, please," Kira said looking at the older ranger with tears in her eyes.

Stroking Kira's hair Kim turned the car back on and started off towards Tommy's house wondering what she was suppose to do in this situation. Driving up the drive way Kim say Tommy was in his office and told Kira to just make herself comfortable when they got inside as she talked to him. Walking up the stairs to where she knew Tommy's office was, she quietly knocked on the door and after hearing the muffled 'come in' she opened it to see a massive stack of papers on the desk.

"What are you grading?" Kim asked walking up to him.

"Pre test assignments to see if their prepared or if I need to give them some more time," Tommy said not looking up, "I saw Kira get out of the car you two not done talking yet I'm guessing."

"No we're not and…Tommy what do you know about Kira's mother?"

"Hm, nothing why?" Tommy asked taking his glasses off.

"It's just, when I said I would take her home she started begging me not to take her there," Kim said concerned, "she said that her mother only kept her there because she wanted someone to clean the house and that her father…"

"Is gone," Tommy muttered pinching the bridge of his nose, "I knew that much but…"

"Look I'm going to set her up in the guestroom next to mine and I'm not taking no for an answer Tommy," Kim said turning around, "I'll talk to Kira about her problem and then I'll see what I can do."

Walking back down the stairs Kim say that Kira had laid down on the couch and fallen asleep with the TV on. Turning the TV off she then turned back around and shook Kira slightly waking her up before smiling at her and sitting down in the chair next to the couch as she sat up.

"So want to tell me what's going on between you and your mother or do you want to continue with your problem with Conner?"

"There's nothing to say about my mother besides the fact that she a drunken idiot most of the time, and as for Conner I have nothing to say about him either it's not as if he likes me anyway, not when _Erica_ is so much better," Kira said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I think that it's more than that Kira," Kim responded making a mental note to go and meet Kira's mother, "Conner is very much like all of the other red rangers, thick headed and stubborn, trust me when I say it will take some time to get through his head that you like him."

Sighing Kira stood up and muttered that she was tired so she was going to call a friend to see if she could spend the night. Holding her hand up, Kim motioned for Kira to follow and led her up the stairs and towards one of the guest rooms next to her's.

"You can stay here tonight and I'll take you where ever you need to go tomorrow," Kim said as Kira eyed the bed, "Now get some sleep I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay…hey Kim," Kira said turning around "thanks for listening."

"No problem sweetie now go to bed I don't care if tomorrow is Saturday you still need your sleep" Kim replied smiling before she left.

Later that night when Kira was sound asleep, Kim opened up her door and took a peek inside to check on her. After feeling safe that the yellow ranger was sleeping she walked over and tucked Kira in before her motherly instincts took over and she kissed her forehead. Realizing what she just did, Kim quickly slipped out the door and walked over to Tommy's room to check up on him also. The multi colored ranger, thankfully, was sleeping like a log and it was all Kim could do not to giggle as she listened to him snore loudly. Walking back to her room Kim sighed and slid into her bed when she started to think about Kira's predicament. The girl's mother, from what she took of it, was a drunk and didn't care about Kira in the slightest. The question in the pink ranger's head now was, what was she going to do about it? She had already made plan to slip out the next day and go and see Ms. Ford the next day to judge the woman's character but then what was she going to do. Figuring she would come to this conclusion later Kim turned around and was never so thankful that sleep decided to grace her that night.

Author note: sorry this took a bit longer than normal but I had no idea how I wanted this chapter to go and actually renamed it and took it in a new direction. Anyway thanks for the reviews I've gotten and keep them up. Sharingan Vampire.


	9. Knowledge is Power

Erica smirked as she walked up to the front door of Dr. Thomas Oliver's house and knocked on the front door in order to get her 'tutoring.' The plan that Messagog had came up with was fool proof and no one would be able to figure out that she was really Elsa in disguise attempting to get information about the team. At least she thought no one would be able to figure it out, she wasn't so sure anymore about Kira being so 'in the dark.' After last night she was sure the yellow ranger would go as far as to say that she was part of Messagog's plan.

'But as long as I have Conner wrapped around my finger she'll be too busy being jealous rather than attempting to discredit me and get in the way of the plan,' Erica thought not noticing the front door open up.

"Hello…oh Erica right, you're here to be tutored," an older woman said smiling at her.

'What the hell is she doing here?' Erica wondered looking at the brunette.

"Well come on in Tommy and the others are in the living room," the brunette said motioning her inside.

"Others?"

"Hey Erica," a male said catching her attention.

Looking over at the couch Erica almost did a double take when she saw not only Dr. Oliver, but Conner, Ethan, and the one she didn't want here, Kira. Taking a second to glare at the musician, something that both Kim and Kira took notice to, Erica walked over and plopped down on the couch on the opposite side of Conner causing Kira to scoot closer to him and Ethan to smirk at the sight. He knew for a while now that Kira was crushing on Conner and that Conner was thick headed enough not to notice. He figured that with Erica now in the picture that it would only be a matter of time before Kira admitted her feelings to the red wearing jock.

"Erica, glad you made it now we can start with the lesson," Tommy said smiling at her, "I hope you brought your book because you're going to need it."

"I didn't know that you three would be here," Erica said confused.

"We figured that since you were having some tutoring we could use some too for the upcoming test," Ethan said not looking up from his notes.

"I see," Erica muttered pulling out her book.

Looking up every now and then Erica would see the brunette walking in and checking up on everyone but most of all checking up on Kira and Tommy. Clicking her tongue while listening to Tommy's lecture and writing down whatever she needed too. Finally when Tommy said that they could take a ten minute break, Erica followed Dr. Oliver to the kitchen where the other girl was.

"So ma'am who are you?" Erica asked hiding a smirk.

"Me? I'm Kimberly Hart, one of Dr. Oliver's friend that' staying her for a while," Kim said smiling as she set some drinks on a platter and carrying them out to the living room.

'Kimberly Hart, I know I've heard that name somewhere,' Erica said walking out and looking at the pictures on the walls when one caught her eyes.

In it was Dr. Oliver and standing next to him were two other men one wearing blue and the other wearing black and all three of them were smiling at the person holding the camera. The men wearing the blue and black tee shirt, much to Erica's surprise, were the two that Messagog were looking for, the other two rangers. Not noticing Kim walking down the hall Erica nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt someone tapping her on the shoulder. Spinning around she came face to face with Kim who was standing there smiling at her holding a couple of drinks.

"You know that your tutoring session started back up right?" Kim asked holding the drink out for her.

"Oh right, thanks," Erica said taking the drink, "by the way do you know who those two are next to Dr. Oliver?"

"You know you can call me Dr. O right," Tommy said walking up to them, "and those two are mine and Kim's friends Jason Lee Scott and Rock De Santos."

"Excuse me flyboy I believe she asked me," Kim said placing her hands on her hips.

"Heh, flyboy huh haven't been called that for a while anyway come on Erica let's get back to studying," Tommy said smiling at the two of them.

'There are some days I wonder why I put up with him,' Kim thought shaking her head, 'oh right, it's because I still love him, not that he can know yet.'

Erica followed the man back into the kitchen with a smirk on her face at the knowledge that she had finished what she set out to do, find out who the newest three rangers were. With that knowledge Messagog can set out to find a way to destroy the rangers and she can finally be rid of this cursed body. Sitting down Erica started to consider the best way to get the others to believe that she was leaving but Tommy going on and on about dinosaurs and fossils wasn't helping her in the slightest. Finally when she was free of the accursed tutoring session Erica left and walked into the forest so that she wouldn't be seen before creating an invisa-portal and going to Messagog's lab.

"Elsa what news do you have for me?" Messagog asked as Erica walked over to him.

"The three rangers are Jason Lee Scott, Rocky De Santos, and a woman by the name of Kimberly Hart," Erica replied as Messagog's eyes widened slightly.

"This is…unexpected," Messagog said turning away, "with those three helping, alongside Tommy Oliver things will become…more strenuous."

"Why?" Trent asked walking in.

"The three that have joined the ranger are former rangers…such as Dr. Oliver," Messagog said tapping his claw on the computer council, "but it matters not, when I have an ace up my sleeve, one that will take the rangers by surprise."

"So what now?" Trent asked as Erica fidgeted next to him.

"For now Trent I want you to focus on the red ranger," Messagog said turning to face them.

"And what about me, you're going to change me back right?" Erica asked clenching her fist.

"No," Messagog hissed in her ear walking behind her, "I have needs for you to stay _Erica_."

"What, no I don't want to stay like this!" Erica yelled turning to face him, "Now change me back."

"You believe…that you have a say in this?" Messagog said attacking her mind and making her yell out in pain, "I think that it's time I…rewrite your memory."

"NOOOOOOOO…."

Trent flinched as he watched the scene in front of him and when Messagog finished Erica stood up and looked around confused and frightened.

"Wh-what's going on here?" She asked backing up, "And what are you?"

"I am Messagog your master, but first what is your name?"

"E-Erica, Erica Holtz," Erica whimpered as Messagog walked around her.

"Good, now that we have that out of the way it's time for me to give you a mission," Messagog said mentally diving into Erica's mind making her yell out in pain.

After that Erica collapsed onto the ground and Messagog turned around to face Trent before motioning towards the girl on the ground.

"Take her to her apartment and deliver this message to the school saying that Principal Randall…met an unfortunate end."

"Yes sir," Trent said taking the letter and picking up Erica.

Once Trent had left Messagog turned to face a wall before hitting a button and causing a hidden passage way to open up. Walking down the passage he came to a stop in front of a door and pressed a couple of buttons opening it. The room was dark all except for the middle where a single light bulb hanging there lighting a small area.

"You may…come out now, it's time for the rangers to meet their match," Messagog said as a purple claded figure walked out.

The figure was wearing a purple version of the yellow and pink dino thunder rangers outfits. Like the three newer rangers however, the designs on the side, instead of the original white color, were gold along with the trimming on the helmet. Taking off the helmet Messagog smirked before walking around the blonde and stopped right behind her.

"You will do what the others can't won't you…Katharine Hilliard?"

"Yes sir," Kat said her eyes glowing a faint purple, "I will destroy the power rangers especially the pink ranger."

Author Note: Sorry had to fix this chapter I saw I made a mistake with Erica's last name. In a previous chapter I said it was Holtz but I said Holland in this one but it's fix now. Again sorry.


	10. Danger Comes in Purple

Jason was sitting in the office of his dojo clicking his tongue and tapping his index finger on the desk while he looked over the papers in front of him. Shaking his head he pushed the paper to the side not wanting to mess with them at the moment and looked to his left to see a couple of pictures that he had. Both of them were taken when he was a teenager and both of them had different people in them, well with one exception, Tommy. The first picture was of the original group not long after Tommy had joined them as the green power ranger. They were standing, or sitting, at their usual spot at the Youth Center and had asked their friend Ernie to take it. The second picture was a group of different people surrounding him and Tommy but they were still good friends, that picture he remembered was taken right after he became the gold Zeo ranger. Looking at the people in the Zeo picture, Jason couldn't help but to notice that the blonde wearing the pink blouse standing between him and Tommy kept grabbing his attention. He had came to the conclusion way before he came to Reefside that Kat had somehow managed to worm her way in and capture his heart, and wasn't going to be giving it up anytime soon.

'Maybe I should call her?' Jason thought putting the picture down, 'Yeah why not it's not like I haven't before and besides it's as if I'm calling a past ranger to see how he or she's doing…okay Scott you know that's a lie but there's no way out now seeing as a pressed the call button.'

Listening to the phone ring Jason tapped his finger waiting to hear that familiar voice on the other end but was disappointed when her answering machine picked up instead. Slamming the phone down Jason let out a groan of frustration not noticing Rocky walking in to his office giving him a confused look.

"Everything okay Jason?" Rocky asked sitting down in front of the desk.

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine," Jason said rubbing his forehead, "have the other two finished up their warm ups before the students arrive?"

"Yeah they're done and wait for the kids now," Rocky said leaning back, "but seriously are you okay you looked pissed off about something."

"It's nothing Rocky just some…personal things that have been bugging me," Jason said standing up and grabbing his black belt to put it on.

Rocky tilted his head to the side and watched as Jason laid a few strong punches on the punching bag in his office before stretching his arms out. Turning around Jason and Rocky were about to walk out of the office when they heard the sound of their communicators going off. Looking around Jason held up his communicator to his mouth and asked what was up.

"We got problems down town near where you two are, suit up and we'll be there as soon as we can," Tommy said on the other end of the line.

"We're on it Tommy," Rocky said looking at Jason.

"Harold, Kaycee you two are in charge while we step out for a little bit," Jason said catching the other two instructors' attention.

"Where are you going sir?" Harold asked confused.

"One of our friends gotten hurt and we're going to check on him," Jason lied as they headed out the door, "just review today alright."

Not waiting for their answer Jason and Rocky stepped outside and ran off towards the down town area in hopes to find this so called monster terrorizing the city and all of its people. After pinpointing where the monster was they weren't at all surprise to see the white ranger standing there and laughing his ass off. Looking at each other and nodding Jason and Rocky activated their morphers and suited up ready to fight.

"Hey whitey," Jason said catching Trent's attention, "heads up."

Trent didn't know what happened, all he knew was that he was being kicked in the chest and sent stumbling backwards as the crimson and navy rangers got into a fighting stance. Letting out a growl from his throat, Trent got into a fighting stance before he noticed a red claded figure running up to them. Conner, who was nearby also, had already morphed and was ready to fight Trent once again.

"McKnight, I figured you'd be here as soon as you could," Trent said smirking underneath his helmet, "are you ready for another round of ass kicking."

"Yeah right you ran away last time Trent and this time you won't be so lucky," Conner said ready to go.

"Conner don't worry about him I'll teach him what it means to mess with a vet," Jason said looking over at Conner.

"No way Jason he's mine," Conner said running forward to start fighting off Trent.

Shaking his head, Jason turned his attention back to the monster who was currently fighting Rocky and it appeared to him that the monster's back was against the wall. It looked to him to have the appearance of three very familiar dinosaurs, the tyrannosaurus, pteradactyl, and triceratops. With the figure of the t-rex, the head and horns of the triceratops, and wing span of the pteradactyl it was definitely a force not to be trifled with. He noticed however that the monster seemed to use his horns a lot before ending with a sweep of his tail attempting to knock his opponent over. Running over Jason flipped over the tail before landing a kick on the monster's chest causing it to hit the car behind them.

"You okay Rocky," Jason asked helping him up.

"Yeah, that guy is good," Rocky muttered as he stood, "why don't we give him to old one – two?"

"Sounds good to me," the crimson ranger responded taking a quick check on the red ranger.

Conner was holding his own against Trent who seemed to be losing his footing attempting to keep up with the faster ranger. Turning his attention back to the monster Jason motioned Rocky to follow his lead and ran forward throwing a punch catching the dinosaur off guard. It wasn't till he noticed Rocky jumping above Jason did he know what was going on and grabbed on to Rocky's ankle before throwing him into Jason. The two struggled to get up and noticed the monster coming near them, head down ready to strike, when a pair of pink and black ranger claded legs appeared above them kicking the monster in the chest sending him flying.

"Rocky, Jason, you guys okay?" Tommy asked helping them up.

"Yeah we're fine," Jason said clutching his side.

"Jason where's Conner?" Kira asked running up.

"I thought he was over there fighting the white ranger," Jason said looking to where the two originally were only to see they were gone, "What the hell?"

"They must have managed to fight off somewhere else," Tommy said as he noticed the monster stand up, "come on guys let's take this guy on."

Kim nodded and noticed, when she looked over to Kira, that the younger yellow ranger was twitching as if she was going to run off and find Conner. Placing her hand on Kira's shoulder she shook her head no before motioning her to follow her lead as the guys ran forward to fight the monster. When Kim and Kira started toward the monster they barely were able to stop when a few energy blasts struck the ground near them forcing them to stop. Looking around Kim gasped when she noticed a purple claded figure walking towards them pointing a dagger at her ready to strike.

"Who…who are you?" Kim asked confused.

"I…am the purple power ranger," she said getting in a fighting stance, "now get ready to fight pinkie."

Kim dodged as the purple ranger attempted to kick her head and then brought her fist up trying to punch Kim in the stomach. Blocking her attacker Kim brought her knee up to hit the purple ranger in the gut only to be blocked and being sent flying into a car. Kira, seeing that Kim was in trouble, pulled out her Petra Grips and dashed forward to attack the purple ranger only to get hit in the gut and elbowed in the back slamming her on the ground.

"KIRA!" Kim yelled out in shock.

"Running forward Kim pulled out her Thundermax saber clashing with the purple ranger in the middle of the parking lot that they were standing in. Taking a step forward Kim made sure that she was close enough that the purple ranger would be able to hear her threat even through the helmets.

"Now you listen to me," Kim hissed pushing the purple ranger back, "you can fight me but if you dare hurt Kira again I will destroy you."

"Oh no you don't get it," the purple ranger said pushing back, "I'll be the one destroying you Kimberly."

Kim looked at the other ranger in shock and wasn't able to notice the attack coming hitting her in the gut and the being elbowed in the back being sent to the ground only to be stopped right before hitting the concert. Being pulled back up Kim was met with a barge of attacks by the purple ranger then was kicked in the chest causing her to hit a car nearby and demorph. Collapsing to the ground Kim noticed the purple ranger walking up to her and pulling her up by the roots of her hair making her scream in pain.

"I'll let you live for now but only so you know the sting of defeat by my hands," the woman said forcing Kim to look at her, "trust me, this…this is the beginning of all of your pain."

Dropping her on to the ground, the purple ranger turned to look at Kira who finally regained conciseness and stood up looking around at her surroundings. Upon seeing the purple ranger standing over a bruised and knocked out Kim, Kira let out a cry of anger and ran forward in a blind rage. Seeing this, the purple ranger merely chuckled before sidestepping Kira and kicking her in the back making her collided with a pillar. Laughing the evil ranger pulled out her Thundermax blaster and pointed it at Kira before saying…

"You know something, I never did like the color yellow."

With that she let off a barge of blasts forcing the yellow dino thunder ranger to demorph and collapse on the ground next to Kim. Looking on with despair, Kira watched as the purple disappeared laughing evilly and she could have sworn she saw the guys being thrown back as they fought the monster. When it became too much the yellow ranger allowed the darkness and sleep to overtake her not really sure what was going to happen next.


	11. Recap

Kim groaned as she slowly but surely regained conciseness and opened her eyes to see that she was in her room at Tommy's house and was bandaged up with an IV in her arm. Struggling to sit up she didn't even notice when her bedroom door opened up and Tommy walking in. Letting out a sigh of relief Tommy walked over and helped her sit up before asking her if there was anything that she wanted and when she told him no he gave her a small smile and sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Kim I…I'm so glad that you're up," Tommy whispered making Kim smile then groan in pain, "are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm…I'm fine Tommy," Kim said clutching her side, "but tell me how I am here and why am I not in a hospital?"

"Well it helps when you have connections," a woman with blonde hair and wearing a pink blouse with a doctor coat on.

"Kim this is Dana Grayson, pink Lightspeed ranger," Tommy said grinning.

"I came here as soon as my husband got the call, and it was a good thing too I don't think you or your yellow ranger would have came out of that without some serious damage had I not got here as soon as I did," Dana said smiling at Kim.

"Who's your husband?" Kim asked confused.

"Carter Grayson, red Lightspeed ranger and a friend of Tommy's," Dana said looking over the documents on her clipboard.

Tilting her head to the side then groaning in pain Kim barely noticed Tommy's look of concern and Dana springing into action. After everything calmed down Dana excused herself and went to check on Kira leaving the two alone in the room. After a few minutes of silence Kim finally spoke up when her concern of Kira overtook her.

"So…is Kira…she's okay right?" Kim asked catching Tommy's attention.

"Huh? Oh yeah she…she'll be okay," Tommy said taking a hold of Kim's hand, "Conner hasn't left her side since we got back."

"Oh really?" Kim asked with a smirk, "Well that's not to be unexpected."

"How so?"

"Kira may not know it but I can see it in Conner's eyes, he loves her Tommy just like…."

"Just like what?" Tommy asked confused.

Kim didn't answer and instead made an excuse that she was tired and want to sleep a little bit more before he forced them down into the headquarters to talk about what happened and their new battle strategy. Walking out of the room Tommy made his way over to where Kira was stationed and opened the door slightly to look in. To his amusement, Conner was sitting in the chair next to Kira's bed and sleeping with his head on his chest, but what really made Tommy smile was the fact that Conner was holding Kira's hand. Closing the door behind him Tommy made his way to the living room where Jason, Rocky, and Ethan were sitting and sat down in his recliner.

"So what do we do now?" Ethan asked looking at the three older rangers.

"We need to figure out who that purple ranger is first," Jason said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Well we can be sure that the ranger isn't a teenager," Tommy said taking his glasses off, "and she clearly has some fighting skills."

"We can't say that for sure though," Rocky pointed out, "you have to remember that once you become a ranger then you pull out your innate fighting ability."

Sitting there in silence for a little bit Tommy was never so glad to see Conner walking down the stair and prayed that he would break this silence with some information about if Kira had any ideas who the ranger was. Sighing Conner sat down on the floor next to Tommy's recliner and rubbed the back of his head before noticing that everyone that was down there was now looking at him.

"Kira isn't up yet if you wanted any information from her out of me," Conner said shaking his head.

Groaning the other male rangers slumped down in their chairs wondering what they were going to do while they waited when a thought crossed Ethan's mind.

"Hey Conner what happened while you were fighting Trent earlier?"

"Well…it's like this," Conner muttered sitting up.

_Flashback_

_ Conner growled as he and Trent clashed for what felt like the hundredth time during that fight as they continued towards the pond in the park. Wondering how in the hell they managed to get this far Conner dodged Trent's dagger and brought his staff up attempting to do some damage only to have it blocked._

_ "You should give up McKnight," Trent said as they came to a stop in front of the water, "your friends can't beat Messagog's monster or the nasty little surprise we have for your pink ranger."_

_ "What do you mean nasty surprise Trent?" Conner asked as they circled around each other._

_ "Oh don't worry about that red I would focus more on me," Trent said dashing forward and attacking Conner._

_ Jumping over Trent's attack Conner kicked off a nearby tree and then kicked Trent into the nearby pond before landing at the edge and turning to face his opponent. Getting into a fighting position the two ran forward and clashed in the water. Jumping backwards Conner spun his staff above his head and brought it down only to have Trent block it and attempt to kick him in the gut. Side stepping his attack Conner and Trent continued to go at it when Conner managed to land a good attack sending Trent into the water again. Smirking Conner ran forward to finish the fight when a few blast went off in front of him stopping him in his tracks. Turning around confused he was soon sent sprawling into the water also when a purple claded figure kicked him in the chest. Groaning and looking up he watched as he saw, to his surprise, a purple ranger helping Trent up before turning her gaze to him and scoffing._

_ "Red ranger huh? Looks like they chose a dud this time," she taunted before vanishing._

_ Standing up Conner looked towards where he knew the others would be and started running hoping that everything would be okay, when he got there however he was almost too shocked to move. The other rangers were laying on the ground somewhat unconscious but for the most part they were fine. It wasn't until he saw Kira laying there on the ground that he was brought back into reality._

_ "KIRA!" Conner yelled running over to her, "Kira who did this to you?"_

_ "It…it was…that purple ranger," Kira muttered before slipping into unconsciousness._

_ "Kira…Kira!"_

_ "C-Conner," Ethan groaned standing up, "you're okay!"_

_ Turning around Conner say Ethan and Tommy standing up, helping Jason up while the younger blue ranger helped Rocky. Looking around Tommy saw Kimberly on the ground demorphed and not moving and a sudden sense of fear overtook him. Jason, sensing this, let Tommy go and the black ranger all but dashed over to her while Conner picked Kira up bridal style. After that it all seemed to be a blur for the red ranger as Tommy demorphed and pulled his cell phone out before dialing a number and talking to someone. Not too long after that they were at Tommy's house and Conner saw a brown haired man in red and a blonde woman in a pink blouse and a doctor coat. Getting out of the car the woman ran over and helped Kira into the house while Tommy carried Kim in. Watching the other man in red Conner took notice when he walked over to him and clasped his shoulder before walking over to Jason and whispering something into his ear and leaving in his car._

_ "Who was that?" Conner asked confused._

_ "Carter Grayson," Jason said walking towards the house, "he's the red Lightspeed ranger, he's just here to drop off his wife to help with Kira and Kim."_

_ Not in the mood to argue Conner nodded and followed the other rangers into the house before making his way up the stairs and taking his place by Kira's bed._

_End FB_

"And that's when I came down stairs," Conner muttered finishing his story.

"I see so it appears that Kira didn't figure out who the purple ranger was either," Rocky said as the front door opened up.

"Are you guys okay?" Hayley asked running in and over to where Rocky and Jason were.

"We're fine Hayley," Rocky said blushing slightly.

The next few hours went by with Dana checking the boys for any major injures before giving the all clear and saying that the girls needed to rest. After she left the male ranger continued to sit there in silence when Tommy cleared his throat and stated that it was best they all went to bed and that he informed Conner and Ethan's parents where they were.

"The strange thing is that Kira's mom didn't seem to care when I told her," Tommy said to Jason as they walked down the hall.

"Hm…I don't know what to say there man, maybe that's something we should look into,"

"No," someone said catching them off guard.

Turning around Jason and Tommy both nearly did a double take when they came face to face with a pissed off looking pink ranger glaring at them.

"Kim why aren't you in bed?" Tommy asked confused.

"I needed to use the restroom Tommy, and anyway don't you worry about Kira I'm already taking care of it," Kim said walking into her room, "I'll see you in the morning."

The two stood there in confusion before shaking their head and deciding not to worry about it too much.

"I wonder what Kim meant when she said she's taking care of it," Jason said as they made it to his and Tommy's room.

"I don't know," Tommy muttered opening his door, "but I know this, when a pink has a plan then you stay out of the way."


	12. The Love of a Pteradactyl

A very annoyed Kimberly Hart was tapping her fingers on the steering wheel of Tommy's jeep while she waited for the blasted red light to turn green allowing her to get to her destination. She had waited long enough to talk to this woman and she would be damned if she didn't look out for her younger pteradactyl from that idiotic drunk that Kira called mom. Not long after Kira begged her to not take her home Kim decided that she needed to look in to Mrs. Ford and judge her character. After following her around for most of the day and talking to people who actually knew the woman who claimed to be Kira's mother she had came to one clear conclusion, Mrs. Ford was a horrible woman. Seeing the Ford household Kim's scrunched up her face in disgust at what she saw. The yard was filled with beer cans and there was trash from cigarette cartons and different fast food places everywhere. Parking her car, Kim walked through the yard pushing some of the trash out her way with her foot in disgust. When she got to the front stairs she nearly had a heart attack when a snake slithered out from the porch followed by a cat that was attempting to hunt.

'My God this place is disgusting,' Kim thought walking up the stairs, 'that's it, I don't care what she says I am getting Kira out of here.'

Knocking on the front door and smoothing out the front of her shirt Kim waited for someone to answer the door and frowned when she heard a groan from the other side of the door. When the front door opened she came face to face with a woman that looked like an older version of Kira if she were to start doing meth and drinking every day. Her hair was disheveled and her skin was as white as Tommy's old ranger outfit, it was all Kim could do not to wonder how someone could live like this.

"Um…Mrs. Ford?" Kim asked looking at her.

"That depends, you with the government?" she asked looking Kim over, "that's a pretty bracelet you have there…wanna give it to me, you know as a gift."

"Um… no I kind of need it and I'm not with the government," Kim said taking a step back, "I'm here on behalf of your daughter Kira."

"Oh really what does that little bitch have you doing for her?"

Kim felt her muscles tense as she took in Mrs. Ford's question and did everything she could to keep her temper in check so that she didn't mess this up. Taking a calming breath, the pink ranger reached into her purse and pulled out a small packet of papers and held them up.

"Kira has nothing to do with this, she doesn't even know that I'm here," Kim said holding the papers out to her, "I'm here to adopt Kira."

"Hn you wanna adopt that bitch be my guest she ain't any good to me," Mrs. Ford said turning away.

It was all Kim could do not to lose her patients as she listened to this vial woman that was supposed to be Kira's mother. Handing the adoption papers over Kim clenched her fist trying to maintain her temper as Mrs. Ford filled out the paper work before handing it back to the irritated brunette and slamming the door in her face. Growling, the pink ranger turned around and walked to her car pleased that it went smoother then she intended it to be. She hoped that Kira would be happy with the news that she was now legally her daughter and that they would soon be able to get their own place so that they can move out of Tommy's guest rooms. Speaking of the multi colored ranger, she couldn't believe that she almost admitted that she still wanted to be with him the other night.

'Hopefully when I start training the new gymnastic team this spring at the high school I can start making at least some money so me and Kira can move out,' Kim thought as she started off towards the high school.

Mr. Wright, the new principal that took Principal Randall's place, was excited when Kim had asked for a job teaching and coaching gymnastics at the high school. Parking in the teacher parking lot Kim stepped out of her car only to be nearly tackled to the ground by a flash of red, blue, and yellow.

"Hey there Kim," Ethan said grinning at her.

"You here to see your new office?" Kira asked smiling.

Yeah the group knew that Kim had been hired at the school and they couldn't be happier for her. Even Kira, who was more of a rocker than anything else was willing to join her class and learn so that she can have something else to do, not that Kim was complaining. Smiling she gave them each a hug before she heard someone clearing their throat behind them making her shake her head and turn around.

"You know ma'am that you need to check in at the office before you socialize with the students," Tommy said smiling at them.

"Well I'm sorry sir I'll go check in now," Kim said playing along, "now Mr. Oliver might you show me the way?"

"I can," Tommy said as he motioned towards the door, "and you three get to class I don't want to hear that you got detention."

The three younger rangers grinned and, with a wave at Kim, ran off towards their next class leaving the older rangers alone. Shaking his head, Tommy turned towards Kim and motioned for her to follow as they walked into the school.

"I figured you'd be here earlier," Tommy stated as they made their way towards the office so that Kim could get her name tag and teacher id card.

"I had to do something in town real quick," Kim responded.

"Does that have to deal with visiting Mrs. Ford?"

Kim didn't respond and instead kept walking towards the high school office hoping that Tommy wouldn't ask again. However Tommy wasn't one to give up to easily and the question came again making the pink ranger sigh.

"Look yes I was dealing with Mrs. Ford about Kira and I got the papers signed," Kim said pushing the office door open.

"Papers? What papers Kim?" Tommy asked walking in after her.

"I'm adopting her Tommy," Kim said taking the papers that the sectary held out for her, "I'm not going to let her live in an environment like that."

"…You've thought this through right?"

"Yes Tommy I have and you're not going to stop me," Kim hissed glaring at him.

"I wasn't planning on it," Tommy whispered causing Kim to stop where she was.

Turning around Kim watched as Tommy walked off towards his classroom and sighed as he turned the corner, vanishing from her sight. It hurt her to be at his throat like that but she knew that as long as they were rangers, they couldn't be together. Feeling tears run down her eyes, Kim quickly wiped them away and sat down to fill out the paper work for her class and team. After filling the papers out Kim waited while she got her id and was allowed to leave the school and decided that she would go get something to eat while she waited for Kira to get out of school so that they could talk. While stopping at Cyberspace Kim stepped out of the car when she thought she saw a familiar looking figure walking into the alleyway nearby.

'Was that Kat?' Kim thought running over to where she saw her.

Stopping in front of the alleyway, Kim looked around but for the life of her she couldn't find anyone in there leaving her confused. Shaking her head Kim walked back to the café and sat down at the bar when she noticed Hayley walking up to her.

"Hey there Kim," Hayley said smiling at her.

"Hey I need a coffee," Kim said rubbing her forehead.

"Ruff day?"

"You can say that."

Laughing, Hayley poured two cups of coffee and sat down in front of her before scooting the cup over to the veteran ranger. Kim had come to appreciate Hayley being there just so that she had someone to talk to in person while the others were at school and unavailable. They sat there talking about pointless things when the image of Kat popped up in her head making her wonder if that woman from before was Kat or if she was seeing things. Seeing that something was wrong, Hayley frowned before leaning forward looked into Kim's eyes trying to see if she could tell what was wrong.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked looking at the younger woman.

"I was just seeing if I could tell what was wrong, some people say that if you look into someone's eyes you can see what's troubling them," Hayley explained smiling making Kim laugh.

"It's nothing, I've just had a long day though what with adopting Kira, getting set up for my class and team next semester and school year…"

"Wait you're adopting Kira?" Hayley said cutting Kim off.

"Yeah I'm not going to let her live in a place like that," Kim said frowning, "you're not going to try to stop me are you cause the paper work is already filled out."

"No I'm happy that you're taking her," the team tech person said with a smile.

Shaking her head Kim drank her coffee and waited while she was waiting for the clock to strike three signaling that school was out. When it was about a quarter till three, Kim stood up and said her good bye before getting in her car and heading back towards the school to pick up Kira. Sitting there out in front of the school she noticed Kira walking out with Conner next to her laughing at some unheard joke. Smiling, she honked her horn catching the two's attention making them smile and walk over to her.

"Kim what's up?" Conner said as she rolled down her window.

"I was just wondering if Kira would like to go and have little girl time with me," Kim said smiling.

"Sure!" Kira said climbing into Kim's car, "see ya later Conner."

"Have fun you two," Conner said grinning as they drove away.

The two pteradactyl rangers talked and laughed with each other as Kim drove to a nice diner outside the city limits. When Kira saw where Kim was taking her, her eyes lite up and she squealed hugging the older woman.

"Tommy told me you liked this place so I figured that it was the best place to tell you something important," Kim explained as she parked the car.

The two walked in to the diner and sat down before waiting for the waitress to come and take their order.

"So Kim, what did you want to tell me?" Kira asked looking over the menu.

"…Well I was talking to your mother earlier," Kim muttered placing the menu on table.

"Oh," Kira muttered scooting down in her seat.

"And," Kim said making her perk up, "I got her to sign some papers giving me legal custody over you."


	13. Clash of Female Rangers

Kira couldn't believe what she was hearing from the older ranger, she was free, she was finally free of that ungodly woman and the abuse that came from living in that house. Kim was going to be her new mother and she couldn't be happier with that news. Literally squealing with joy Kira went over to Kim's side of the table and gave her a giant hug making the older woman smile and hug her back. After eating their meals and talking for a little while, mainly about how and when they were going to go and get Kira's clothing, the two figured that it was about time to head back to Tommy's house and tell everyone the news. The two had huge smiles on their faces and the ride home was a blessing for Kira now that she knew she wouldn't be going back to that hell hole her mother called home. However their happiness was short lived because as soon as they got onto the road they were attacked by a multitude of attacks and at the epicenter of the attacks was none other than the purple ranger herself.

"You," Kim said as they got out of the car, "you're the last person I want to see today."

"I'm sorry to disappoint then," the purple ranger sneered, "I figured we could continue off where we last stopped, WITH YOU ON THE GROUND!"

Kim and Kira quickly dodged as the energy bolts and morphed so that they could fight the purple ranger only to see that she wasn't there anymore. It was then saw an attack coming from behind her and turned around blocking the kick and throwing a punch hitting the woman in the gut and making her stumble backwards. Kira, seeing the purple ranger now, pulled out her Petra Grips and ran forward to help her new adopted mother in her struggle. Slashing at their opponent Kira smirked when she landed an attack and sent the purple ranger into a nearby rock wall. Growling the purple ranger stood up and pulled out, to their surprise, twin daggers and ran forward attacking the two rangers and forcing round two of the fight to start. Kim twisted her body and dodged the attacks and managed to get far enough away to be able to use her power bow. The purple ranger was starting to lose her temper when she remembered her ability thanks to the power gem and, grabbing a hold of Kira's wrist, she twisted her arm behind her back and whispered into her ear.

"Attack the pink ranger."

"Not likely," Kira growled attempting to free herself.

But her body started to move against her will and the next thing that Kira knew she was facing Kim in hand to hand combat. Tears were starting to fill Kira's eyes as blow after blow Kim was managing to either block or dodge her attacks but what was really upsetting her was that she was attacking her new mother. Kim however was just trying to figure out what was happening, one second Kira was helping her then the next she was attacking her.

"Kim, Kim this isn't me I promise," Kira said through tears.

"Don't worry about it Kira," Kim said blocking a punch to the side of her head, "I'm not holding this against you."

"But why am I attacking you this doesn't make any sense?" Kira asked pulling out her Thundermax Blaster and firing at Kim.

"Think Kira, what happened before you attacked me."

"I…I don't know all I remember is her whispering in my ear to attack you and now I am," Kira said doing a spin kick which Kira merely ducked under.

A sense of understanding came over Kim as she blocked yet another attack and looked over to the purple ranger who seemed to be standing there just enjoying the show. However taking a closer look she could see a slight purple aura surrounding her giving Kim the answer she been looking for. Jumping over Kira, Kim pulled out her Thundermax Blaster in midair and fired it at the purple ranger and hit her forcing her to lose her focus and freeing Kira. Collapsing to her knees, Kira looked up to see Kim was now engaging their opponent in hand to hand combat and was managing to push back when she noticed and opening and fired her blaster at the evil ranger. She didn't see this coming and was caught off guard allowing Kim to kick her and send her flying into the cliff wall forcing her to start to power down when she suddenly was surrounded by Tyrannodrones.

"Oh great here we go," Kira muttered getting into a fighting stance.

"Oh that won't be necessary little pteradactyl," Trent said morphed into his white ranger outfit, "they're not here to fight you merely pick up our friend."

"Please tell me I get to knock you around some then," Kira hissed in response.

"No, besides you wouldn't stand a chance against me," Trent chuckled before turning around.

"Underestimating you opponent isn't wise white ranger," Kim counseled making him laugh.

"You know what I'm in a good mood so I'll tell you something," Trent said turning back around, "your red and black ranger are going down…hard and it will be by my and Zeltrax hands, you pink ranger, well little miss. Purple over here will take care of you and as for the others yellow, well let's just say that Messagog has a very…nasty surprise for the last of you."

Giving one last laugh Trent and the mass of minions along with the purple ranger vanished leaving the two women standing there very confused at the white ranger's warning. They had no idea what this nasty surprise would be or when it would show up but they know that they had to tell the others. Getting into Kim's car the two started off towards Tommy's house when Kim pulled out her cell phone and dialed said persons number then waited as she heard waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Tommy, we have a problem," Kim said as she got onto the high way.

"You're telling me we just found out about your little fight with the purple ranger, is anyone hurt?"

"Besides her, no me and Kira are fine and we're heading towards the house get everyone over there we need to have a team meeting," Kim said confusing Tommy.

"Well Conner is already over here and Ethan is on his way so I'll give Jason and Rocky a call," Tommy replied wondering what she was worried about, "Kim is something wrong?"

"I'll explain everything when we get there Tommy," Kim promised as she sped down the road, "everyone is going to want to hear this."


	14. Battle Stratagy

A sense of worry was around the group of rangers sat in Tommy's living room taking in what Kim and Kira had told them. Not only had Trent threaten that their group was going down but he was sure in the fact that they wouldn't be able to beat the surprise that Messagog had for them. Conner was leaning against the wall near the back door and to Kira's surprise he wasn't saying anything, he wasn't being cocky like he normally was, he just took in the information with a calm demeanor. Kira frowned as she watched the normally talkative red ranger stand there with a serious look to him and it was almost frightening to the yellow ranger. Kim, sensing that Kira was somewhat worried, placed her hand on Kira's shoulder and pulled her into a hug before seeing Jason's looking of confusion.

"What I can't hug my daughter?"

"Daughter?" Jason asked smirking, "I don't know if you know this Kim but Kira's last name isn't Hart."

"Actually according to these documents it is," Kim said pulling out the adoption papers.

"Not that this isn't interesting," Rocky interrupting looking up from his cup of tea, "but can we get back to the task at hand, we need to find a way to beat these evil rangers."

"Conner do have anything to add?" Tommy asked looking at the boy.

"…I've already talked to Trent, in one month we're meeting at the beach near Mariner Bay and fighting there," Conner said pushing himself off the wall, "a fight…till the death."

"WHAT?!" Kira yelled standing up, "Are you crazy Conner, you can't really be considering this."

Conner didn't reply and instead turned to face the blackened landscape of the back lawn of Tommy's house. The memory was all too clear in his mind about his talk with Trent before he got the call to meet at Dr. O's house.

_Flashback_

_ Conner was walking down the road towards a nearby convenient store when he felt like something was off. Looking around he at first couldn't tell if there was anything out of the ordinary and decided it was nothing. However turning back around he came face to face with none other than Trent who was just standing there, hands in his pocket, smirking at him. Narrowing his eyes, Conner started to debate if he should morph or not but didn't seeing as Trent himself wasn't morphed._

_ "What do you want Trent?" Conner asked tilting his head to the side._

_ "You know you should show this side more often Conner, the dumb jock persona isn't really you is it?" Trent said smirking._

_ "Cut the bull shit and tell me why you're here," Conner said getting slightly annoyed._

_ "Alright then I'll cut to chase," Trent said stepping out of the shadow, "we both know that we want each other dead, so I'll propose a deal."_

_ "A deal?" Conner said his eyes narrowing again._

_ "Yes, in one month you and I will fight…to the death, at the shore in Mariner Bay, no help, just you and me," the white ranger said turning away, "winner, gets to keep his life." _

_ "What makes you think that I would agree to this?" Conner growled._

_ "It's a chance to get rid of me," Trent said nonchalantly, "and I know you want that."_

_ Conner stood there clenching his fist when he remembered that it would do him no good to lose his temper and turned away. It was clear that Trent was at least somewhat trying to provoke him but he would wait till the right time in order to take him down._

_ "So then we have a deal?" Trent asked walking up behind him._

_ "Fine I'll see you in a month," Conner agreed before walking leaving Trent there smirking._

_End FB_

"You can't do this Conner," Kira said grabbing his wrist.

"I don't really have a choice Kira," Conner retorted not noticing Jason standing up.

"I'm with Kira on this one rookie," Jason said folding his arms over his chest, "fighting this guy won't do you do any good."

"Don't call me a rookie," Conner said losing his temper, "don't think that just because you're the original red ranger that you're better than anyone else."

"Conner that's enough," Tommy said frowning.

"I'm sorry Tommy but this is something I have to do and no one, not you, not Kira, not anyone, will stop me," Conner hissed turning away from the group, "I'm sorry that this isn't what you want to hear but still it's something I need to do."

With that Conner stormed past the stunned black ranger followed quickly behind a near hysteric yellow ranger attempting to calm him down and get him to stay. The sound of the door slamming did nothing but reassure Ethan that this was really happening, that his friend was walking out the door turning his back on the team and going solo just so that he got a shot at taking Trent down. Standing up to run after him Ethan felt his heart drop into his stomach as Kira walked back into the house with tears falling down her cheeks before she ran over to Kim and hugged her just allowing all of those said tears to fall freely. Nearly collapsing on the chair the younger blue ranger didn't even notice Rocky walk up to him and place his hand on his shoulder till said ranger spoke up.

"So…what do we do now?"

"What we always do," Tommy muttered not taking his eyes off the two girls in the recliner, "we fight, and hopefully once Conner calms down he'll come back."

Meanwhile in Messagog's Island Fortress, Trent was smirking as he walked down the hallway to tell Messagog what had come from the dinosaur's plan. Being evil himself Trent had no intentions on going to the fight alone, oh he would make it look like he was alone but there would be a monster and some Tyrannodrones ready to go. It was at that point that he heard screams of pain coming from the control room and, getting close enough to see and use his dino ability, he looked into the room to see what was happening. There in the center of the room was Kat, on her knees, clutching her head in pain as Messagog paced around her. Off to the side stood Erica, formally Elsa, standing there with a terrified look and wincing whenever Kat let out a scream.

"I gave you a simple task, to destroy the pink ranger, and you lose," Messagog said freeing Kat from her torture, "how did you lose?"

"She…she saw through my ability master," Kat whimpered, trembling but not daring to stand up, "I was using the yellow ranger but then she shot at me and I lost my concentration.

"_Excuses_," Messagog hissed attacking her mind again.

Trent couldn't help but to smirk as he watched Kat get tortured, ever since she showed up Messagog had her bossing Trent around and he was starting to lose what little patients he had with her. Finally Kat collapsed and Messagog turned on Erica who merely whimpered and cowered in her corner not knowing what to expect.

"And you," Messagog hissed walking up to her, "why haven't you destroyed the red and yellow ranger's relationship yet?"

"I…I haven't saw…an opportunity sir," Erica squeaked.

"Then find one, once their relationship is all but terminated then the team won't stand a chance," Messagog commanded turning away.

Trent didn't stick around to hear the rest of his master rant and instead decided that he would keep his plans to himself. He didn't want Kat to get let off the hook because of a chance that the red ranger might be destroyed, no he'll let this act play on and keep his secrets and once the rangers were destroyed then he would work on getting rid of the annoying purple ranger.


	15. Broken Hearts, Mended Love

Kira couldn't believe that Conner had just up and left all because they cared about him enough not to let him risk his live in a battle till the death. She could still feel her heart clenching as she listened to him saying those now forbidden words in her mind, _a fight to the death_. She wanted to forget about him, to walk away and never think about that blasted red ranger ever again, but the more she tried the more he kept slipping into her mind and taking a tighter hold on her heart. Now here she was in her new room curled up in a ball sitting on her bed as she looked at a photo of the three of them, her, Conner, and Ethan, sitting at the table outside the high school smiling as Tommy took the picture.

'Why, why did I have to fall in love with him of all people?' Kira thought not noticing the door to her room open up.

Kim was just coming up to check on Kira when she noticed that the door to her room was slightly open and, peeking in, she saw her sitting there staring at a picture. Knocking on the side of the door, Kim was able to get a hold of Kira's attention making her shift from curled up to sitting criss-cross on her bed while motioning that she could come in. Walking in and sitting down on the bed, Kim took a quick look around to see what Kira had done to her room. At the moment everything was pretty much just thrown in there since the next day they were going to move everything out and paint the room. Kira had wanted to paint her room white with some small yellow music decals in random places on the walls. Kim had just smiled and let Kira do whatever she wanted to do in her room, even though she was hoping that it was just a temporary set up.

"Did you need something?" Kira asked looking over at the older woman.

"I just came up here to check on you," Kim said giving her a small smile, "Kira…we're going to convince Conner to come back so don't worry about it too much okay."

Kira couldn't do anything but it there in Kim's embrace as the two women sat on the bed in silence. Kim didn't want to admit it but she knew that it would be difficult to convince Conner to return…unless Kira was willing to look past her fear and tell Conner that she liked him. But she couldn't make her daughter to that, even if it was for the team, she promised herself that she wouldn't force her to children to do anything. Kissing the side of Kira's head, Kim excused herself and walked out of the room so that Kira could get some sleep. Walking down the hallway she saw a light coming from Tommy's office telling her that he was working on grading some homework. However when she peeked into the office all she could see was Tommy sitting in his chair with a bottle of Jack Daniels and a half empty glass on the desk. Stepping in, Kim made her way over to Tommy's desk before taking a hold of the Jack Daniels and the glass before he could drink anymore.

"Alright I think I'm going to but this up now," Kim whispered as Tommy looked up at her.

It was at that point she could see all of the pain in Tommy's eyes, every heart breaking event that lead up to this day. From the letter she wrote, to the point of time earlier when Conner stormed out the door going solo. She couldn't help the tears in her eyes from falling as she collapsed to her knees in front of him at just looked up at him trying to figure out what she was suppose to say. Taking his face in her hand Kim stroked his cheek hoping to relieve him of some of the pain in his heart but all she could see was more pain.

"Tommy are you going to be okay?" Kim asked concerned.

"I'm a failure Kim," Tommy muttered looking away.

"What do you mean?"

"A ranger quiet under my watch, moreover, he was a ranger on my team," Tommy explained smacking some things off of his desk in anger, "I let him go Kim, I didn't even try to stop him, this is the second biggest mistake I've ever made."

"What was the first?" Kim asked biting her lower lip.

"Letting you go," Tommy replied not even caring anymore, "I should have went to Florida, I should have talked to you but…I didn't, maybe if I did then you wouldn't have met that other guy, you wouldn't have been abused…"

"That wasn't your fault Tommy," Kim said some tears falling from her eyes, "I was the one that broke up with you, the one who sent the letter Tommy."

"But I still…"

"No listen to me Tommy Oliver breaking up with you was my fault alright you have no reason to beat yourself up because of it," Kim said glaring, "Now damn it cheer up this is not the man I love."

Kim's eyes widen and she let out a small gasp as she realized what she just said and stood up to leave when she felt Tommy grab a hold of her wrist stopping her in her steps. Turning her around Tommy looked Kim in the eyes trying to detect any hint of her lying to him about her revelation. When he couldn't he gently took her chin in his hand and tilted her head up before giving her a kiss leaving her stun and, unknown to him, wanting even more. After they ended the kiss, Kim traced her lips before taking Tommy's hands in her's and looked up to meet his worried gaze making her laugh a little bit.

"So…I'm going to bed now," Kim said watching as Tommy's face fell, "But I have a feeling we need to talk tomorrow."

Tommy watched as she walked out of the room carrying his bottle of Jack Daniels and glass leaving him utterly confused at what had just happened. Sitting down in his chair the ranger of four colors rubbed the back of his head before deciding not to worry too much about it. Reaching over to turn the light out on his desk, he stood up and walked out of his office hoping that he would be able to fall asleep that night knowing that he was going to need it for the next day.


	16. Revalation

The light was shining through the window of Kira's room and the lump on the bed didn't give any sign that she was moving anytime soon. That was until her alarm went off startling the young woman and causing her to fall out of her bed with a loud thud as she hit the floor under her. Groaning Kira looked around and saw that she wasn't in her old bedroom and was instead in one of the guest rooms in Tommy's house. Suddenly she was bombarded with memories of the previous night and of Conner leaving the team to go on his own all so that he could fight Trent. Walking out of the room Kira made her way down the stairs hoping that everything involving Conner leaving was all just a dream, that he would be downstairs sitting on the couch watching TV, he wasn't. Walking into the kitchen Kira sat down next to Tommy who was drinking his coffee as if nothing had happened the night before, as if their red ranger hadn't left them.

"Good morning Kira," Kim said walking up to the table with a plate of food.

"Morning," Kira muttered sitting down.

The small group of three sat there eating there breakfast in a comfortable silence not wanting to do anything to break it. Finally Kim cleared her throat and looked over at Kira, who was just poking at her egg, and gave her a smile.

"So Kira is there anything that you want to do today?" Kim asked making Kira look up.

"Well…we do need to move stuff out of my room and paint it but while we're waiting for it to try we can do something," Kira responded give her a weak smile back.

Tommy watched as the two girls talked about what they were wanting to do that day while they waited to do Kira's room. But he couldn't help but to notice that Kira's smile wasn't a real smile that she was just putting on a show that would hopefully throw him and Kim off track. Shaking his head Tommy continued to drink his coffee while the other two finally figured out what they were going to do while they waited for him, Rocky, Jason, and Ethan to move the furniture out of the room. After everything was said and done the three got up and placed their plates in the dishwasher, then they walked into the living room to watch some TV when the doorbell rang. Walking over to open the door, Kira saw not only Rocky, but Hayley standing there with him smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey there guys," Rocky said grinning, "Hayley figured that she could help us so I brought her up with me."

"That's cool, she can go with me and Kira while you boys move her stuff," Kim said grinning while she walked over to the door.

"Wait you leave us to do most of the work?" Rocky asked as Jason's car pulled up in the driveway.

Jason stepped out of his car looking as if he had seen better days than that day when he noticed that there was a commotion going on at the front door. Deciding to make his presence known the former red ranger walked up and tapped Hayley on the shoulder making her turn around and smile when she spotted him.

"Jason hey glad you could make it," Hayley said loud enough for the others to hear.

"Jason," Kim said giving him a hug.

"Someone's happy," Jason pointed out as they walked into the living room.

"And someone looks as if he didn't fall asleep last night," Kim pointed out as they sat down, "something wrong?"

"It's nothing Kim, don't worry about it," he said reassuring the pink ranger.

The group then just sat there talking about different things, Tommy and Kim steering clear about what happened the previous night, when suddenly they heard the doorbell ring and not long after that Ethan walked in with a concerned expression. Frowning slightly and looking over at Kim to see if he wasn't alone, Tommy stood up and walked over to the blue ranger placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Ethan what's wrong?" Tommy asked concerned.

"I just saw Conner at his house packing a bag to go somewhere," Ethan muttered making Tommy's eyes narrow.

"I wouldn't worry about it Ethan I'm sure his parents wouldn't let him leave," Rocky said smiling.

"And it wouldn't concern me either had his parents not left for a two week trip cruise," Tommy said shaking his head, "and his bother goes to school out of Reefside so he wouldn't be able to help."

Kira tensed up as everyone started to wonder what Conner could be up to when she cleared her throat to bring them back to what they were doing. Sensing that she wanted to avoid the topic at all cost Kim nodded and turned to face the others giving them a smile.

"Whatever Conner is up to I'm sure it's nothing completely stupid so right now why don't you boys get started working on Kira's room," she said pulling Hayley and Kira towards her, "while the three of us go and do a little shopping."

The four just stood there in shock as the women walked out laughing and smiling leaving them there dumbfounded at what just happened. After hearing the front door slam Tommy shook his head and turned to the others before motioning to follow. Making their way up the stairs Tommy and the others started moving stuff from the yellow ranger's room into the spare across the hall.

"So Jason why do you look like you didn't get any sleep?" Tommy asked as the two of them moved Kira's dresser.

"I…I was having some strange dreams," Jason admitted sighing as they but down the heavy object, "in fact I've been having it for a while now."

"What's the dream about?" Rocky asked walking up.

"It's weird whenever I fall asleep I see Kat…"

"Kat?" Ethan asked confused.

"One of the first pink rangers, she took Kim's place when she left for Florida," Tommy said frowning, "continue Jase."

"Anyway, when I see here she just sitting there in a dark area and she crying muttering something about forgiveness…from us," Jason muttered confusing everyone.

The group of men all stood there confused as to what the meaning behind Jason's dreams could mean when Tommy decided that it probably didn't mean anything and got the rest of them back to work. However down town at a music store that Kira like to go to every once and a while, the three girls were walking around looking at different types of guitars and sheet music and by the end of their little exploration, Kira had walked out with about five different books of music, some new guitar chords, and some polish for her guitar. Walking towards the car Kira realized that she hadn't thought of Conner for the past couple of hours and then berated herself for thinking him. Hearing Kim gasp however brought Kira back into reality and, looking at where her mother was looking, Kira was surprised to see a woman with blond hair wearing a purple blouse and some lose fitting jeans.

"Kat? Kat is that you?" Kim asked walking up to her excited, "I haven't seen or heard from you in ages."

"I could say the same to you Kimberly," Kat said not moving an inch making Kim stop.

"Kat are…are you okay?"

Kay didn't say anything, but instead looked up at Kira then back at Kim before growling and turning away grabbing a hold of her head like she was in pain. Taking a step forward Kim was about to see if her friend was alright when Kat hissed at her making her do a double take. Turning back around Kat was now glaring at the three before she clenched her fist a stormed up to Kim in anger.

"It's because of you two that I was tortured mercilessly," She proclaimed confusing the two rangers.

"Kat what are you talking about?" Kim asked concerned and confused.

"Miss. Hilliard I promise you that I haven't met you till today and my mother here wouldn't do anything to harm you" Kira said walking up, "So how could we be the reason that you were tortured."

"Messagog…has many plans young pteradactyl," Kat whispered making their eyes widen.

Taking a step back Kat flicked her wrist and, to their amazement and slight fear, a purple dino morpher appeared.

"Dino thunder, power up," Kat hissed before transforming into the purple dino ranger.

"Oh shit," Kim muttered as her and Kira started walking away from her, "Kat why are you working for Messagog?"

"That's not the point Kimberly," Kat said walking towards them, "the point is that it's time for me to destroy you."

Kira bit down on her lower lip as the two of them keep trying to stay away from the evil purple ranger that they now know was Kat. However looking into her mom's eyes she knew that there was no way they could get out of there without a fight seeing as Kim would want to do everything in her power to help Kat.

"Could this day get any worse?" Kira whispered before the two of them morphed to fight.

"Now then little rangers," Kat taunted with an evil chuckle, "why don't you…entertain me a bit."


	17. Trouble Keeps Growing

To say that Rocky was surprised when he got a call from Hayley that they were being attacked by Kat, who turned out to be the purple ranger, was an understatement. After telling everyone what was going down the four morphed and arrived at the fight in what felt like less than a minute. Shaking his head at an unknown feeling Ethan looked at the three older rangers who stood there watching in horror as Kim and Kira were fighting Kat and as Hayley ran up to them.

"Okay so can I as you guys a question how is it that we morphed over at Dr. O's house but we ended up here after we morphed?" Ethan asked as Rocky looked over at him.

"I wouldn't question it Ethan," Rocky said as Hayley stopped right in front of them panting.

"Guys she…she's here in order to…to kill Kim," Hayley said between breaths.

"WHAT?!" Tommy yelled startling the three fighting.

"…Well, well, well, Tommy it's been too long," Kat said turning to face him, "Oh, and you brought friends."

"Kat this is insane why are you working with Messagog?" Jason asked stepping forward, "you're a good woman Kat, a good ranger join us."

"Oh no it doesn't work like that Jase," Kat said leaning up against the car next to her, "you see Messagog reminded me what it was like to be evil, how good it felt."

Jason eyes widened behind his visor and before he knew what was going on he was walking up to Kat and then knelling in front of her. The other guys, minus Kim and Kira who knew about her powers, stood there shocked when Kim pulled out her Thundermax Blaster and fired it at her only for a Tyrannodrone to jump in front of her to take the hit. Giving a small laugh Kat turned her attention back to Kim and Kira before kicking Jason back over to Tommy and the others.

"Do you remember Trent's warning little pteradactyl?" Kat asked smirking as Jason stood up clutching his chest, "about how I was going to take down Kim while a nasty surprise took care of you and the others."

Kira's eyes widened as the threat from before came to the forefront of her mind and almost caused her to cringe. Smirking, Kat snapped her fingers and, from out of the shadows, the creature that the others fought before appeared and knocked Kira towards the other. Laughing a little bit Kat turned her attention back towards Kim before the two started to fight again. Both pulling out their Thundermax Sabers they met in the middle and the fighting commenced as the other rangers started to fight off the monster. Twisting her body Kat dodged one of Kim's attack only to have her own attack blocked causing her to stumble a little bit. Meanwhile Kira and the others were having their own problems as the monster smashed into them forcing them on to the ground

"Okay this guy is getting annoying," Ethan said standing up, "Kira, Dr. O let's take this to the next level."

"Right," Kira said standing up.

"Sounds like a good plan Ethan," Tommy said nodding his head.

"SUPER DINO MODE!"

"Wow," was all Rocky could manage as he and Jason watched the other three ran forwards and started attacking their opponent.

"I'll say wish we had something like that," Jason said pulling out his sword, "but let's not let them have all the fun Rocky."

Running forward the two got back into the fight and were managing, with a little help from the others, to keep the monster at bay. Meanwhile Kim and Kat were still going strong and trying to outdo each other with every move that made. Finally Kim managed to get the upper hand and punched Kat in the gut making her stumble backwards attempting to catch her breath when Kim kicked her in the side making her collapse. Growling in frustration Kat shot up and lunched at Kim catching her off guard and punched her in the gut and kicked her in the chest.

"What's the matter Kim, starting to feel your age catching up with you?" Kat taunted giving her the come at me motion.

"Kat I don't want to fight you," Kim pleaded clutching her chest, "please I know this isn't you."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING KIMERLY!" Kat yelled pulling out her daggers.

Kim barely dodged the attack and jumped up onto a ledge before pulling out her bow and knocking an arrow pointed right at Kat.

"Kat stand down I don't want to do this," Kim begged pulling back on the string.

"You don't have the guts to take me down Kim," Kat taunted smirking behind her visor, "besides you have a choice, fight me or help your team and your _precious_ daughter."

Kim's attention was then on the others and she watched as Kira was flung against the wall only to fall on top of a car and forced to demorph. A sense of fear came over Kim as she saw the monster laugh and Kat chuckle as she turned to leave the fight.

"I thought I would destroy you but I figure watching you squirm to see if your daughter is okay is good enough for me," Kat said before vanishing.

Kim fired her arrows and managed to hit her new target, the creep who was attempting to hurt Tommy while he tried to take down some minions. The monster stumbled backwards before noticing Kim running over to Tommy and helps him up before turning to face him with an almost frightening aura of anger around her.

"You hurt my daughter, you tried to hurt the man I love, and for that you will get no mercy from me," Kim said before letting another barge of arrows fly at their opponent.

The monster didn't even see it coming and was soon being forced back up against a wall before he could notice Tommy and Jason, both with swords out, attacking him and forcing him back even more. Failing his arms a bit the monster sent out one more huge attack causing the rangers to back away before he himself vanished leaving them. Panting a little bit Kim turned on her heels and ran over to where Kira was. After demorphing Kim picked Kira up and was cradling her into her chest trying not to lose her composer when the others walked over towards her. Finally, much to Kim's rejoicing, Kira opened her eyes and coughed a little bit before attempting to sit up with Kim helping her.

"What…what happened?" Kira asked looking around.

"They retreated but…the monster is still alive and Kat's still with Messagog," Kim said kissing her forehead, "I was so worried when I saw you demorph."

"…Well at least I know you care enough to be worried," Kira said attempting to lighten the mood.

Thankfully it worked because Kim looked at her with a smile and then helped Kira up, with a little help from Tommy, so that they could get home. The ride back was quiet but that was okay because the two knew that there was going to be a discussion about what they were going to do now. When the house finally came into view, the pink ranger parked her car and followed Kira up to the house. The room was quiet as the two walked in and looked around to see the other rangers sitting there.

"So what are we going to do now?" Rocky asked as they sat down.

"We need to figure out a way to save Kat," Jason said from his place on the couch.

"And we will but right now we need to find a way to take down this monster," Tommy pointed out from his recliner, "as we found out today, he's strong, really strong, and we need to figure out away to power up and defeat him."

"Well if we can figure out how to use that…super dino mode thing, then we could possibly turn the table," Rocky said making Jason and Kim nod.

"Super dino mode could be useful," Ethan said nodding.

"But it's up to them to unlock it," Tommy stated making them frown.

"We'll find a way to defeat this guy but right now." Jason said standing up, "I have some things to do, phone in the verdict when you come to it."

After Jason made his way to the car Kira frowned and looked over at Kim, who was sitting on the couch, before speaking up.

"Where's Jason going?"

"Don't know but whatever he's doing I'm sure it will help," Tommy said smiling.

Meanwhile Conner was getting into his car getting ready to leave when he noticed a motorcycle pulling into his driveway and a man in red getting off of it. Walking up to Conner's window Jason knocked and Conner sighed before opening the door and stepping out of his car. Shoving his hands into his pocket Conner was trying to look everywhere that wasn't Jason and the two merely stood there neither saying anything.

"So…where you going?" Jason asked looking at the bag in the back of the car.

"…I was…going to Mariner Bay thought maybe Carter would be willing to train me a little bit before the fight," Conner responded rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well that's a good idea but he won't train you," Jason pointed out making Conner's frown.

"Why not?"

"Because he won't train someone who abandon his team."

"You guys don't want me to fight Trent, to take him down, I have to fight him or he's just going to grow stronger and stronger to a point that I'm not going to be able to beat him," Conner yelled not startling the older man.

"No Conner, you want to fight Trent, you have to stick with your team," Jason said shaking his head, "listen you're the red ranger the leader of the team but if you do something stupid like take this guy on by yourself…well let's just say that the other reds wouldn't be too happy with you."

Conner stood there in shock as Jason turned to leave before he stopped and turned back to face Conner for one last time.

"There's a new monster out there that we can't beat," He said picking up his helmet, "so we could really use all of the help we can get, but that's not your problem is it?"

With that Jason got on his bike and turned it on before backing up and leaving very confused Conner standing there wondering what he should do.


	18. A Confused Heart

'This is so stupid,' Erica thought as she slipped into the window of the Ford household, 'why do I even listen to the over grown dinosaur, oh right because he would kill me if I didn't.'

Closing the window to Kira's room, the young spy turned around only to see that the room was cleared of anything that would potentially help her in her quest to 'destroy' Conner and Kira's relationship. Pouting, Erica continued to look around the room attempting the find anything that would help but in the end she wasn't able to find anything. Turning to face the window the young woman had all but given up when suddenly a piece of paper on the floor caught her attention. Reaching down to pick it up Erica smiled as she read the paper.

_Dear Conner,_

_ Trust me when I say this isn't easy to tell you or even to write to you but the truth is that I like you. Not just in a friendly way either, I have, for a while, been wondering what it would be like if I was one of those girls that you constantly flirt with. That it was me that you had your arm wrapped around and while you kissed me on the cheek, needless to say that I've fallen for you, hard. I hope that this doesn't destroy our friendship and that you won't just ignore me when we're at school or even out on the battle field as rangers._

_Yours Always and Forever,_

_Kira_

Tears were forming in her eyes as Erica clutched the paper in her hand, reading the note over and over again. Kira truly did love this man and she was charged with destroying this budding relationship. What kind of monster would they be if she actually went through with this and played this to her so called advantage? Shaking her head Erica stood up and slipped out of the house attempting not to make any noise as she danced around the trash in the yard. After making it through the death trap that was the Ford yard Erica started down the road wonder where Kira could be. Think back however she remembered listening into a conversation between Tommy and that one woman who was starting the gymnastics team at the high school about said woman adopting her.

'What was her name again?' Erica wondered walking through the shadows, 'Oh right it was Kimberly Hart I remember from the announcements that I did the other morning.'

Walking into an alleyway Erica bit down on her lower lip and took a step forward to go through an invisa-portal. Appearing on Messagog's Island and inside the base Erica started to walk through the halls and towards where she knew where the humanoid dinosaur would be waiting for her. Quickly shoving the note in her pocket she slipped in the doorway and watched as Trent talked to Messagog about something that she couldn't quiet hear. When she could finally hear what they were saying she literally felt as if her blood had run cold.

"You will take Lotrax to your fight with McKnight, if it seems like he's about to win then summoned him, if it seems as if you're going to win summon him."

"So either way I win," Trent muttered smirking.

Nodding Messagog turned to face Erica who merely flinched and took a small step back making Messagog chuckle in amusement. Walking over to her Erica looked up to see Trent smirking at her before vanishing in an invisa-portal leaving her alone with something that should belong in a nightmare.

"I'm assuming that you have found something to aid you in your objective," he hissed walking around her.

"N-no the place was empty she doesn't live there anymore," Erica muttered not looking at him.

"That is…inconvenient," Messagog hissed walking away, "you'll have to find a way to become her friend and figure out a way from there."

Erica nodded and started to leave when Messagog called her name and, looking around, she saw a sight more terrifying then what Messagog normally looked like. His skin was starting to turn a greenish color and his claws looked as if they were longer and sharper than before. A feeling of fear started to fill Erica as Messagog walked back over to her and leaned in so that they were face to face before hissing.

"I would advise you not to fail this time, otherwise you might come across something…most unfortunate."

Flinching a little bit Erica quickly made her way out of the building and back on to the streets of Reefside and away from that hell hole she somehow managed to get herself into before sitting down on a bench and crying her eyes out. After wiping her eyes dry the young woman stood up and started off towards Cyberspace in hopes that she could calm down enough to figure out where Kira would be. Walking into the café Erica looked around and, not much to her surprise, saw Kira sitting there playing her guitar like there was nothing wrong in the world, but looking in her eyes she could tell that she was hiding some pain in her heart. Biting her lower lip, the blacked haired girl walked over to the girl in yellow and sat down in a chair nearby hoping that it would catch her attention. Sensing that someone had walked up, Kira looked up through her eye lashes and winced as she noticed the other girl sitting there looking at her.

"Hey Erica," Kira muttered looking back down to her guitar.

"Hey, where are the others ?" Erica asked looking around a little bit.

"Ethan is home working on homework, I haven't seen Conner in days, and my mom is out on a date with Dr. Oliver," Kira muttered not looking up.

"You haven't seen Conner?" Erica asked confused.

"Nope," Kira replied setting her guitar down, "what are you really here for Holtz, I know that you don't like me so spill what do you want."

"What are you talking about I hardly know you so I figured that I could get to know you," Erica defended frowning, "Look I don't really remember a lot from when I first came here but I don't want to fight with you so please can I just try to be your friend."

Kira sat there frowning before turning and placing her guitar in its case and locking it up. Turning back around Kira saw that Erica was sitting there with a hurt look before the she stood up and started to leave. Sighing Kira reached out and grabbed her wrist stopping her in her tracks and forcing her to turn back around.

"Why…why don't we get a coffee and talk for a little bit," Kira proposed making Erica smile.

Nodding, they walked over to the counter and the two order their drinks before walking over to a table in the corner of the café so that they could talk in private. They sat there talking about different things and found that they actually had a lot in common other than going to the same school. Not too long after they ordered Hayley walked over with their drinks and left them there sensing that they were having a good enough time without her intruding. They sat there talking till it was about time to close and Kira looked up and saw something that almost made her heart stop. Conner was standing there in the doorway looking around as if he was trying to pinpoint someone and finally his eyes landed on her. Biting down on her lower lip Kira watched as he made her way over to the table not noticing Erica tensing up. Standing up Erica was about to leave but Kira merely smiled and motioned for her to sit down again while Conner sat down next to her.

"So what are you here for Conner?" Erica asked after a few minutes of silence.

"…I just needed to talk with Kira about something but it can wait," Conner replied not looking at said girl next to him.

"Oh no that's fine I'll leave you two alone I don't want to intrude," Erica said standing up again.

"Oh, Erica as a sign of our new friendship why don't you come over and spend the night this upcoming Saturday?" Kira suggested smiling.

"Sure I would love to," Erica replied picking up her bag.

Walking out of Cyberspace Erica could feel tears swelling up in her eyes again from both sadness and joy. Out of sadness because of what she was being forced to do and out of joy at the fact that she finally had made friend. Wiping her eyes Erica slipped into a nearby invisa-portal when she was sure no one was looking and made her way to tell Messagog what happened.

Next time on power rangers:

Erica has to come to the decision if she wants to continue down the path she's on now or tell Kira the truth in a hope that she would understand. And after suffering a defeat at the hands of Lotrax, Tommy and Kim set off on a journey to find a power source to help them, but will it be enough. Find out next time on power rangers.


	19. Erica's Deception Brought to Light

Tommy sat there in his office attempting to grade some papers that he needed to get back to his students, however, every time he attempted to concentrate his thoughts were pulled towards the pink ranger that was currently cooking dinner. Slamming his pencil down on to his desk Tommy let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead trying to relieve the headache forming at the moment. Hearing someone chuckle, the black dino ranger turned to see the woman that held his heart standing there leaning against the door frame smiling at him. Turning his chair to face her Tommy gave her a small smile before she made her way over to him to kiss him on the cheek.

"Having fun?" Kim teased looking over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

"Tons just wait until you get to do this," Tommy pointed out with a smirk.

Chuckling a little bit Kim turned to leave but reminded Tommy that dinner was almost ready and she was going to drag him out of the office if he wasn't done by then. Walking down the stairs the pink ranger decided to see if Kira was home yet and was surprised to see Conner's car pull up. Slipping behind a wall where she could still watch the two Kim smiled as she saw Conner step out followed by Kira. The two walked up to the front door and stopped allowing Kim to get closer so that she could hear what they were saying. It's not that she enjoy listening in on her daughter's conversation but she was still going to do what any mother and get some ammunition to tease her later. Watching the two it was all that Kim could do not to smile as Kira leaned in and kissed Conner on the cheek leaving the young man blushing as she walked up to the front door.

"I'm home," Kira said loud enough for Tommy to hear upstairs.

"There's no need to yell Kira," Kim said with a knowing smile as she walked out of her hiding spot.

"Oh hey mom I was…what's with the smile?" Kira asked suddenly concern.

"Oh nothing Kira," the pink ranger stated turning around, "I was just watching the cutest scene between two power rangers though."

A sense of fear and embarrassment came over the young yellow ranger as she realize what her adoptive mother was doing to her, she was playing the mom part all too well. Blushing a shade of red that would match Conner's outfit Kira ran up the stairs leaving Kim there chuckling as she followed her to see if she was all right. Opening the door to Kira's bedroom Kim smiled as she saw Kira there attempting to study with the blush still present on her being. Walking over to her, the older ranger sat down and smiled before giving Kira a reassuring hug and kissing the top of her head.

"You going to be okay Kira?" Kim asked rubbing her back.

"You're playing the part of a mother really well Kim," Kira sighed as she looked up from her books, "not even my biological mother did that."

"Well if you don't want me to listen in on conversations like that just tell me," Kim said smiling at her, "that doesn't mean I'll listen though I still have to have something to tease you with."

Smiling Kira gave Kim a quick hug before mentioning that she did actually have to study for a test in Dr. O's class. The rest of the day went by uneventfully as the small group of three sat down and ate their dinner when a thought crossed Kira's mind.

"Hey mom if it doesn't bother you or Dr. O, do you two mind if Erica spends the night on Saturday?" Kira asked looking up at the older couple.

The two looked at each other, Kim with a neutral look and Tommy who seemed to ponder the question. After thinking it over Tommy merely shrugged and looked at Kim with a 'it doesn't bother me' look making Kim smile and then nod at Kira. Smiling Kira finished off her dinner and ran up the stairs to text Erica when she realized that she didn't have her cell phone number. Pouting Kira figured that she would ask Erica tomorrow when she saw her at school the next day when suddenly her thoughts were pulled back to the young red ranger. Conner had told her that Jason had come and pointed him in the right direction and that he would start helping with their latest problem. Smiling, Kira placed felt the hand that Conner held earlier tingle a little bit before she decided to go to bed and see where tomorrow takes her. The next morning rolled around and a groan from the young yellow ranger could be heard from down stairs. Laughing Kim started making lunch for the other two as she would be staying home and cleaning the house.

'No matter how old that man gets Tommy will never be able to pick up after himself,' Kim thought as she placed some left overs in a couple of lunch bags.

"Tommy, Kira get down here now and grab your breakfast and lunch," Kim yelled walking to the bottom of the stairs, "come on you're going to be late if you don't leave in the next five minutes."

The two made their way down the steps and into kitchen where Kim was standing with some breakfast for the both of them along with their lunches. Handing it to the both of them, the pink ranger shooed them out the door and off to the school so that she could get on with her own day. When Tommy pulled into the school parking lot, Kira was glad to see Conner kicking a soccer ball around and Ethan sitting there on his laptop with Erica next to him. Getting out of the car the yellow ranger ran over and smiled when the three looked over to see her. Sitting down next to Erica the two started talking about Saturday, Erica excited about being able to spend the night, when a boy in a white under armor shirt and black over shirt walked to them.

"Hey I'm looking for a Conner McKnight," the boy said grinning.

"I'm him," Conner said walking over to the group, "what can I do for you?"

"My name is Alex Baylen, I've just transferred from Mariner Bay High and was on the soccer team over there and the word is that if I want on the team that I talk to you," Alex said holding out his hand.

"Alex Baylen I've heard about you," Conner said shaking his hand, "watched some of your games online too, you're good."

Kira smiled as the two went on and on about different games they've played and even some professional games that they watched were the player made an epic play. The school bell rang and the four of them went off towards the their classes. By the end of the day Kira was so tired that she was glad Conner suggested that after he gave Alex his try-outs they all head down to the park and hang out by the pond. The try-outs went smoothly and Alex made the team with flying colors before Conner invited him to go to the park with them to the park.

"Wish I could man but I have to get back home and help unpack the rest of the boxes," Alex said as he picked up his motorcycle helmet, "But we can hang tomorrow, maybe that Cyberspace Café you told me about earlier."

"Sure, how does noon sound to you?" Conner said grinning.

"Cool see ya then," Alex said driving off.

"He's cute," Erica muttered not knowing Kira could hear her.

Smirking Kira climbed into the front of Conner's car as Ethan and Erica got into the back and Conner in on the driver side. Heading out they stopped and got some snacks before heading to the park and making their way over to the pond. The group was having a ton of fun but Erica couldn't help but feel that something bad was about to happen. When it was starting to get dark the group figured that they should head out and Erica thought that they were in the clear. That was until they saw Trent leaning against Conner's car looking as if he was waiting for them.

"Trent! What are you doing here?" Erica asked trying to act nonchalant.

"I wouldn't act so naïve Erica, we both know why I'm here," Trent said pushing himself off the car, "but I really don't care, I'm just here to see how you're doing, under Messagog's order."

"I...I don't know what you're talking about," Erica stuttered senseing that the others were looking at her now.

"Oh please Erica don't lie," Trent said laughing coldly, "why don't I fill your so called friends in on what you're really doing huh?"

"What are you talking about Trent?" Conner hissed looking back at the evil white ranger.

"I mean that Erica was suppose to spy on you three and even attempt to destroy your and Kira's relationship McKnight, but Messagog sensed that she wouldn't be able to do it so he sent me to finish her off," Trent said morphing into his ranger form, "and that's what I plan to do."

Conner followed soon after Trent and morphed also clashing with the other ranger and starting up another fight between the two. Kira could tell that Conner was fuming even if his face wasn't showing and she couldn't blame him, the person that they thought would be there friend turned out to be working for their enemy. Looking over at Erica while morphing Kira saw that there were tears in her eyes and couldn't help but to have mixed feelings at the moment.

"Kira, I…I can explain," Erica whispered looking at the yellow ranger.

"And trust me you will Erica but just know that I won't be able to trust you for a while after this," Kira whispered back as Erica looked at the ground.

"I understand."

Kira ran forward alongside a morphed Ethan so that they could help Conner with his fight but as soon as they could get close Conner looked back at them and Kira sensed that something was different about this fight. Conner and Trent's fight to the death had just been rescheduled for that second in Reefside Park.


	20. Ancient Power

Erica winced as a cold droplet hit her forehead forcing her to look up at the sky to see a mass of black clouds above them. Looking back at the flash of red and white it was all she could do not to scream out due to her predicament. Conner and Trent have been fighting for the past ten minutes and the two didn't seem like they were going to be finishing up anytime soon as Trent smashed Conner into a tree. Watching as Conner struggled to stand Erica felt her tears mingle with the raindrops falling down her face before she couldn't help it anymore, she collapsed on to her knees and started crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she kept whimpering catching Kira's attention.

The yellow ranger felt bad about turning her back on Erica but how could she trust her after she betrayed them. Okay so maybe she didn't betray them per say and from what Trent said she wasn't wanting to do her assignment. Kneeling down next to Erica Kira placed her hand on Erica's shoulder to catch her attention before she took her helmet off. Erica's were now red and puffy and Kira felt her heart ache for the misled girl.

"Erica, look I shouldn't have…"

"No Kira it was my fault, I should have told you from the beginning but…it's Messagog he was going to kill me if I didn't do as he said," Erica muttered before there was a loud clap of thunder.

Kira gave her a small hug before turning her attention back to the young man that held her heart. Conner and Trent were clashing and fighting like the warriors they were made to be. Conner dodged one of Trent's attacks and kicked off a tree so that he flipped over Trent and landed near the pond. Pulling out his Thundermax Saber, Conner ran forward and attacked Trent before bringing his leg up and kicked Trent in his side forcing him to stumble backwards. Dodging the next attack from Trent, Conner switched his sword into blaster mode and fired some shots at his opponent only for him to dodge it and send some energy arrows back at him. Feeling the attack hit him Conner flew back into the pond and was about to get up when he felt a hand wrap around his throat.

"What's the matter McKnight I know you're not getting tired yet so why don't you fight back?" Trent yelled throwing Conner over to where the other three were.

"Conner!" Kira yelled running over to him, "Conner are you alright?"

"I'm fine Kira, but I want you and Ethan to get Erica and get out," Conner order standing up, "as for me I have a white ranger to take care of, SUPER DINO MODE!"

Kira was now faced with conflicting emotions as she watch Conner continued with his fight against Trent. She knew that she should take Erica and run but her heart was telling her to stay and make sure that Conner would be okay. Thankfully her prays were answered and as she saw four different colored figures run up to them. The pink claded one running straight over to her and looking at her in shock when she noticed that she didn't have her helmet on before noticing Erica on the ground, a near emotional wreck.

"What happened here?" Tommy asked kneeling beside them.

"Long story short, Erica knew that we were the rangers and was being used by Messagog to destroy mine and Conner's relationship," Kira muttered as she didn't take her eyes off Conner.

"Alright you guys take care of her while me, Rocky, and Ethan help Conner," Jason said turning towards the younger red ranger.

"He won't let you help," Kira said looking down "this is the battle they've been waiting for."

Kim could feel Tommy tense up next to her and looked over to see that the black ranger's attention was captured by the fight going on in front of them. To her it seemed so evenly matched, both rangers were using raw power to over throw the other and matching each other's moves. Kim was so enthralled that she barely heard Erica's scream and, when she turned around, she saw Lotrax attacking them. Grabbing both Erica and Kira, the pink ranger pushed them out of the way before dodging the attack herself. Landing on her feet Kim pulled out her power bow and fired some arrows at Lotrax before pulling out her Thundermax Blaster and firing some more. Meanwhile while the others were fighting Lotrax, Conner was continuing his fight with Trent and managing to push him back into a corner. He was starting to feel tired and he knew that no matter what, if he didn't finish this in a little while then neither of them would be walking out of this fight alive.

"Kim watch out," Tommy yelled as the two of them dodged and energy blast, "well this is going to be fun."

"Tommy why don't you guys do that super dino mode thing that Conner is doing?" Kim yelled from her position from behind a car.

"Great idea Kim," Tommy responded, "Ethan, Kira lets go super dino now."

The three rangers went into super dino mode catching Lotrax off guard enough so that they could get in a great amount of damage done to their foe. The others three all ran in and attempted to help their friends not noticing Zeltrax appearing behind Erica and grabbing her before vanishing. Hearing Erica scream, Kira turned around in just enough time to see Zeltrax grabbing her friend and, suddenly afraid, she ran forward to help her.

"I don't think so little ranger," Zeltrax said pulling out his sword and using his energy attack her.

Kira screamed as she was sent flying, catching Kim's attention and making her turn around to see Kira hit the ground hard, but not hard enough to demorph her. A sudden feeling of anger over came the four older rangers and Jason let out an almost feral growl. He was fed up with these cheating ingrates and he wanted to do was take down the ones that hurt his friends. Feeling a sudden surge of energy Jason let out a yell catching everyone off guard.

"ANCIENT POWER!"

Much to Tommy's surprise Jason's outfit, much like when they go super dino mode, changed but instead of getting the spikes like their power up his outfit now resembled his original outfit. Instead of the side detail the original diamonds were there but the power coins weren't, and the helmet now looked more to the originals now. Rocky and Kim looked on in amazement before deciding to try that move out themselves, and standing side by side cried out.

"ANCIENT POWER!"

Soon their outfits changed and they, like Jason, had their new outfits and abilities ready to take on Lotrax. The five rangers ran forward and, catching Lotrax off guard let out a barge of attacks forcing Lotrax towards the pond and Trent. After pushing the monster back far enough Jason kicked the monster in the chest and sent it flying into the water before being forced to demorph along with Kim and Rocky for using too much energy. Lotrax, standing up, looked over at them before turning towards where Trent and Conner was before vanishing. Wondering what was going on, Tommy and the other turned to see a surprising sight, Trent demorphing and falling backwards into the pond. Kira's eyes widened as she watched Conner demorph and kneel over Trent leaning into talk to the evil ranger. Walking over to Conner, the yellow ranger could tell that he was visibly shaken by what was happening and, looking down, she could tell why, Trent Fernandez was dead. Hugging Conner, Kira did all she could in order to calm him down but it was hard doing so when everything was coming down around them. Her new friend that she had, needed to talk to was captured and Messagog was going to do God knows what to her, and now Trent, a possible ally was now dead right in front of them.

"Conner what happened?" Tommy asked walking over to the two.

"Trent…I…I killed him," Conner muttered not looking up, "I…I didn't mean to Dr. O I really didn't but we were fighting and it…it just happened."

Tommy looked over at Jason and nodded before motioning for the others to leave so that the three of them could talk. Kim, helping Kira up, motion for Ethan to follow as Rocky followed in pursuit. Sitting down next to Conner on the other side, Jason looked over at Trent before leaning in and closing the white ranger's eyes.

"Conner if you want to talk about it I…"

"I didn't mean to do it Dr. O I really didn't," Conner said on the verge of tears.

"Don't take it to heart kid," Jason said patting his back, "things happen that we can't control."

"But I…"

"Conner stop," Tommy said stopping him, "we know that you're startled by this and it's okay but don't let it over take you, Trent was working for Messagog and he knew what he was doing like Jason said things happen and we can't control it so the best thing to do is just push it from your mind and mourn in your heart but you'll need to be ready for the next fight."

Conner didn't say anything after that and just let the two older rangers lead him to the others. Walking straight into Kira's arms Conner couldn't think about any other place he would rather be and, climbing into his car he watched as Kira climbed in the passenger and one thought ran through his mind, it was going to be a long night.


	21. Kat's Confusion and Erica's Situation

Erica shivered as she awoke in a cold cell in the all too familiar setting of the bottom floor of Messagog's lair. Whimpering she didn't hear the door open and didn't see a lone figure walk in and stop in front of her cell, casting a shadow over the scared girl. Looking up, she yelped when she saw Kat standing in front of her with a neutral expression, and in her hands the keys to the cell. Opening the door Kat walked in and blocked Erica as she tried to escape before placing her hand on her shoulder before leading out of the area and into an elevator. Starting to shake, Erica turned her head to face Kat wanting to see what floor they were going to.

"Kat please tell me where you're taking me," Erica said crying.

"Stop your crying Elsa I'm not in the mood," Kat said not looking at her.

"Who's Elsa?"

"Oh right your mind was rewritten so you actually believe that you're this innocent little high school girl," Kat muttered catching Erica's attention.

"Wait what did you say?"Erica asked concerned.

"Nothing just shut up and don't move unless I tell you to," Kat commanded glaring at her, "bad enough I had to go and get you but now that the useless white ranger is dead I have to pick up the slack and do everything he was suppose to."

Feeling the elevator stop and watching as the door open, Kat pushed Erica out of said contraption and forced her to keep moving down the hall. When they finally made it to the main control room Kat opened the door to revile that Messagog was standing there waiting for them with an unappeased look on his face. Pushing the younger girl in Kat turned and muttered something that Erica couldn't hear before closing the door and leaving the two alone. A sudden feeling of dread over came Erica as she turned to face the dinosaur hybrid, wondering what could be in store for her.

"You have…_betrayed_ me Elsa," Messagog hissed walking up to her, "I don't tolerate betrayal, now because of you, my white ranger is dead."

"Please I didn't want any of this I just want to go back to my apartment and I want to hang out with my friend," Erica said backing away.

"Ah right you believe that you're actually friends with the power ranger," the dinosaur chuckled turning away, "what makes you think that they would take you back after you betrayed them and kept your little secret away from them."

"I know that they will," Erica yelled clenching her fist, "Kira is my friend and I'm sure that she would forgive me if I tell her what really is going on here."

"That you're not who you say you are, that in actuality you are really one of my minions named Elsa and that I transformed you into what you are today," Messagog retorted with a smirk as he watched her face fall.

"I…I…"

"Yes just let it all sink in _Erica_, but know this your whole life is a lie created by me," Messagog said grabbing her throat, "who will ever want to be your friend, who will ever love you?"

Sending a mental attack at the younger girl, Messagog carelessly dropped her to the ground and watched as she had multiple convulsions before stopping when she fell unconscious. Looking up to see Kat standing there looking at the younger girl in shock and, could it actually be, a hint of fear.

"Are you afraid for yourself, or for her?" Messagog asked walking away from the younger girl.

"You didn't have to attack her that much!" Kat yelled looking up at him before screaming and clutching her head.

"You are in no position to tell me what I can or can't do, now take her and place her back in her cell," Messagog commanded turning his attention towards the computer.

Kat picked the girl up in her arms and carried her to the elevator before gently placing her on the ground and hitting the button to take them to the basement floor. Kneeling down in front of her Kat started to look her over and check for any injury, she didn't know why but she had a sudden feeling of wanting to protect this girl. It startled her and at the same time it seemed so natural to her, because from what she remembered she was at one point in time a good power ranger and fought alongside Tommy and the others against to forces of evil. Closing her eyes, Kat heard the ding of the elevator and then picked Erica up and walked her to her cell and placing her on the bed.

'What is this feeling raising up inside of me?' Kat thought turning away, 'Could I actually care for this girl, I mean she was Elsa but…but she not Elsa anymore, any part of the woman was wiped away when Messagog rewrote her memory.'

Speed walking out of the cell Kat made her way to where she knew an invisa-portal was and walked through it appearing in her new Reefside apartment. Looking around she didn't see anything out of the ordinary but she could tell that her hands were shaking for some odd reason. Then it hit her like a load of bricks, she was wanting to protect that girl in the cell back at Messagog's island but she also knew that if she tried anything that both her and Erica would be killed.

'Did I become so inhuman that I forgot what it was like to care about someone else?' Kat wondered sitting down.

Deciding to test out if she could still actually care about someone besides herself she grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number that she hadn't dialed in a long, long time. Hearing the phone starting to ring she held her breath and prayed that he would actually pick up seeing that they were fighting last time they saw each other.

"Hello?" A tired man asked on the other end of the line.

"Jason it's Kat, meet me the Youth Center in Angel Grove tomorrow at six and come alone."


	22. Yellow's Comfort

Kira sat there on the couch, arm around Conner, just allowing him to let all of his pent up emotions out. He wasn't crying, but his shaking wasn't going to stop anytime soon and Kira had told Kim and the others that she would be with him till he's better. Rubbing her hand over the length of his back, Kira placed a small kiss on the side of his head before hugging him as the first of the tears started to cascade down his face. From the other room, Kim was watching the two wondering if she should go in and see if there was anything that they needed. Deciding that she should, Kim took a step forward only to feel Tommy's hand on her shoulder stopping her from taking another step forward. Turning around Kim looked at the man who merely shook his head and motioned for her to follow him out the back door to give the two some space.

"What are you doing Tommy I just wanted to see if they were okay," Kim said as she closed the door.

"I understand that but right now all Conner needs is Kira's support to help him through this," Tommy muttered sitting down and patting the chair next to him.

Kim didn't respond and instead sat down next to him and looked up at the now clear sky dotted with stars. It always amazed her how much the weather could change in just a seconds notice and that Mother Nature could word so many miracles just by what she decides to through at them. Looking back through the glass door to where the two younger rangers were, Kim felt a sense of fear as she watched Kira take care of Conner in a way that only a loved one could do. Looking over Tommy saw Kim looking at the ground messing with her hands with a depressed look on her face, and opening his mouth to ask what was wrong he looked back and saw why she was sad. Giving her a small smile, the multi-colored ranger wrapped his arm around her and gave her a soft squeeze to bring her back to reality.

"You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I just have to remember that Kira's not my biological child and that she's old enough to know how to take care of others," Kim muttered leaning into him.

Meanwhile inside the house, Kira was attempting to get Conner to tell her what was going on during the last little bit of his fight with Trent. Rubbing his hand gentle Kira placed her head on his shoulder and whispered calming words to him in hopes that it would coax him into talking to her. Conner was shaking horribly and Kira was doing all she could to help him but in the back of her mind she didn't know what to do because she never watch someone die in front of her.

"Conner please just talk to me," Kira whispered rubbing his back and lifting up her head, "please I want to help but if you won't tell me then I can't do anything."

"…We were fighting just like we always do," Conner muttered recalling the fight.

_Flashback_

_ Conner twirled his tyrannostaff above his head and brought it down attacking the white ranger, who rolled out of the way just in time. The fight had been going on for a while and neither were giving any ground while the other wasn't giving any ground. This was the fight that they were expecting for their final fight, but as Trent aimed to kill Conner, said red ranger was attempting to figure out a way to refrain from killing the white ranger unless it was necessary. Unfortunately Trent wasn't giving him much of an option and Conner didn't want to kill him so that could keep his conscious clear._

_ 'A great warrior isn't someone who kills the most but is the one who can figure out a way to beat someone without shedding any blood,' Conner remembered Dr. O telling him when they first became rangers._

_ 'I promise Dr. O, I won't kill unless I need to," Conner thought as he jumped over one of Trent's attacks._

_ Kicking off a tree Conner landed a kick on Trent's chest and forced him back towards the pond before pulling out his Thundermax Saber to attack again. However before he started forward Conner froze when he realized that if he did attack then it would possibly lead to Trent's death. The two of them were at their limits and they knew that one more attack would mean the end of their opponent. Trent however was closer to collapsing then Conner was and looked as if he wouldn't even be able to lift his dagger to block his attack. Lowering his weapon Conner turned to leave when he heard Trent yell out…_

_ "What the hell this was supposed to be a fight to the death you bastard why are you leaving?"_

_ "Because killing you wouldn't gain me anything," Conner retorted turning around, "I realize now that when you challenged me that I was frustrated, I wanted nothing more than to rid the world of villains like you, but then something else came to mind…"_

_ "What are you talking about McKnight?"_

_ "I realized that you could be an ally," Conner said loud enough for him to hear._

_ Trent stood there a second taking in what the red ranger was telling him. Did they truly want someone like him on their team to help take down Messagog, did he even want to take Messagog down. Clutching his side Trent started to feel Messagog's presence in his mind and he was suddenly running forward to finish Conner off. Dodging the attack Conner brought his Thundermax saber up and stabbed Trent in the gut before realizing what he did. Stumbling back Conner fell to his knees and took off his helmet only to notice Trent motioning for him to come closer._

_ 'If he kills me then so be it,' Conner thought as he made his way to Trent._

_ "What is it Trent?" Conner asked holding him up._

_ "Co-Conner I…I'm finally…finally free," Trent coughed out, "Conner…watch out…watch out for the wh-white…dino gem."_

_ "What do you mean?" Conner asked confused._

_ "It…it corrupts the user making him evil, unless you…find someone who…who can control it," Trent explained gasping for air, "Conner please, please take the white gem and protect it from…from my father."_

_ "Your father!" Conner said in shock, "Trent what are you…Trent…Trent…"_

_End of FB_

"And that's when you came over to me," Conner explained as tears swelled up in Kira's eyes.

"Conner I…I don't know what to say," Kira said hugging him, "you said you have the white dino gem, where is it?"

Reaching into his pocket Conner pulled out the white dino gem and shoed it to Kira who took it in her hand and looked it over. The gem was pure white just like their gems matched their colors but she could sense a dark aura surrounding it. Placing it down on the table Kira wrapped her arms around Conner and kissed his cheek comforting him before whispering in his ear…

"Just remember that you don't have to suffer alone, just call me if you ever want to talk."

"I know," Conner responded wrapping his arm around her waist while still looking at the white dino gem, "the question I want answered now though is who the new white ranger will be."

"I don't know," Kira said with a frown, "but whoever it is we need to find him or her so that we can defeat Messagog and save Erica and Kat."


	23. Secret Meeting

Jason couldn't believe that he was sitting in his car outside of the Angel Grove Youth Center waiting for Kat to show up just so they could talk about something. At first he was confused that one of their enemies wanted to meet him in secret and at a place where everyone would recognize them. However thinking back on it he figured that if she wanted to destroy him then she would have chosen a less crowded place to do so. Trying to think of any logical reason that she would want to meet here, Jason was suddenly caught off guard when a black Mustang GT pulled up next to him. Stepping out of the car he wasn't at all surprised when Kat stepped out and looked over at him with a neutral expression.

"So shall we head inside?" Jason asked and he could have sworn he saw a small smile appear on her face.

"Lead the way," Kat replied following the crimson ranger.

The two made their way inside and towards a back corner so that they could get a little bit of privacy whilst the talked. Pulling out her seat Jason swore he heard Kat giggle a little bit before sitting down and waiting for him to take his seat. Taking a deep breath Jason sat down and looked over at the blond-haired woman sitting in front of him and he began to wonder if this was merely a dream. That he would wake up and find himself in his house, lying on his bed with an aching heart knowing that they would have to take Kat down if they couldn't save her.

"So do you want to tell me why we're meeting here in secret?" Jason asked leaning back in his chair.

"…Erica's safe…for now," Kat muttered catching him off guard.

"What?"

"Messagog is holding her prisoner in hopes that the younger rangers will be foolish enough to try to save her," Kat continued looking up at the ceiling, "when I was taking her back to her cell I began to wonder if…if I had lost all my humanity."

"What do you mean Kat?"

"I was fighting you guys as if it didn't matter" the blond pointed out finally looking at him, "I wanted nothing more than to destroy Kim and have everyone watch it happen, but…is that really me or is it the gem and Messagog trying to control me?"

"I don't believe that's you Kat," Jason said taking a hold of her hand, "the Katharine that I know wouldn't want to destroy her friends."

"But what about Kim?" Kat whispered.

"What about her Kat, she's your friend too, just like the rest of us."

"No Jason you don't understand," Kat hissed pulling away from him, "I…even before I became the purple ranger I was mad at Kim because she always held Tommy's heart, something that I wanted to do."

Jason sat there looking at Kat with a concerned look, trying to think of anything that he could say that would help them in this situation. Did Kat still love Tommy and if she did what would she do in order to get him away from Kim? Sighing Jason almost didn't notice two glasses being placed on the table by a heavy set man wearing a…Hawaiian shirt!

"Ernie?" Jason asked in shock.

"How you doing Jason?" the big man said smiling at them, "and Kat it's been too long."

"Ernie how have you been?" Kat asked smiling.

"Oh I've been good, it's great to be back in Angel Grove doing what I love," Ernie said looking around the Youth Center, "though I do miss my best customers."

"Well you know how it goes, head to college then you rarely ever get to see some of the best places of your childhood," Jason said grinning, glad for the momentary distraction from their previous conversation.

"So how are the other rangers?"

Jason and Kat, both who were taking a drink at the time, choked slightly and looked up at Ernie with expressions of surprise and worry.

"Don't worry I'm the only one who knows," the big guy said with a reassuring smile.

"Wait you knew the entire time?" Kat asked biting her lower lip.

"Not the entire time but after Tommy came to Angel Grove, followed quickly by the green ranger I put two and two together," Ernie said before turning around, "well if you excuse me I have some more drinks to deliver, and don't worry about yours it's on the house."

The two watched as Ernie walked away so that he could continue with his job leaving the two with something to think about. If Ernie knew they were the rangers then who else figured it out. Laughing, Jason took a sip of his drink before placing it back on the table and then leaning back in his chair catching Kat of guard.

"What is so funny Jason?" Kat asked narrowing her eyes.

"You know I figured that I would be pissed off at Ernie for knowing that we were the rangers but instead I'm glad, relieved actually that someone we can trust knows, could you imagine what it would be like if Bulk or Skull knew?" Jason pointed out grinning.

Tilting her head to the side, Kat mulled it over before agreeing with him then looking outside to see that it was raining now. Closing her eyes she could hear the sound of the rain hitting the roof and, surprisingly, it was enough to calm her down. However that didn't last long because the image of Erica back in her cell popped up in her head startling her and causing her to topple out of her seat.

"Kat!" Jason said getting out of his chair to help her, "Kat are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jase, just…just thought of something," Kat said as he helped her stand up.

"And what would that be?"

"…Jason you and the others would do anything in order to help…Erica right?" Kat asked looking at him.

"Of course that's what rangers do remember, we help the innocent," Jason stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and truthfully it was.

"What if I were to tell you that originally Erica was the woman known to the dino thunder rangers as Elsa?"

"She was Elsa?!" Jason asked surprised.

"Was being the key word there, any trace of Elsa was destroyed when Messagog rewrote her memory," Kat promised secretly enjoying the fact that Jason hadn't let her go yet.

"So Elsa is no more and it's only Erica now, no chance of that vial woman coming back?" Jason asked curiously.

"Nope."

"How do you know that though?" Jason asked making her look him in the eyes.

"I…I listened in on a conversation between Zeltrax and Messagog about the same thing, trust me when I say Messagog sounded pretty confident when he said Elsa was gone forever," Kat said not losing eye contact.

Jason stood there for a moment trying to find any hint that she was lying to him and that this was all a trick to get him to trust her. Seeing nothing but the truth in her eyes Jason hugged the former pink ranger and was surprised when she hugged back. Figuring that he could take a shot in the dark Jason pulled back and looked Kat in the eyes again.

"Kat come back to us, join our team and together we can take down Messagog," Jason proposed hoping that it would work.

"I…I would love to Jason but…I need to figure some things out right now and…if I'm not there I'm afraid that Messagog will kill Erica," Kat whispered looking at the ground, "trust me when I say I'm doing this for her safety."

"So you'll keep fighting us?" Jason asked noticing the tears in her eyes.

"Yes."

"Then I'll tell the others what's going on,"

"No Jason, you can tell Tommy but that's it alright, I need it to look convincing and I know that if both me and Kim know that I'm a double agent then we won't fight to our full potential," Kat said cupping his face, "you have to trust me on this though I'll keep working for Messagog but I need to know that I can trust you to keep up the act."

"Alright we do this your way but I'm not happy about it," Jason said shaking his head.

"When are you ever happy about when a plan involves a ranger on the other side?" Kat whispered jokingly before kissing his cheek, "Now be a good boy and go home to get some sleep."

Walking outside with her, Jason watched as she climbed in her car and drove off, but not before giving him a reassuring smile. After she left the crimson ranger started his car up knowing that with his and Kat's scheme that everything was about to get ten times harder.

'I just wonder if the others will be able to forgive us?' he thought before heading back to his house for the night.


	24. I Dream of Ninjetti

Tommy couldn't help but to feel relieved as he finally was able to fall into a much needed sleep. Not even an hour ago he had gotten a interesting phone call from Jason telling him that he had just met with none other than Katharine Hillard herself. At first he was hesitant but after Jason explained what was going on he figured that he knew what he was doing and didn't argue with him. All he wanted to do now though was get through the night without any problems and wake up in the morning to the smell of coffee. However a peaceful night of sleep isn't what he was going to get when he found himself at the Temple of Power with Ninjor waiting out in front.

"Huh, Ninjor? Tommy stated in shock.

"Tommy it's been too long," Ninjor said waving at him, "come there is much to discuss."

Tommy followed without another word and the two of them made their way into the Temple of Power bringing back memories for the veteran ranger. Placing his hand on the wall though it surprised him when, instead of feeling the coolness of the stone, his hand went right through it. Turning to face Ninjor he could tell that the ninja was laughing at him before turning back and motioning for him to continue to follow. After they made their way into center of the temple Tommy waited as Ninjor walked around and looked around as if he hadn't been there for a while.

"Ninjor what's going on here, why did my hand go through the wall?" Tommy asked pointing in the direction they came from.

"Oh that's simple Tommy, this is merely a vision I couldn't physically bring you here so I did the next best thing," Ninjor explained turning to face him, "Tommy it seems that you and the others have lost touch with your ninjetti."

"Lost touch with ninjetti?" Tommy asked confused, "I didn't think that was even possible."

"One can fully lose touch with their ninjetti abilities but merely they hadn't used it for so long they had forgotten what it felt like," the ninja continued as a sense of understanding came over Tommy.

"So what do we need to do?"

"Simple all you need to do is come to the Temple of Power and prove that you are still capable of using your ninjetti abilities."

"Alright then me, Kim, and Rocky will go to the Temple of Power and prove ourselves then," Tommy said with a conviction that made Ninjor proud.

"Only you and Kim are required to come Tommy, I know that you have a new team that no nothing of ninjetti therefore when you come I will change you and Kim into ninjetti masters allowing you to train a new generation of ninja," Ninjor said before everything started fading.

"But why only me and Kim why can't Rocky come also?"

"Only two masters are recommended one male and one female," Ninjor explained making Tommy nod.

"Alright then we'll be there as soon as we can," Tommy said smiling.

"I will see you soon Tommy."

Waking up Tommy looked around and saw that he was still in his room and that the sun was just starting to come up over the horizon. Laying down he was about to attempt to get a little bit more rest but when the smell of coffee found his nose he knew that it was a futile attempt and got up to get ready for the day. Walking into the kitchen area he was greeted by the sight of Kim pouring some coffee and setting it down on the table for him next to the morning paper and his brief case.

"Looks like someone didn't get any sleep last night," Kim said kissing his cheek before walking towards the stairs, "Kira come on Conner's going to be here any minute and I'm not going to get a call from the school saying you were late for class."

Hearing a groan coming from upstairs was all the response that the original pink needed before turning back towards the kitchen. Seeing that Tommy was drinking his coffee and picking up his brief case, Kim walked over and kissed his cheek again before grabbing his lunch.

"Don't forget that after you get home today that we're talking with the others to figure out how we're going to save Erica and what we're going to do with the white dino gem," Kim reminded as Kira walked in and grabbed her lunch, "have a good day you two."

After driving to school Tommy wasn't at all surprised when he saw Conner standing there leaning up against his car waiting for them. Slipping out of the car Kira walked over and gave Conner a big hug before kissing him on the cheek and slipped her hand into his. Chuckling a little bit Tommy climbed out of the car and shook his head before speaking up.

"Alright you two no more of that on school property you know the rules," He said earning a laugh from the two.

"Whatever Dr. O so what's the plan right now?" Conner asked as Ethan walked up.

"After school we'll head over to my house and talk about how we're going to save Erica and what we're going to do with the white dino gem, by the way Conner do you still have it?"

"Yeah it's right here," Conner replied pulling a small container out of his backpack and opening it to revile the white gem.

Tommy nodded and then told them to get to class when the first bell rang signaling the start of the new school day. The rest of the day seemed to drag on and it didn't help that most of the test that the black ranger was grading were either C or below, with the exception of four, three being the other rangers and the fourth being the new kid Alex.

"At least I know that some people are actually listening in my class," Tommy muttered as he rubbed his forehead.

When the final bell rang Tommy was all to glad to escape the classroom and make his way over to his car. Looking over at the school's soccer field he couldn't help but to smile when he saw Conner and Alex playing soccer while Kira and Ethan sat there watching them. Walking over to them the black ranger smiled as he watched the two boys go at the sport they were best at.

"Hey you three don't forget you're suppose to come and help me out at my house," Tommy said casually smiling at them.

"Oh yeah, sorry Alex we gotta split," Conner said high fiving Alex.

After they made their way to the Oliver household the small group of four walked into the house and was greeted with the smell of fresh brownies and cookies. Smiling, Kira walked over to her and hugged Kim before walking back into the living room with her and sitting on the couch next to the others.

"So what are we going to do?" Kira asked as she smacked Conner's hand away from a cookie, "let them cool off Conner."

"First we need to figure out how we're going to save Erica," Kim said sitting on the arm of the chair Tommy was in, "it's not just like we can storm in and save her, and I would prefer not to have to fight Kat there."

"The only way I can think of saving her is to hurry up and beat Messagog or…" Conner started before stopping and looking at the table.

"Or what Conner?" Kira asked frowning.

"I go in on a solo mission and save her myself."

"NO!"

Everyone looked up in shock as Kira stood up and looked at Conner with an concerned expression, as if she had just received news that she was going back to her biological mother. Standing up, Conner took a hold of her hand and gave it a slight squeeze attempting to reassure her. It didn't work however cause all it did was made Kira start crying as she hugged him as to not show her tears to anyone for any amount of time.

"I can lose you right after I got you Conner," Kira whispered into his chest.

Clearing his throat Tommy stood up and took his glasses off while the two sat back down, Kira now sitting on Conner's lap. Recalling the dream in his mind Tommy let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's up to you three Conner the rest of us will from now on be there to help you fight and be there if you need advice but we will not make your choices for you," Tommy said surprising the others, "let's face it guys it's time for them to learn from their own mistakes but I do have one idea."

"Which is?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ninjetti."

That one word answer was all Kim and Rocky needed to hear, Jason merely sat there with a knowing expression, while the younger rangers sat there confused. Sitting down Tommy began to explain his previous night dream filling the others in one what he and Kim were going to be doing. Kim couldn't help but to smile as she recalled the feeling of being a ninja for the short amount of time she had it, Rocky on the other hand looked mildly upset.

"Wait how come I can't come?" Rocky asked confused.

"He said that only two ninjetti masters are recommended and that me and Kim could become masters then come back start training you guys" Tommy said as Rocky sunk into the chair.

"Don't worry too much about it Rocky I'm sure you'll be a master in no time," Hayley said walking placing her hand in his shoulder, "so how are you guys going to get to the Temple of Power?"

"I've called in some back up," Tommy said smirking as the doorbell went off, "and that should be him."

Walking towards the front door Tommy couldn't help but grin when he opened it to revile a man in a blue shirt and some slacks standing there. Stepping to the side he led the man to the living room where the others were and cleared his throat again.

"Guys meet the man that's going to get us to the Temple of Power."

Looking up Kim smiled and shot up and over to the man giving him a bone crushing hug followed by Rocky and Jason.

"Billy welcome back home man," Jason said slapping him on the back.

"Yeah it's great to see you again," Rocky said slinging his arm around the man's neck.

"Heh, well it's great to be back guys now shall we get this started?"

"Follow me downstairs man we can get you set up," Tommy said as they headed towards the HQ, "I'm sure you'll find everything you'll need."


	25. Return of Ninjetti

Ethan watched and listened intently as Billy worked his magic and got the transport system up and running. He couldn't believe that his predecessor was here in front of him doing what he does best, working with technology and calculating where exactly to teleport Dr. O and Kim. Finally when the system was up and running Ethan couldn't help but to look over the beautiful machine in front of him one more time. It was a sleek machine made out of some sort of durable Aquitian metal that was no bigger than a cell phone that hooked up to the HQ's computer system. The machine that would teleport the two was made out of the same metal formed into two discs big enough that one could easily stand on it with some cables attaching themselves to the other half of the machine.

"And with these final calculations, and if memory serves me," Billy said typing some stuff on the computer, "then we should be able to teleport you to where you can get to the Temple of Power."

"If anyone could get us there it's you Billy," Tommy said clapping his hand on Billy's shoulder, "there's no one else I would trust with this technology."

"Well I'm sure that I could handle it if I had time to study it," Hayley said frowning.

"I don't doubt that Miss. Zitkor but I've been studying this for quite some time now," Billy said taking his glasses off, "actually I've been studying it ever since we became the first group of rangers."

"Alright enough one upping her Billy when will this thing be ready to go?" Tommy asked sensing hostility.

"If my calculations are correct then we should be ready to go in the hour," Billy said as a siren went off, "I'm guessing that's the alarm for when a monster attacks."

"You would be right, Hayley what's going on out there?" Tommy asked as Hayley ran over to her computer.

"Looks like Kat is back with Lotrax and is down town," Hayley said her eyes glued to the screen.

"You guys stay here and go to the Temple we'll take care of Kat," Conner said facing Tommy.

Thinking it over for a minute Tommy finally sighed and motioned for them to continue on with what they were doing. Grinning, the younger red ranger turned to the others and nodded before they all activated their morphers. After the group morphed and left Tommy and Kim stood there wondering if they should have left with them when Billy cleared his throat to catch their attention.

"Someone want to tell me why Kat's helping your enemy?"

"We don't know we're hoping that Messagog has merely brain washed her but for the time being we're not for certain," Kim said sitting down, "can we not talk about this I rather keep off the subject of old friends turning evil."

"Okay here's another question, you guys seemed pretty close before the others left, you two back together?" Billy asked making the two blush.

"Well I um…"

"Yes Billy we are," Kim spoke up making Tommy sigh in relief, "we're back together and I swear that nothing will tear us apart this time."

Nodding, Billy turned back to the computer and watched as all his calculations went to work getting everything ready. He recalled the time that he was a ranger and when he used ninjetti just like the others and, thinking back on it, he missed the feeling. Sighing he turned his attention to the other screen and watched as Ethan took down some Tyrannodrones before dodging an attack from Lotrax.

"You miss the feeling don't you Billy?" Tommy asked seeing his friend depressed.

"Ya, it's been awhile sense I have had the pleasure to morph and help take down evil but being on Aquitar with Cestria is well worth it," Billy said with a smile when the machine started to beep and whirl, "huh, looks like the machines way ahead of schedule, weird."

"Is that something we should worry about Billy?" Tommy asked frowning.

"No, no it shouldn't be I guess when I was doing the math I calculated the time incorrectly, it happens from time to time nothing to worry about," Billy reassured as he started typing in some more equations, "alright then you two ready to go?"

"Let's do this," Tommy said taking a hold of Kim's hand.

Nodding at him, Kim stepped on one of the two discs and looked over at Tommy how was following pursuit. The next couple of minutes went by in a blur and before Kim knew it she was being surrounded by pink energy and then she was standing in the middle of a huge forest. Looking around she then smiled brightly as she saw a familiar sight right in front of them, Ninjor standing there waiting with the doors wide open.

"Ninjor!" She cried before running over and hugging him.

"Ah Kimberly how have you been?" Ninjor asked hugging her back.

"I've been great Ninjor, oh it's so good to see you again," Kim said as Tommy walked up to them.

"Ninjor thanks for do this," Tommy said shaking the ninja's hand.

"Not a problem now follow me we must get started," Ninjor said walking into the temple, "as I have already told Tommy we must get you back in touch with your ninjetti abilities if you are to beat that nasty creature Lotrax."

"Wait you know about Lotrax?" Kim asked confused.

"Of course I also know that our friend Katharine has been brain washed into working for your enemy," Ninjor continued, "but none of that is important now we must unlock your powers again at once and then you two must take the test of the master."

"Test of the master?" Tommy asked as they made their way towards were they first got their ninjetti abilities.

"Yes, I'm afraid that it won't be easy for you must only rely on your ninjetti powers nothing else,"

"That shouldn't be too hard then," Kim said looking over at Tommy, "so do we just do what we did last time to unlock our powers again?"

"Yes stand in front of the fire and close your eyes," Ninjor instructed.

The two did as they were told and not long after they felt a familiar sensation coursing through them. When Ninjor told them that they could open their eyes they were surprised to find that their ninjetti garbs had changed. Tommy's outfit was now black instead of white and there were no coins on their chest like the last time (A/N: just imagine the outfits from the movie without the coins). Turning away Ninjor motioned for them to follow and led them toward the back of the temple. When he finally stopped, Tommy looked around and saw a doorway in front of them with the symbols on that matched their old power coins.

"Wait are we going to get our old powers back in there?" Tommy asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry but no this is where you will take the test of the masters to prove yourself worthy of being ninjetti masters," Ninjor explained as the door opened up, "I can't tell you what you will face in there but I can tell you that where ever you are teleported too that you will have to use all of your ninjetti skills in order to pass the test, good luck and may the power protect you two."

"Thanks Ninjor we promise that we'll do our best," Tommy promised and with that the two stepped through the doorway and vanished from Ninjor's sight.


	26. Rise of the Masters pt 1

Kim had to admit that the area they were in at the moment was pretty nice looking compared to the city view she was use to on a day to day bases. The area was heavily forested which pleased Kim seeing as they would at least have some relief from the sun in their journey. Looking over at Tommy she couldn't help but to blush like when she was a school girl when the two of them flirted. She had to admit that he looked really good wearing the old ninjetti outfit, it just seemed to scream don't screw with me.

"You okay Kim?" Tommy asked looking back.

"Yeah just thinking," Kim responded smiling at him.

"About?"

"How lucky I am to have you again," She said making him blush bright red.

The two continued on through the trees and stopped every now and again to rest. When the sun was well above them Tommy began to wonder how much time had passed since they had been there and if there was a time limit to how long they could take the test. Rubbing the back of his head the black dino thunder ranger started to look around hoping to find something that would help them with their test. Kim, seeing what he was doing, merely did as he did in hopes that their test wouldn't be one that drove them mentally insane by the end of it. She wanted to get home and see Kira again and hopefully go out to eat with her and Tommy as a family that she knew they were going to become. But most of all she wanted to feel the power of ninjetti running through her again like when they first got it when they were the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Biting down on her lower lip Kimberly figured that it wouldn't do her any good if she started to freak out and decided to closer her eyes and try to concentrate on anything to keep her calm. That was when she heard something that she hadn't heard in a long, long time, the call of the crane. Opening her eyes she looked up and saw the majestic bird circling above them as if it was trying to tell them something important.

"Tommy look," Kim said pointing up at the crane.

"Do you think we should follow it?" Tommy asked as he watched the crane.

"It couldn't hurt," Kim said as the crane started to fly off, "come on we don't want to lose it."

Running through the trees the two followed the crane as best as it could without completely losing sight if it in the process. Finally the crane stopped and landed on top of a tree next to a river bank before letting out a cry and watching the two run up. Panting, Kim looked around and began to wonder why the crane would lead them there of all places before deciding that she didn't care and kneeling down to take a drink of water. The same thought ran through Tommy's mind but when he kneeled down he spotted something weird and placed his hand on Kimberly's shoulder.

"Kim don't drink the water," He muttered catching her by surprise.

"Why not?"

Standing up Tommy picked up a nearby limb and poked it at the river only for the tip of the limb to burst in the flames startling the pink ranger. Tossing it on the ground, Tommy then looked up at the crane that seemed to be laughing at them before it glided down ad transformed into a pale pink ninja looking woman. The woman had long black hair that seemed to look more like feathers than anything else and her eyes glowed a slight orngish color as if they were on fire.

"Very good Thomas, you saw right through my trap," the woman said clapping, "I didn't really care who it was that I battled but seeing as Miss. Kimberly here is still up and going I think I'll challenge her."

With that Tommy felt as if his whole body had suddenly been paralyzed and could only watch as Kim barely managed to dodge an oncoming barge of attacks from her newest opponent. Jumping up into a tree Kim realized that she made a fatal mistake and was suddenly hit from behind by the woman's attack. Managing to land on her feet Kim's eyes widened as she barely dodged another attack and almost landed in the river behind her. Getting her footing back she looked over at the crane monster who landed next to Tommy and stroked his cheek causing a sense of anger and jealousy to rise up in her chest.

"You know I wonder what it is that he like about you," The crane asked looking over at her, "after everything that _you_ did to him I'm surprised that he actually took you back."

"Shut up, Tommy loves me and he would never leave me," Kim yelled clenching her fist.

'Calm down Kimberly she's just trying to provoke you,' she thought taking a deep breath

"Ha that's hilarious that you think he can love you after you broke his heart, do you know that after you left him he went after Katharine?" The crane asked smugly.

"It doesn't matter," Kim replied closing her eyes, "he's with me now and I won't let him go this time."

"Then prove it by beating me," the crane commanded flying forward and smashing into Kimberly.

The two flew through the trees and ended up in a small clearing nearby before Kim let go and rolled on the ground to a stop. Standing up she looked around and saw a giant tree stump in front of her where the crane woman was standing waiting for her to make a move. Taking a moment to breath, the pink ranger took this time to analyze her latest opponent in hopes that she would be able to find a pattern in her movement. When replaying the movements in her mind she saw that her opponent had the tendency to capture, lift her enemy up into the air and then drop said person. Opening her eyes, Kim dodged another attack before jumping up on to the stump and turning to face the crane woman. Bringing her hands in front of her she began to use her old energy attack hoping that it would damage the cranes wings keeping it grounded to level the playing field. It didn't work however as the crane merely flew back up into the air and dodged the oncoming attack as if it were mere child's play.

"You'll have to do better than that little crane," the woman said soaring through the air, "otherwise you'll never become a ninjetti master."

'This is my test,' Kim thought in amazement, 'the crane was originally my symbol after the pterodactyl.'

"Finally figuring it out Kimberly?" The crane asked looking at her, "That as your original ninjetti symbol it is only right you fight me?"

"If this is my test to become a ninjetti master then I will fight you," Kim said getting in a fighting stance, "I won't hold back."

"You were before?" The crane asked bemused.

With that the two dashed forward, Kim using her ninjetti speed, they clashed in the middle of the clearing and caused a small burst of pink energy creating a little crater. Being forced backwards, Kim landed on her feet and looked around only to find that the crane woman had vanished. Closing her eyes she tried to reach out and sense her but found that no matter what she did the crane was nowhere to be found. That was until she was flung up into the air as the crane appeared out of nowhere and hit her in the back startling her. While up in the air Kim could sense things that she never could before and, reaching deep within her heart, she called upon the powers that she once held as the pink ranger. Landing softly on the ground she turned her gaze towards the crane and smiled at the woman.

"I want to thank you for doing this but I need to get back to the love of my life now," Kim said summoning some more energy in her hands.

"What do you plan on doing with that?" The crane asked curiously, "The outcome will only be like before, with me dodging it, soaring in the air."

"Oh I know that," Kim said smiling, "but you forget one thing…"

Launching the attack Kim watched as the crane jumped into the air only for the energy to follow it as if it were riding the same current she was. The chase continued on for a little bit and when the crane thought that she finally lost the energy attack she was started to see that it was merely leading her towards Kim who was now charging up another energy ball.

"...I'm the original crane ranger."

With that she launched her finally attack hitting the crane woman back into her other one and causing the two energies to collide and explode destroying the crane in the process. Watching as the feathers vanished before her Kim started back towards where she knew the river was and, when she arrived, saw that Tommy was standing there looking around as if he had no clue what was going on. Seeing her walk up he ran up to her and gave her a bone crushing hug making her smile and hug him back.

"What happened?" Tommy asked looking her in the eyes.

"I finished my part of the test," Kim said with a smile.

Grinning Tommy leaned into kiss her cheek only for her to vanish as soon as he did. Looking around Tommy started to call out her name in fear but when no answer came he started to grow afraid when he heard laughter behind him. Turning around he watched as a falcon circled around him and finally landed on the ground before transforming into a boy that looked like a younger version of him with white wings.

"Don't worry Tommy, she's safe," he said smirking at him, "you'll see her if you manage to beat me."


	27. Rise of the Masters pt 2

Tommy and the falcon boy circled each other sizing each other up wondering if they would be able to pinpoint any weaknesses. The black ranger had to admit that this opponent would be one of his toughest battles yet but hat just got him even more excited for the up and coming fight. The Falcon boy on the other hand just smirked and continued to wait patiently for Tommy's first attack. When Tommy finally smirked he knew that it was almost time to begin so he crouched down ready to fly straight into the air at a moment's notice.

"You ready now?" The falcon asked looking at Tommy.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Tommy joked before dashing forward.

The falcon boy smirked and dodged but what he didn't noticed was that Tommy merely went past him before jumping off a boulder and used that to propel him above his opponent. Turning around the falcon was met with a kick to the chest and then sent crashing into the ground near the river before he barely managed to dodge another attack. Jumping up and gliding over towards the tree the boy landed and turned to face Tommy who was smiling at the moment.

'I can see why they wanted him to become a ninjetti master,' the boy thought narrowing his eyes, 'I'll wait a little bit longer before I use my special abilities, I want to see what he brings to the party.'

The two dashed forward and met in the middle causing a burst of energy similar to the one that Kim created with the crane but on a much more destructive scale. The crater that they were now standing in was at least three times bigger and twice as deep, not that Tommy knew but the falcon who did see the battle was impressed. They went at it for a while using only martial arts but the end results would be the same no matter what, they would have to use their ninjetti abilities sooner or later. Closing his eyes, Tommy tried to think of a battle strategy that he could use against the falcon but no matter what he did his mind was too clouded with worry. He was worried about the other rangers and how they were doing in their fight, he was worried that he wouldn't be able to pass the test, but most of all he was worried about Kim and where she could possibly be. He knew that the falcon said she was safe but could he really trust someone that he was fighting at the moment?

"What's the matter?" The falcon asked tilting his head, "You can't be getting tired already can you?"

"No I'm just thinking," Tommy admitted looking back at the falcon, "I want your word though that Kim is okay."

"I promise you that Kimberly is safe and sound," The falcon said holding his hand up, "but where she is I cannot tell you, you'll have to find that out for yourself."

Nodding, Tommy brought his hands up and summoned some energy before firing it at the falcon causing him to fly up into the air. Smirking a little bit, the falcon made a quick promise to himself that he wouldn't go down like the crane did and dodged the blast by behind a boulder. Stretching out his wings the falcon jumped over the now shorter rock and started flapping his wings causing a strong gust of wind to go straight at Tommy. Struggling to stand, Tommy began to look for a way out of the wind when he thought of something, the ground. Looking down he grinned and quiet literally threw himself into the ground catching the falcon off guard.

'What the…where did he go?' the falcon thought looking around, 'damn it he could be anywhere looks like I'll just have to get air born.'

But that didn't happen because as soon as he tried he felt a pair of hands on his ankles keeping him grounded. Looking down he realized what was going on but before he could do anything about it Tommy jumped of the ground and punched him under the chin sending his opponent flying backwards. Landing the falcon looked at Tommy who was panting and clenching his fist as if he wanted to yell about something but couldn't find the right words to do so. He watched as the black ranger closed his eyes and took a deep breath in order to calm himself down but the fact of the matter was that he knew that Tommy wasn't going to calm down, not till he was one hundred percent certain that Kim was safe.

'This fight is going nowhere if I want to find out that he's worthy of becoming a ninjetti master then I need to go all out,' the falcon thought standing up straight.

"Thomas," He called catching the ranger's attention, "I'm sorry to inform you that play time is over, I need to test your true strength now."

"What are you…"

But Tommy's question went unheard because the falcon boy had let lose a huge blast of energy forcing the man to hide behind a boulder so that he didn't get hid by debris. Looking out from behind the rock he had to rub his eyes just so that he was sure that he wasn't hallucinating. The falcon boy had transformed from his original form to a more bird looking creature with sharp talons and even larger wings. The falcon creature stretched his wings, and with all his might started flapping causing a gale of wind to go at the black ranger. Rolling out of the way Tommy was surprised to see that the falcon was now above him, talons pointed right at his chest, and flying down towards him.

'Shit!' Tommy thought jumping out of the way.

The falcon, who was about to attempt to pierce Tommy's chest, merely stopped at the last second instead of hitting the ground and glided across the dirt and grass before landing. Turning to face Tommy, the falcon blocked one of his attacks as if it were something he did on a daily basis and kicked Tommy in the gut. Stumbling backwards, Tommy looked up and saw that the falcon was slashing at him and side stepped the attack only to be backed up against the tree.

"I was hoping that you'd be better than this," the falcon said bringing his talons up again.

Narrowly dodging the talons, Tommy all but sighed in relief when he saw that the talons were now stuck in the tree and the falcon was attempting to pull them free. Jumping backwards and on top of a boulder, Tommy brought his hands up and started to charge his energy attack hoping that he would finally be able to end this fight, but with no such luck. The second he fired it the falcon had managed to pull free and hit the attack back towards Tommy, hitting him and sending him near sprawling into the river. A small tip had touched the river but was enough for his garbs to catch on fire startling the ranger, who started slapping it to put it out.

'What the hell is wrong with that river?' Tommy thought as the fire was finally put out.

"Do you like crane's river?" the falcon asked transforming back, "it comes from a spring in which she placed a special herb that makes anything it touches burst in to flames."

"What the hell kind of fucking herb causes water to make things burst into flames?" Tommy asked losing what was left of his patience.

"Dragon fire," the falcon said nonchalantly, "it's an herb that is only found here."

'Great, that's just freaking great,' Tommy thought clutching the wrist that was slightly burnt, 'how is it that Kim gets the somewhat easy fight but my opponent is about to kill me?'

Tommy tensed up when he heard the cold laughter of the falcon who was now casually walking around him, like he was circling his prey. Clenching his fist, Tommy started to charge up another energy attack to fire but was stopped when the falcon grabbed a hold of him and tossed him into a nearby tree. Groaning, Tommy stood up only to be grabbed by the throat and then smashed back into the tree by the falcon who was now glaring at him.

"Why is it that they chose you to become a master?" the falcon asked looking Tommy over.

"Maybe because I'm not stupid enough to get caught in a trap like this," Tommy choked out confusing his opponent.

"What are you…"

But he was cut off when Tommy released an energy attack straight into his gut and forcing him to let go of Tommy's throat. Clutching his stomach the falcon moved his hands to see that there was now a hole in his gut from where Tommy had hit him. Looking up at his opponent he saw Tommy standing there, panting, but looking quite pleased with himself.

"How did you?"

"I planned this soon after you transformed," Tommy explained sitting down, "I figured that I wouldn't be able to beat you like that so I was trying to come up with a way to get you back in this form."

The falcon's eyes widened in shock as Tommy laughed as if he had told a joke that only he got before turning his attention back to him.

"I have to say I was surprise when you transformed back by your own free will," Tommy said smirking, "that make my job so much more easier."

"But…but…that's impossible," The falcon shrieked in defiance, "how did I not know I was playing into _your_ trap?"

"As Conner would say, chill out man, you lost I won it's as simple as that," Tommy said finally able to stand a little bit.

The falcon let out one last shriek but after that he vanished into nothingness leaving only Tommy standing there alone and wondering what was going to happen next. His answer came quickly because the next thing he knew he was being surrounded by black energy and being teleported to Zordon knows where.


	28. The Masters Join the Fight

Tommy groaned as he finally started to return to consciousness after his master test battle was over. He could remember the battle and everything that happen, but most of all he remembered Kim disappearing right in front of him before that. His eyes opening up like a bullet from a barrel, Tommy sat up only to clutch his side in pain and to hear someone calling his name. Looking up he saw Kim standing over him with a concerned look before pulling back his sleeve to check, much to his surprise, a burn mark.

"I…kind of got a little too close to the river," he said making her sigh.

"You passed and you're safe, that's all that matters," Kim said kissing his forehead.

Nodding, Tommy attempted to stand up only for a blast of pain to surge through him, forcing him to sit down. Finally being able to look around the black ranger found that they were in a ten by ten room and that he was lying on a rather comfortable mattress at the moment. Not but a few yard away from him there was a urn that he figured was filled with water, seeing as there was a cup and rag next to it, and there were multiple painting scattering the walls. However taking a closer look at the paintings he saw, to his surprise, that they depicted all of the adventures from, not just the original group, but all of them up to Dino Thunder. Sitting up the beset that he could, Tommy couldn't help but to admire the paintings when the door to the room opened up reviling Ninjor.

"Tommy I'm glad to see that you're now awake," Ninjor said walking in, "when you two are ready the master ceremony can start in the main chamber."

Tommy and Kim watched as the ninja walked away with the door closing behind him as he left. When Tommy could sense that Ninjor was far enough away he turned to the pink ranger who was sitting on the bed looking as if she knew questions were going to be asked in a matter of seconds. Sitting down next to her, Tommy rubbed his hands together and started to look at the pictures again when one of them caught his eyes, a very particular one showing a mass of red rangers standing on the moon.

"That one is when the reds went on a mission to destroy Serpentera," Tommy pointed out as Kim followed his gaze to see it.

"That must have been one hell of a mission," Kim muttered smiling as she found the red Zeo and Mighty Morphin ranger, "how did you manage it."

"The new guy at the time, Cole Evens red wild force ranger, he called this wild cycle or whatever it's called and flew it right into Serpentera's mouth," Tommy said grinning, "the guy was inane but it got the job done, even Jason was impressed."

Kim giggled and then her face fell as soon as she remembered that the team was back in Reefside fighting Kat and Lotrax at the moment. Looking over at Tommy, she was glad to see that he felt her distress and got up so that they could go and talk to Ninjor. Walking down the hall they made their way towards the main chamber and stopped when they saw their ninja friend standing there, arms crossed, in front of the fire.

"Come stand before me and earn your master title," Ninjor commanded motioning with his hand at them.

The two walked over to the fire and stood before it looking at Ninjor as he waved his hand dimming the room. Holding his hand towards the fire the flames quiet literally jumped to life as they started to dance around the room before ending back in the pit. Turning his attention back to the two Ninjor smiled and held out his hands towards them.

"Each of you take a hold of my hands so that the ceremony may commence," He commanded as the two reached forward, "for centuries the title of ninjetti master has been taken very seriously, but I know that you two will carry the title with pride, so from this day forth you two will be known as fellow ninjetti masters."

The flames surrounded the two and suddenly their ninjetti outfits started to change as the fire disappeared. Looking at the outfit Tommy saw that they now had a slimmer, shinier outfit then before, as though the outfits were now made of silk. Looking over at Kim he could tell that she was enjoying the new look before Ninjor coughed and caught their attention.

"I know that you will make me proud rangers and I know that you're need back in Reefside," Ninjor said summoning more flames in the pit to show them the fight that was going on, "your allies need your help."

"Alright then lets head out," Tommy said grinning, "thanks Ninjor."

Waving his hand in front of them Ninjor watched as the two teleported towards Reefside in order to help their team. As it always is, it felt as if mere seconds had gone by when the two were in down town Reefside watching as the fight unfolded before them. Running forward Tommy blocked an attack that was aimed at Ethan whilst Kim blocked an attack towards Conner and Kira. Kat's eyes seemed to widen as she watched the two ninjetti users appear out of nowhere to protect the rangers. Looking over at Jason she saw him nod at her before the pink ninja looked at her with narrow eyes as if she was pissed off about something.

"K…Kimberly?" Kat asked backing up.

"Hello _Katharine_," Kim hissed clenching her fist.

"I see that you have the ability to use ninjetti again," Kat said looking over the outfits, "but I don't really remember them looking like that."

"We're ninjetti masters now Kat," Tommy said stepping in.

Kat bit down on her lower lip and looked around trying to find a way out, knowing that there was no way she would win with them using ninjetti. Jason could tell that Kat was starting to worry and decided that it would be best for them to end the fight as soon as possible.

"Kat," Jason yelled catching her attention.

Seeing him nod was all that Kat needed to know that he was giving her permission to fire at him to cause a distraction. Pulling out her blaster she fired at Jason who dodged catching everyone off guard allowing the purple ranger to escape leaving Lotrax by himself. The monster started to look back and forth between the rangers who were starting to walk towards him.

"Um…Okay I know this is bad but um…"

Jumping backwards, Lotrax went through an invisa-portal and vanished from the rangers' line of vision. Frowning, Tommy turned to the other rangers and smirked as he and Kim pulled back their mask.

"So how did it go before we showed up?" Tommy asked.

"The usual pretty much," Ethan muttered as they demorphed, "Like the outfits though, do we get some?"

"Eventually you will," Kim said smiling as Kira walked over to her, "you won't get ones like mine and Tommy's but you'll be able to use ninjetti."

"Cool!" Conner said grinning, "How fast can we get them?"

"We have the abilities but we need to take you to the Temple of Power in order to perform the ceremony," Tommy pointed out patting Conner on the back.

"Actually Tommy all you need is right here at your house," Billy said walking up to them.

"Billy I thought that you went back to Aquitar?" Jason said in surprise.

"Not yet I figured I see what their ninjetti outfits look like now, Ninjor stopped by and made an area to do the ceremony."

"Then let's go!" Conner said excited.

Laughing Tommy motioned for them to head out so that they could get to his place and hopefully start the ceremony. However after a couple of minutes Conner stopped suddenly when he realized that his pockets seemed lighter than before. Reaching into his pockets, all of the blood nearly left Conner's face leaving it pale catching Kira's attention.

"Conner…Conner what's wrong?" Kira asked walking over to him.

"The white dino gem," Conner said catching Tommy's attention.

"What about it Conner?" Tommy asked turning around.

"It's not in my pocket," Conner said turning around and running back towards the area that they were just fighting in.

The group looked for hours trying to find it but with no luck. Kira could sense that Conner was starting to get frustrated and walked over to him hoping that she could do something to calm him down.

"It has to be here," Conner said shoving some rubble aside, "I can't lose it, I just can't."

"Conner calm down," Tommy said looking over at him, "maybe you took it out of your pocket at your house or at mine but we will find it."

Nodding, Conner followed Kira and the others towards Dr. O's house when Kim grabbed a hold of Tommy's arm stopping him in his tracks.

"You and I both know that Conner didn't take it out of his pocket Tommy," Kim said low enough so that only they heard, "what if someone else found it?"

"Then we pray that he or she will be on our side."

Next time on Power Rangers:

The search is on as the rangers split up to search for the lost white dino gem. But when Kat and Lotrax attack again will they be able to fend them off and still be able to find what they're looking for? Find out next time on POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER!


	29. The White Dino Gem

Kat's screams of pain could be heard from all throughout the island lair as Messagog tormented her mercilessly for her most recent failure. Erica huddled up in the corner of her prison cell and whimpered when she heard the cries of pain from up above. Normally, or she thought it was normal she wasn't sure anymore, she wouldn't be so frightened but under the circumstances, cold, locked up, and hungry she was pretty sure that she was allowed to be scared. Finally the screams stopped and Erica couldn't hear anything besides her own breathing in her damp cell. When the door opened up she was almost terrified that it was Messagog coming to finish her off but when the familiar sight of a blonde haired woman wearing purple came into view she felt a sense of relief overcome her.

"Kat are you okay?" Erica asked as she opened the cell door and sat down on the ground.

To tell the truth Kat had looked so much better other times Erica had seen her, but at the time she looked worse than she ever did. Her hair was a tangled mess and there was a slash across her cheek to match the various slashes on her blouse. A sense of fear over came Erica as she looked over Kat, who was groaning in pain at the time. Ever since Kat had told her that she planned on saving her and getting her off the island Erica had come to trust the older woman and hated to see her when she was injured. Frowning Erica helped Kat bandage up before anything could get worse.

"Kat we have to get out of here," Erica whispered knowing that Messagog could be listening to them.

"I know…but not right know Erica…when…when it's safe, when I know…that you won't get hurt…then we'll get out of here," Kat panted struggling to stay awake.

"You should go home and rest," Erica said hugging her, "from what I heard the ranger healing factor should kick in and heal up the worse of it."

"I don't think the ranger healing factor can heal mental attacks," Kat muttered standing up, "get some rest you need it."

"As do you."

Kat smiled slightly and made her way towards an invisa-portal to go home. Meanwhile the other dino thunder rangers were sitting around Dr. O's house trying to figure out what happened to the white dino gem. Well most of them were, Kira was trying to calm down Conner, who was seething with anger at losing it. Shaking her head Kira walked over to him and grabbed a hold of his arm only to slap him across the face forcing him to stop.

"Would you stop blaming yourself Conner, it's not your fault the gem is gone," Kira said as he rubbed his cheek.

"She right Conner," Kim said walking in carrying the pants that Conner was wearing earlier, "there was a hole in your pants that the gem must have slipped through."

Groaning, Conner placed his head in his hands as Kira rubbed his back trying to comfort him as best as she could. Ethan frowned as he and Billy looked over the computers whilst trying to pinpoint where the gem could have fallen out but no matter how hard they tried they couldn't seem to find the missing white dino gem. Jason on the other hand was trying not to lose his composer as he tried to figure out how to get Kat and Erica out of the hands of Messagog.

'Our whole plan, was based off us finding the person who could control the white dino gem,' he thought clenching his fist, 'but if Messagog gets a hold of the gem again what are we going to do.'

Rocky meanwhile was in the kitchen with Hayley helping her make some coffee for everyone while he himself tried to figure out what was going to happen now that the white dino gem was gone. Normally he wouldn't be worried but after he heard that the white dino gem could control its wielder he knew that they needed to find it as soon as they could. Sensing that he was worried about something, Hayley smiled softly and took hold of his hand before pulling him into a hug and kissing his cheek.

"Don't worry too much Rocky I'm sure that we'll find the gem in no time," Hayley said making him smile.

"I'm not worried about finding it, I'm more worried that when we do find it that the person who has it will be working for Messagog," Rocky said rubbing the back of his head, "and what have we said about PDA, we don't need the others finding out that we're dating now."

Hayley smiled as Rocky said that, remembering the day that they went on their first date. It was a slow day for the two of them and when Rocky walked into Cyberspace, well let's just say that Hayley was pleasantly surprised. They merely started out talking about different things and suddenly Rocky asked if she would like to go and get something to eat with him. They didn't go out to anything fancy, just a small diner, but they both had a great time, that was until Rocky got called on to help fight. Hayley was then brought out of her thoughts when they heard Ethan cry out in joy catching everyone's attention.

"Ethan you better have good news," Conner said walking over to them.

"We found the white dino gem," Ethan said grinning, "but it's on the move so we need to move, now!"

"Alright guys lets suit up," Conner said as they got in formation.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!"

The group appeared near down town close by to the park when Conner realize that Kat, Lotrax, and some Tyrannodrones were there looking for the gem too. See a flash of color to her left Kat turned around and groaned when she saw the rangers there before sending a glare at Jason mentally berating him. Shaking her head Kat motioned for the Tyrannodrones and Lotrax to attack before turning around and looking for the gem again. Running forward, Kim flipped over the monsters and landed behind Kat who was shocked that she was there ready to fight again. Wishing that she was out of the area at the moment, Kat got in a fighting stance and the two started at it while the others fought the minions and Lotrax.

"Damn it Kim why did you have to show up?" Kat asked confusing the other woman.

"We're trying to save you Kat," Kim said dodging a kick, "you're our friend and we don't want to fight you."

"Then why do you keep getting in my way?"

"Because what you're doing is wrong," Kim responded kicking Kat in the gut.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M DOING," Kat yelled catching Jason's attention.

'Kat no you don't want to blow your cover,' he thought taking down a couple of Tyrannodrones.

"I know that you're working for Messagog Kat, why don't you understand that he's the bad guy?" Kim asked as they both used their Thundermax Sabers to attack each other.

"I'm not working for him," Kat yelled attacking her with all her might.

Kim side stepped her and kicked Kat in the back before sending a barge of blast at Kat forcing her to demorph. Kat struggled to get up but she was stopped when Kim held her down to the ground not giving her any room to move.

"If you're not working for him then why are you with his creatures?"

"BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO SAVE ERICA!"

Kim's eyes widen and all fighting around them came to a halt as Kat's broken sobs could be heard from where they were standing. Kira, who was closer to Erica then the others, ran forward and was about to punch Kat when Jason stepped in front of her and grabbed her forcing her to stop. Conner was about to go help but stopped when he saw Tommy shake his head before turning his attention back to the three female rangers.

"W-what do you mean you're trying to save Erica?" Kim asked standing up, "you're with Messagog, and you're the one holding her hostage."

"Earlier this month, not soon after Messagog captured Erica, I was sent to go and get her from her cell," Kat explained finally standing, "after Messagog tortured her I was forced to take her back, but I started to check her to see if she was okay."

"What happened after that?" Kira asked finally breaking free from Jason, "Is Erica hurt?"

"She's fine now but…after that I was worried…worried that I became so inhuman that I forgot what it was like to be the good guy, so I went home that night and I realized something," Kat continued breaking into a fresh sob.

"What did you realize Kat?" Tommy asked walking over to her.

"I…I realized that Messagog's control on me was weakening," she whispered, "so that's…"

"That's what?" Kim asked kneeling down.

"That's when she called me," Jason said surprising everyone, "after all that I met her over at the Youth Center in Angel Grove and we talked, she told me that Messagog was trying to bait the younger guys here to going in and saving her."

"AND IT WOULD HAVE WORKED!" Lotrax yelled surprising everyone, "Messagog figured that you would betray us, so he gave me orders to kill you if you do."

The rangers all dashed forwards and guarded Kat as Lotrax sent a mass of attacks at them hoping that one would hit the purple ranger. When the dust died down all the rangers were on the ground demorphed while Lotrax stood there laughing at their situation.

"You know it's funny here I was hoping to find the white dino gem but I guess destroying you will make Messagog just as happy," Lotrax said charging up another attack, "oh well good bye rangers."

Conner groaned and tried to stand up and morph again hoping that he would have the energy to block the oncoming attack , but found that he could barely stand long enough to catch a breath. Looking over at Kira he wished that he had more time to be with her but that wasn't going to happen he realized. That was until Lotrax let out a startled yelp as someone jumped over the rangers and kicked him in the chest forcing the attack up in the air.

"Hey who do you think you are stopping me from destroying the rangers?" Lotrax asked the boy as he stood up.

"I'm the guy that's going to beat you ugly."

Conner didn't think that his eyes could get any bigger but when he heard Alex's voice he looked up and saw, to his amazement, that his newest friend was standing there in front of them clenching his fist. Alex didn't looked to please that Lotrax was laughing at him for his earlier comment but all that anger he could tell was just going to be unleashed in a futile attack.

"Alex what are you doing man get out of here," Conner yelled getting on his knees.

"Conner shut up and watch," Alex said before the gang saw something that surprised them even more.

There on Alex's wrist was the a silver bracelet with the white dino gem embedded in it ready to go.


	30. The New White Ranger

Hayley was surprised when she found out that Tommy was a past power rangers. She was surprised when she found out that three of her usual costumers were the Dino thunder rangers. She was surprised when three of the ORIGINAL rangers came to Reefside and became rangers yet again. But when she found out that the new kid was holding the white dino gem she wasn't surprised at all. It comes with the job, she told herself as she saw the gem in his hand as he sat down at the bar in the Cyberspace Café. But here they were standing downtown, Alex glaring at Lotrax as if he were a demon from Hell, waiting for the new guy to make his first move. Lotrax however seemed amused at the fact that this boy thought that he could beat him.

"Alright kid why don't you play nice and give me that gem on your wrist," Lotrax said pointing at the bracelet.

"Hell no I found this gem and now I'm going to use to KICK YOUR ASS," Alex yelled activating the morpher.

"Alex don't do it the gem will turn you evil," Conner yelled clutching his side.

"Don't worry about me Conner, Hayley told me all about the gem and…I think I can control it," Alex said taking a deep breath, "WHITE RANGER DINO POWER!"

Conner resisted the urge to run forward and help when he saw a bright white light surround Alex, along with a corrupting energy attempting to turn him evil. Kira couldn't help but feel admiration and at the same time anger at the boy in front of her. How could he be so stupid to put his life on the line in hopes that he would be able to control the corrupted gem and help them? Looking over at her mother, the yellow ranger wanted nothing more than to go and help her boyfriend's new friend, but at the same time she wanted to see what would happen, if he truly had the power to control the white dino gem. In a flash of light Alex vanished for a mere second when suddenly, as the light dimmed, there was the white dino thunder ranger standing before them ready to fight. Standing up, Conner hobbled over to the white ranger praying to God that he wouldn't get attacked again when he figured he wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Alex…are you okay?" Conner asked reaching out towards him.

"Shouldn't you be sitting down and healing?" Alex asked after a moment of silence making Conner smile, "I told you I got this man, so just sit back, relax, and watched me kick this guy's ass."

Turning back towards Lotrax, Alex got into to fighting stance and pulled out his drago sword before running forward attacking Lotrax. Using his new found strength, Alex managed to land a few good hits on his opponent before jumping back and summoning some energy arrows and shooting them as if it were second nature. Landing about five yards away from Kim and Kat, Alex watched as Lotrax started his stamped attack towards him before jumping over the monster and kicking him in the back forcing him to get his horn stuck in a nearby tree. Laughing as Lotrax attempted to free himself, the newest white ranger barely had time to dodge as said tree came flying his way.

"Hey now kids climb on that tree have some respect," Alex taunted as Lotrax started to attack him.

You're starting to get on my nerves kid," Lotrax growled smashing the ground where Alex was mere seconds before, "now stand still and let me crush you."

Alex ducked under a punch and brought his sword up, slashing Lotrax and forcing the monster to stumble back giving him a bit more breathing room. Crouching down in a fighting stance, Alex summoned some more arrows and fired them hitting Lotrax sending him flying back a few yards. Tensing up, Alex wondered how much more time would past before his luck ran out and his opponent would be able to land an attack on him. He was worried till a flash of red appeared next to him and attacked Lotrax startling everyone.

"Conner what the hell you need to be resting," Alex hissed as Conner kneeled down panting.

"I…I can't just…stand by and…and let you fight…alone," Conner panted finally catching his second wind, "besides I have a score to settle with ugly here for hurting my friends."

Smirking, Alex smacked Conner on the back before turning back and facing Lotrax to start the fight back up. Running forward the two clashed with the monster and struck him on the chest causing him to fly into a nearby jungle gym making it fall over. Finally able to stand up straight Conner gathered up as much energy he could before yelling out…

"SUPER DINO MODE!"

Alex looked over at Conner with a look of surprise before turning his attention back towards Lotrax and summoning some more energy arrows. Shooting them at their opponent Alex was able to cause a distraction allowing Conner to be able to rush in and attack him catching Lotrax off guard.

"This is getting too big of a task for me," Lotrax said looking around, "see ya!"

Jumping backwards, Lotrax vanished into an invisa-portal startling Alex. After demorphing the two walked back over to the others as they all looked Alex over causing him to slow down. Sensing that he was nervous, Conner turned and grinned at him before he started to push the other soccer player towards the team. Tommy, who was the closest, stepped forward and looked Alex over before holding out his hand towards the white ranger. With a look of pure shock, Alex reached forward and took a hold of Tommy's hand, shaking it before turning towards the others, all of which just smiled at him and patted him on the back.

"Wait what's going on here do you guys always welcome new rangers with open arms?" Alex asked confused.

"Hey we take all the help we can get," Jason replied slapping him on the back.

Conner laughed as Alex scratched the back of his head wonder what the hell was going on while the other rangers greeted him with open arms. Well all except for Kat who hadn't moved from her spot. Kim seemed to notice this and turned to face the first ever purple ranger, giving her a small smile.

"Kat why don't you come and welcome the newest ranger?"

"He's not a part of my team," Kat muttered turning away, "he's a ranger yes and I'm happy for him but…I just want to get home now and let you guys get back to saving the world."

"What do you mean Kat aren't you staying?" Tommy asked concerned.

"No Tommy, if I get involved then Erica will get hurt and I can't risk that," Kat said with tears in her eyes.

"And if you don't help then Erica will be crushed that someone she trusted didn't save her," Jason said grabbing her arm making her flinch, "this isn't you Kat now God damn it be the ranger that you were meant to be."

"Jason, I…I"

"Wait, what the hell happened to Erica?" Alex asked tensing up.

"Erica was kidnapped," Ethan explained making him growl, "we're trying to find away to help her."

"I was working on the inside attempting to save her but…well this happened," Kat muttered looking at the ground.

"So this is my fault?"

"No it's not Alex, but now we have two new rangers to help us," Tommy replied catching Kat's attention.

"Two?" She whispered looking up.

"Of course Kat, you're one of us so don't think that we're going to let you go so easily," Rocky said grinning alongside Hayley.

The tears in Kat's eyes started to follow freely as she took in what she was hearing from the other rangers that she had fought alongside before. Feeling Jason's arms wrap around her, she subconsciously leaned in making Kim smile. Kira on the other hand made her way over to Conner and flung her arms around him before kissing his cheek making him blush and kiss her back. Sighing, Ethan walked over to Alex who was watching the two with an amused look, but the blue ranger could tell that he was hiding his rage that Erica was in trouble. Looking up at the sky Tommy could see that night was falling fast and he knew that it would be best that they all got back home and rested.

"Alright everyone lets go home and get some rest," the black dino thunder ranger said turning his attention towards everyone again, "Alex, Kat I trust that you two will be able to take care of yourself if you're attacked?"

"Kat's coming home with me," Jason said catching everyone off guard.

"I…I just need someone there to keep me company," Kat continued.

Kim nodded before Tommy could say anything else and grabbed a hold of his hand before looking over at Kira and motioning for her to follow. Hesitantly, Kira let her grip on Conner loosen and walked over to Kim and Dr. O. Conner, Ethan, and Alex all stood there wondering what was going to happen now before Rocky cleared his throat.

"With that I believe that it's best we all go home," He suggested turning towards Hayley, "come on Hayley I'll take you home."

"Yeah, Ethan and Alex can come over to my place, my parents won't be home for another couple of days," Conner said grinning.

"Do you have Call of Duty?" Alex asked tilting his head.

"Of course," Conner said making the other two grin, "come on lets go."

Kira sighed as the three ran off towards Conner's place to go and play some video games as if nothing had happen just moments before. But she guessed that's how they dealt with what they were going through. Noticing that Jason and Kat were leaving, Kira turned to see that Kim and Tommy were waiting for her, so running Kira smiled ready to fall on her bed and get some sleep.


	31. Tale of the Gem pt 1: Alex

The three younger males of the ranger team were all laughing as bullets went flying past their character's head on Call of Duty. After the whole episode of with Lotrax, Alex, and Kat they figured that they could all use some relaxation and bolted over to Conner's empty house to play some video games. Well Alex and Conner were playing video games, Ethan was working on some school stuff on his laptop while they shot at each other as World War II characters. Looking up at the clock Conner could see that they had been playing for about four hours now, surprising him and allowing Alex to take the final shot to end the match. Sensing that Alex wasn't as into the game as he first said he was Conner then took into consideration that he was worried, worried about being the newest ranger, worried…about Erica. Sighing, the red ranger stood up and stretched out his muscles before turning the TV off.

"I say we get some shut eye," Conner said as the other two looked at him, "we're going to have a busy day tomorrow."

The two nodded and stood up to get some rest hoping that sleep would come their way. After getting dressed in their pj bottoms, Ethan laughed making the other two frown before looking at each other then back at the blue ranger.

"Um…something funny Ethan?" Conner asked raising an eyebrow.

"We're patriots," Ethan said continuing to laugh.

Looking down the other two laughed and saw that they were wearing red, white, and blue bottoms. After they finally calmed down, the lights went out and the three were laying down they attempted to go to sleep but after about three hours of failing they sat up and lit some candles so that they didn't wake the neighbors with the light. Sitting up on his bed Conner rubbed his forehead and tried to think of something, anything that they could do to get their mind off of Erica.

"Hey Alex," Conner said catching the other soccer player's attention, "how did you find the white gem anyway?"

"Well…to tell the truth it was when I found out that you guys were rangers…"

_Flashback_

_ Alex walked through the rubble of the city looking to see if anyone needed help when he saw the rangers standing there talking about something. Ducking behind some rubble he noticed a glowing gem laying on the ground before picking it up and turning to watch as the purple ranger and the monster vanished. Seeing another nearby pile of rubble closer to the rangers, Alex snuck over behind it and watched as the rangers started to talk to one another before, to his surprise, he saw them demorph. He couldn't believe that his friends were the power rangers, and not only that but that Dr. Oliver was a ranger as well. When the group started to walk away he crouched down lower so that he wouldn't be see when he heard Conner…_

_ "The white dino gem," Conner said catching Tommy's attention._

_ "What about it Conner?" Tommy asked turning around._

_ "It's not in my pocket," Conner said turning around and running back towards the area that they were just fighting in._

_ 'The white dino gem?' Alex thought looking at the stone in his hand, "Is this the gem they're talking about?'_

_End of Flashback_

"So that's where the gem went, you found it after it fell out of my pocket not soon after I demorphed," Conner said amazed, "but why didn't you return it?"

"I was going to trust me but…something kept calling me to it like some unseen power was telling me that it belonged to me," Alex explained.

"Okay well what happened after that?" Ethan asked scratching his chin.

"Well…"

_Flashback II_

_ Alex was walking through a nearby alleyway on his way home when he suddenly had a major head ache. Sitting down he hoped that it would go away long enough for him to actually get home but figured that he would have to push through it because it wasn't going away. Standing up however he noticed that the pain was residing, which made him smile, but standing before him was none other than Trent, who was morphed with his helmet off. Doing a double take, Alex grabbed a trash can lid and through it at the white ranger only for it on go flying through him and hit the wall. Walking up to him, Trent reached down and picked up the white dino gem that fell out of Alex's hand only for it to fall to the ground._

_ "So the new white ranger is you huh?" Trent muttered turning away, "I'm not surprised actually, in fact I'm overjoyed that it's you and not one of my father's lackeys."_

_ "Your father?" Alex asked standing up._

_ "My father, Anton Mercer, is Messagog," Trent explained, "look if you're the new white ranger then I don't want you to make the same mistake that I did, join the rangers and help them stop my father."_

_ Alex nodded and watched as Trent looked up at the sky, smiling as if there was some untold joke that Alex didn't know about. Looking at the boy from Mariner Bay, Trent held out his hand and waited as Alex mentally debated if it was a good idea or not. Finally when Alex did take a hold of Trent's hand there was a flash of white light and suddenly Trent was in his street clothes whilst Alex was now in the white ranger outfit. Reaching up, Alex took off the helmet and looked at Trent who was smiling again before he turned around and started to walk away._

_ "Oh, by the way you'll want to find Hayley Zitkor and she'll be able to help you with the a bracelet," Trent explained before he started to vanish, "oh and tell McKnight to take care of Kira and not to get upset about me dying."_

_ With that Alex demorphed and watched as Trent vanished from this life, and hopefully into a better life._

_End of Flashback II_

"The next day I went to the Cyberspace and found Hayley there and showed her the gem, she went got me my bracelet and then got me in the car and drove me to where you guys were," Alex finished before looking at the clock, "there is no way it is five in the morning."

"Well it is," Conner said standing up, "I'm grateful that you found the dino gem and not any of Messagog's minions."

"I can't believe that you talked to Trent," Ethan said amazed, "what was it like to talk to someone on the other side?"

"…It was…weird," Alex explained frowning, "I mean I could literally see through him."

"Let's not talk about Trent," Conner muttered walking out of the bedroom, "come on lets go and fix some breakfast."

"It's five in the morning…on a Saturday!" Alex said following Conner, "What normal person is up this early?"

"As of lately I've been," Conner responded tossing him a pound of sausage, "start cooking that we're making breakfast burritos."

The three got to fixing their breakfast and when they finally finished they piled on the fillings and somehow managed to wrap the tortilla around it. After eating the started up on cleaning when Alex frowned and looked out the window catching Conner's attention.

"You're worried about Erica aren't you?"

"Yeah I…I just hope that she's okay," Alex muttered walking out of the kitchen.

"You know we have to tell him the truth about Erica sometime right?" Ethan said when he heard the bathroom door close.

"I know," Conner muttered turning away, "but not right now."


	32. Tale of the Gem pt 2: Kat

The fire was burning in Jason's house as he tossed another piece of wood into the fire place before walking back over to the couch where a certain purple ranger was sitting. There were no words spoken between them as Kat merely snuggled into his side and watched as the flames danced around. The flames seemed to remind her of the destruction that she caused when she was evil, and of the life that was burning away, the life of certain girl she came to care about. Sighing, Kat sat up and took a hold of the glass of wine that was on the table in front of her. Taking a drink she barely managed to hear Jason cough so that he could catch her attention.

"So…want to tell me what happened to make you become the purple ranger?" Jason asked as she set down the drink.

"…I don't really remember…but I can tell you what I do remember," Kat whispered leaning against him again.

_Flashback_

_Meanwhile in a small city in Minnesota a blond haired woman was getting out of her car and walking towards her house ready to get some rest from a long day of work in the office. Being a CEO's assistant wasn't easy especially when he constantly harassed her and made her feel worthless. Opening the front door she was suddenly attacked and sent flying across her living room hitting her couch. Opening her eyes, she saw a dinosaur looking man walking up to her chuckling before stopping in front of her and grabbing her by the neck._

_ "Hello Miss. Hilliard, I have need of you assistant," he hiss hissed before she collapsed from lack of air._

_ When Kat woke up she was bound in chains in a dark dungeon looking area with only a candle to light her, very small room. The door in front of her finally opened and on the other side was a dark figure claded in black armor wielding an axe and not looking too pleased, that was if he had emotions. Struggling to move Kat attempted to stand but found that she was chained down tight with no way out except for someone to free her. When she felt the chains loosen, the former pink ranger attempted to dart forward only to be hit in the gut causing her to collapse on the floor. The man then picked her up and carried her out to God knows where when she was suddenly flung on to the ground in front of the creature that captured her before._

_ "Ah Miss. Hilliard, so glad that you could…join us," the creature hissed in her ear._

_ "Who are you and what do you want from me?" Kat asked standing up._

_ "I am Messagog, and you are going to help me destroy the power rangers," Messagog explained turning around._

_ "Why would I help you destroy the power rangers when I myself was a power ranger?"_

_ "You do really have a choice Miss. Hilliard," the dinosaur humanoid said mentally attacking her._

_ Screaming, Kat collapsed to the ground and tried to get him out of her mind but it was no use, by the time she started he had already planted himself there, controlling her. It was then that she felt something being placed in her hand and, looking down, she saw a purple gem and a gold bracelet._

_ "But them on," Messagog commanded walking around her._

_ "N…no I won't do it," Kat panted._

_ Attacking her mind again, Messagog forcefully placed the bracelet and gem on her wrist and watched as it glowed faintly before watching as Kat's eyes glow purple. Standing up Kat looked over at Messagog and morphed suddenly making him smile._

_ "Ah…perfect, the rangers will never see this coming."_

_ "What is your first command master?" Kat asked clenching her fist._

_ "Stay in the shadows for now, and when I let you go, destroy the pink ranger," Messagog hissed, "with her gone, Dr. Oliver's will with follow and that will make the ranger so much easier to destroy."_

_ Chuckling, Kat could feel the last of her past memories slip away as thoughts of destruction filled her mind, consuming her, making her want nothing more than to destroy Kimberly Hart._

_End of Flashback_

"And after that I assume is when I started to fight you guys," Kat muttered as the two of them finished their wine.

"Do you remember…meeting me at Angel Grove?" Jason asked concerned.

"I called the meeting, so yes I remember," Kat reassured him smiling, "so how did Tommy and Kim get their ninjetti powers back."

"It never left you guys Kat, it's just laying dormant until it is set free again," Jason explained rubbing her back, "when we get the call tomorrow morning then we'll go over to Tommy's house and both him and Kim with unlock or set free our powers."

Smiling at the thought of being able to use ninjetti again, Kat looked up and saw that it was about midnight and yawned before standing up. Taking the cue that it was about that time, Jason stood up and walked towards his room to sleep, but not before showing Kat the room she would be sleeping in. The rest of the night went by fine for Jason but Kat hardly got any sleep as the second she fell asleep she started to have horrifying dreams.

_Kat's Dream_

_ Kat was standing in the all too familiar cell back in Messagog's island when the sound of someone crying behind her. Knowing automatically who it was, Kat turned and saw Erica beaten to an almost unrecognizable state with blood flowing down her face and matting in her hair. Her clothing was torn to shreds and there were slashes all over her body. Underneath her was a pool of blood, tears, and…Kat flinched when she indentified the last content of the pool under Erica, urine. Kneeling down before the girl, Kat wanting nothing more than to comfort her and tell her that it was okay, that they were going to save her soon. But she couldn't, all she could do is watch the girl, this broken girl crying for someone to protect her to take her away from where she was._

_ "You said you would save me," Erica cried as more blood cascaded down into the pool, "you lied, you were going to get the two of us out of here."_

"No Erica that's not true I'm going to save you I promise, just please hold on," Kat said reaching out for her.

_ "Should have known, Messagog was right, who would want me, Kira probably hates me now, you left me, and Alex…what would he think about me if he knew who I once was, shit even I don't know who I really am," Erica whispered looking through her bangs._

"You're Erica Holtz, a high school girl who use to 'use' to be Elsa," Kat said frowning, "but you're not her anymore, you're Erica."

_ The door behind them flung open Messagog walked in glaring at the girl who was now trashing trying to get back and way from him. Kat wanted to cover her ears, to block out the screams of pain and fear, but she couldn't she just stood there watching as the monster tormented the young girl. The next thing Kat knew there was a fresh splatter of blood on the ground and wall and Erica was unconscious while Messagog stood there before turning to face where Kat was standing._

'He can't see me, this is merely a dream, he can't see me,' Kat thought backing up.

_ "Watch closely Miss. Hilliard, and know that this is all your fault," Messagog hissed, "if you want to save her, then come and get her, if you can."_

"NO!" Kat yelled as everything around her started to fade.

_End of Dream_

"Kat…KAT WAKE UP!" Jason said shaking the purple ranger.

"ERICA!" Kat said bolting up.

"Kat what's wrong?" Jason asked as she started crying

"He…he's torturing Erica, Jason we have to save her," Kat said standing up but stumbling the second her feet hit the ground.

"We will Kat, but we'll need the others," Jason said helping her up, "right now we're going to Tommy's house."

Finally able to stand on her own, Kat looked over at Jason in surprise and confusion when she remembered why they would head to the Oliver household. They were going to unlock their ninjetti.


	33. Rise of the Ninja

The three younger's males of the dino thunder team could be heard the next morning as they ran inside Tommy's house and sat down on the couch, waiting for the meeting to start about what their next move should be. Alex looked around, this being his first time in the Oliver house, and grinned as he looked over all of the pictures that trinkets that Dr. O had in his living room. Kira smiled as she saw Conner sitting there messing around with the other two, well that was until she sat down in his lap suddenly startling him and the others before kissing him on the lips. Walking in alongside Jason, Kat smiled a little bit when she saw the younger rangers there talking and waiting for what the day held for them.

"Ah good now all we have to do is wait for Rocky and Hayley to get here," Tommy said as he and Kim walked in behind Jason and Kat.

"When is he going to get here?" Conner asked grinning.

"Soon but for now I think you guys need to understand what you're getting into here with ninjetti," Tommy said sitting down.

"What about it Dr. O?" Ethan asked confused.

"First off that it's not like your dino powers," Kim said making the four of them frown.

"But…I just got my dino powers," Alex pointed out.

"Which is why it will be the easiest for you to get use to your new abilities," Tommy said as Alex frowned again, "don't worry too much about it in the end we'll still need our dino gems in order to beat Messagog."

"So what do we do Dr. O?" Kira asked tilting her head to the side.

"Now we wait for Rocky before heading to the back yard where Ninjor set up the area for the ceremony," Tommy said as the doorbell rang, "and that should be them."

Not seconds later Tommy, followed by Rocky and Hayley, walked back in and motioned for everyone to follow him as he made his way through the back door and towards an area that both Rocky and Kim knew very well. The area, much to the younger rangers' surprise, looked much like the area that was in the temple of power where Ninjor passed on the information of ninjetti to the first group of rangers. Walking into the middle of the area, Tommy turned around to face them and motioned for Kim to join him where he was standing.

"Alright you guys circle around us," Tommy commanded as the others did so.

Waiting for them to get ready Tommy leaned over to Kim and whispered in her ear that she could be the one to perform the ceremony. Smiling Kim looked around and smiled at Kira who took a deep breath and nodded before Kim started.

"Very deep within each of us there is the power of the ninja, close your eyes and look deep inside," Kim said watching as they all did so.

Looking over at Tommy they both transformed into their ninja form and summoned some energy in their hands before using it to start a fire that started to shift colors before shooting up to a point just above their heads and circling around them. While it did so, the others start to change into their ninjetti outfits before the fire went back to its starting point and dying out as they opened their eyes. Conner, looking over at Kira, was the first to pull down his face and head piece before turning to face Tommy and Kim. His outfit was red just like his ranger suit, and he had a white sash across his waist just like the others. The other rangers all wore their colors just like he did and, also like him, were pulling off their face and head cloths.

"Now that you have the power of the ninja you may call on it whenever you need to," Kim said smiling.

"But remember that just like being a ranger you can't let anyone see you transform and you can't use it for personal gain," Tommy added as he watched the newest ranger look over their new attire, "to those who are ninjetti anything is possible so please remember to use your powers wisely."

"You got it Dr. O," Conner said smiling.

"You can count on us," Kira said taking a hold of Conner's hand.

"You have nothing to worry about," Ethan assured him grinning.

"We won't blow this Dr. Oliver," Alex remarked giving him the thumbs up.

The older ranger looked on with pride as the younger ones started talking about what their next move should be when Hayley came running out of the house and over towards them.

"Guys…Lotrax….down town…"

"Don't worry Hayley we're on it," Rocky said patting her on the shoulder.

"Alright guys lets go," Tommy said as they all formed a hand sign and vanished from sight.

When they all appeared downtown Alex looked around in confusion before turning to Conner who also had a confused look on his face.

"Alright does anyone want to tell us how we knew to do that?" Alex asked looking over at the older rangers.

"It comes with being a ranger kid," Jason said shrugging, "sometimes there are just things that we can't explain."

Whatever Alex was going to say next was soon cut off because they were all soon surrounded by Tyrannodrones ready to attack them in a seconds notice. Jumping into action the rangers started to divide and conquer the minions when Conner and Alex both noticed that Lotrax was standing there laughing at them. Nodding towards one and other the two ran forward and jumped into the air kicking their foe before landing and turning around to face him catching him off guard.

"Well I'll be you got a new outfit did ya?" Lotrax asked in a very bad western accent, "it doesn't matter I'll still destroy you two this time."

"Good luck with that dino breath, now hand over Erica," Alex growled getting in a fighting stance.

"Trust us, if you get in our way then you'll end up just like all of the others that Messagog sent after us," Conner said doing the same.

"Well why don't you come at me and get the bitch herself," Lotrax taunted making Conner groan.

'Oh he shouldn't have said that,' Conner thought as Alex's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Why you SON OF A BITCH!" Alex yelled dashing forwards and vanishing right before Lotrax could hit him.

Appearing behind the creature, Alex summoned some energy, Conner following close behind him, and then fired at Lotrax hitting him from both sides and causing him to explode and a fury of flames and electricity. Grinning the two noticed that the others had run over to them to help only to see that their opponent was now nothing more than a smoldering spot on the side walk.

"That was way too easy," Kira muttered as they all pulled off their head cloths, "wouldn't Lotrax have grown by now?"

"I would like to think so but right now I would rather be thankful that he hasn't," Rocky said frowning and looking around.

The group turned around and was about to leave when there was a roar and an explosion behind them sending them flying forward and hitting the ground. Groaning, Conner looked up and saw something that terrified him almost as much as when he saw Kira unconscious and bloodied on the grounds. Lotrax had split from one monster to three each of them a different parts that he was created from, the tyrannosaurus, triceratops, and pteradactyl.

"The hell is that," Alex asked as they all stood up.

"I'll tell you what it isn't," Jason said helping Kat, "friendly."

Author note: didn't really but this in the story but the ninjetti suits look like the ones from the power ranger movie without the animal coins. Anyway thank you all for your reviews so far I've been enjoying getting them.

Sharingan Vampire


	34. One Becomes Three Becomes One

Conner groaned as the three newest monsters spotted them and started to stampede towards them in a hope to actually hit them. Thankfully with their new ninjetti powers the rangers ducked out of the way and got back into their fighting stances ready for the second round to begin. Kim, Kat, and Kira all directed their attention towards the pteradactyl, vanishing from sight and then reappearing in front of it only to get smacked in the chest causing them to stumble backwards. Meanwhile Alex, Ethan, and Rocky, were focused on the triceratops trying to keep him from destroying any nearby buildings or cars with his stampede attack. While Tommy, Jason, and Conner had their hands full with the tyrannosaurus dodging his tail and his mouth filled with razor sharp teeth.

"This is not what I thought was going to happen," Conner yelled running up a wall and back flipping off it, landing behind the t-rex.

Jason grunted and shot an energy attack towards the t-rex hitting it in the back with only minimal damage done to it. Tommy, sensing that their energy attacks would take them nowhere, took a deep breath and held out his hand before summoning a katana with the falcon symbol on it. Dashing forward, Tommy blocked multiple attacks before slashing their opponent across the chest and forcing him up through the air and smashing into a building. Falling to the ground the t-rex was barely able to stand up when he was tossed through the air again, towards a sword wielding Tommy, who slashed him again causing him to explode into oblivion.

"One down," Tommy said as the sword disappeared.

"Two to go," Jason agreed looking over at the girls.

Meanwhile Kim and the other girls were having troubles of their own as they couldn't get the pteradactyl to stay on the ground for more than a second. Summoning her master weapon, Kim jumped up and tried to slash the giant bird-like dinosaur with her twin sickles, but only managed to scratch it before she landed again. Running up to her, Kat and Kira looked up at their opponent and tried to come up with a plan to get it down but couldn't come up with anything.

"This is ridiculous I took down the crane why can't I take down the pteradactyl?" Kim asked frowning.

"I don't know but I think I have a plan that might work," Kat said watching as the dinosaur flew through the air, "If me and Kira shot an energy attack from each side and then Kim slashes it's wings then that should get it on the ground long enough for us to destroy it."

"That could work, Kira you know what to do," Kim said looking at her daughter.

"Right!"

Both Kat and Kira then ran forward before each going in opposite directions and firing an energy attack forcing the pteradactyl to fly down before realizing that the pink ninja master was slashing through its wings crippling it. Landing, Kim summoned some energy, along with the other two females, and fired it striking the monster and destroying it leaving only the triceratops to take care of. Alex managed to dodge an attack as the triceratops charged at him nearly causing him to lose his footing and fall down into a nearby ditch. Rocky, who was the nearest to the two, ran forward and vanished before appearing behind the monster and kicking it into a wall. Ethan, grinning in excitement, also vanished and appeared beside his dinosaur and kicked it in the gut causing it to back up to Alex who fired an energy attack smashing it back into the wall.

"What's the matter tri horn can't hit us?" Alex asked bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Roaring in anger, the triceratops started to charge again right towards the three rangers ready to crush them with raw power. Getting ready to jump out of the way, the tow younger rangers were stopped when Rocky motioned for them to hold their ground, and they saw why he did that. About ten feet in front of them was a decent size pot hole that was in their opponent's way that would cause him to trip and fall flat on his face. Charging up an energy attack, the three waited and, when the triceratops did hit the pot hole and trip, the three fired their energy attack and hit him causing him to explode ending the three monsters.

"Good job guy," Rocky said patting them on the shoulders.

"Hey guys you okay?" Conner asked running up to them.

"We're fine man," Alex said as they high fived each other.

The others ran up to them and the rangers were about to leave when they heard a thunderous roar and then watched as a more feral version of Lotrax grew to enormous size. Looking over at Tommy, Conner saw him nod and activated his morpher, quickly followed by the others, and yelled out.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!"

"WHITE RANGER DINO POWER!"

Morphing, Conner, Ethan, and Kira summoned their zords and formed the Thundersaurus megazords, while Tommy summoned the Brachiozord and joined the fight. Looking at the zords in awe, Alex felt a memory tug at the back of mind of Trent summoning the Dragozord and Stegazord and forming the Dino Stegazord. Doing what he saw in the memory Alex soon found him in the fight leaving the four older rangers to stand there to watch.

"Damn it," Jason growled as the megazords fought against Lotrax, "there's got to be some way we can help."

"How we don't have zords?" Kat asked as Lotrax landed a nasty looking attack on the Dino Stegazord.

_"Hey guys,"_ Hayley said over the commlink.

"Huh? What's up Hayley?" Rocky asked confused.

_"I think you have some old friends that need to stretch out why don't you give them a call,"_ Hayley said confusing them.

"Hayley if you're talking about the old dino zords then they were destroyed," Jason said frowning.

_"I know that but Tommy found them before you guys returned and found that they were actually healing themselves, well their finished and ready to go," _Hayley explained making them smiling.

"How is that possible?" Kat asked trembling.

"It's Zordon, it has to be," Kim said with tears in her eyes, "even after all these years he's still looking after us."

"Well let's not keep the others waiting," Jason said clenching his fist, "let's call the zords."

"WE NEED DINOSAUR POWER NOW!"

With a massive explosion the old zords came from their old resting place making the rangers smile as they appeared ready to go. Jumping into the cockpit, Kat taking control of the sabertooth tiger, they saw that the controls matched that of the dino thunder zords from what Tommy had told them when he bought them up to speed on the newest team.

"Alright this is great," Rocky said as he pointed the triceratops.

"I know, I've missed the pteradactyl so much and being back in her is amazing," Kim said as she flew through the sky.

"Alright guys why don't we show the newbies how it's done?" Jason said grinning.

"Right."

_Megazord sequence activated!_

Just like old times, the original five zords, the Mastodon running on autopilot, came together and started to old sequence and formed the original megazord catching the others off guard. Seeing that blast from the past, Tommy couldn't help but feel a bit of pride but also a bit of jealousy knowing that even though their zords were back, the dragonzord wasn't.

"That's the…original megazord!" Conner said as him, Kira, and Ethan looked at it from their megazord.

"No way that is so kick ass," Alex said amazed.

"Alright guys let take this thing down," Jason said as the megazord joined the others.

"Power rangers ready for battle!"

Lotrax roared and charged at them only for the Dino megazord to block it allowing the Thundersaurus megazord to land an attack followed quickly by the Dino Stegazord and the Brachio zord. Pushing Lotrax back the rangers all placed the zords to where they were surrounding him and then calling out their best attack, all of which hit him but still wasn't enough to defeat him. Growling, Conner slammed his fist onto the control panel and watched as Lotrax roared again. He closed his eyes hoping that he would think of something he groaned when nothing came to mind. Looking up again, Conner's eyes widened when he saw the power company behind Lotrax and a thought came to his mind, however he knew that no one else would agree with it.

"Hey Dr. O," Conner said clenching his fist.

"What?"

"I have an idea, what if he knocked Lotrax into the power plant, electrocute him and then strike him while he's weakened?"

"That's…not a bad idea Conner," Tommy said surprising the red ranger, "alright let's knock him down."

Grinning, Conner and the others had the Thundersaurus Megazord smacked Lotrax back into the power plant and winced when lightning started to fly off their opponent. The others, all ready to go, called on their megazords and struck Lotrax leaving a massive gash on his chest when Tommy looked over at them.

"Conner, do it now!"

"Alright let's do this guys!" Conner yelled clenching his fist.

"Right!"

"Final Strike!" They yelled using the tailed arm to strike at the weak point.

Hitting it where it counts the rangers all watched as Lotrax exploded leaving only them standing there. Sighing in relief, Tommy congratulated the others before telling them to head back to HQ so that they could relax and finally come up with a plan to save Erica.


	35. Battle at the Oliver Household

"That was AWESOME!" Conner said as they walked into the Oliver household.

"I have to say seeing the old zords defiantly was a welcomed sight," Tommy said smiling at Kim.

"Man that was the original Megazord," Alex said grinning, "I can't believe I got to fight alongside the ORIGINAL megazord."

"Yeah, yeah it was great to pilot the old tyrannosaurus," Jason said sitting down, "and now that Lotrax is gone we can focus on saving Erica."

Kira winced at the mention of Erica's name and looked over at Alex who was now looking serious. She wondered if he knew about Erica's secret, that she was really Elsa who was sent to ruin her's and Conner's relationship, but she didn't want to ruin his view on the girl. Especially since she herself didn't even know if Elsa was anywhere inside the girl that they all now knew. Sighing she opened her mouth to say something to Alex but her boyfriend beat her to the punch when he placed a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Alex there's…something that you need to know about Erica."

"What do I need to know besides that she's captured and probably being tortured?" Alex said making Kat wince.

"You need to know that Erica isn't who she says she is," Conner said glaring, "she played us alright, now I kept this in hoping that I was wrong, but Erica is really someone who was trying to kill us before named Elsa."

Kira's eyes widened when Alex's fist suddenly went flying up and hitting the red ranger in the nose causing a sickening snapping sound to fill the room. Looking at her boyfriend she saw blood spilling out of his now broken nose and she quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed a rag before running back and placing it on his nose. Glaring at Alex, Kira turned her head back to Conner trying to clean his nose the best that she could without hurting him. Shaking her head, Kim tapped Kira on the shoulder and caught her attention before kneeling down next to her.

"Here I can fix it but it's going to hurt," Kim said taking a hold of his nose, "take a deep breath and…"

Conner screamed as Kim reset his nose and stepped back and smiled at him before taking her place next to Tommy. Sighing, Conner looked over at Kim with a confused looked before speaking up.

"How did you know that?"

"You learn a lot of things when you study sports Conner," Kim said turning her attention to Alex, "Now Alex I know your mad but Conner is right, Erica is Elsa and…"

"NO," Kat yelled startling the first pink ranger, "Whatever was there from Elsa is long gone, I can feel it Erica is the only thing left after Messagog messed with her, and now she's frightened and hurt and we have to save her."

"Kat's right, we have to save Erica and fast, who knows what Messagog will do now that Lotrax is gone," Kira said frowning.

Tommy was about to say something when the ground started shaking causing them to lose their balance and making them look around startled. Looking over at the others, Tommy ran outside with the others only to see a ball of fire coming down from the sky straight at them. Eyes wide with fear, Conner looked over at the others before yelling…

"RUN!"

The dino thunder gang ran and was barely able to dodge the explosion the fire caused when it hit Tommy's house forcing it to explode behind them. Groaning, Tommy looked up watched in horror as his house, and therefore all its contents, burnt down to the ground with a heat that was near unbearable to be close to. The other rangers stood by, either looking worriedly at Tommy or looking on in horror, but when a dark laugh came from within the flames Tommy had no doubt in his mind who would be buying him a new house.

"You looked angry Thomas, is something wrong?" Zeltrax asked walking out of the flames.

"ZELTRAX!" Tommy yelled clenching his fist.

"This isn't good," Jason muttered staring at the man in black armor.

"Dr. O I know your mad but calm down," Kira said placing her hand on his arm, "calm down and use that anger to finally beat Zeltrax."

Tommy nodded and the rangers formed up before activating their morphers and calling out their morphing phrase. When everything was said and done the rangers were all surrounded by Tyrannodrones and Triptoids, all of which were ready to take them down in a moment's notice. Clenching his fist, Conner pulled out his tyrannostaff and glared at one of their most powerful enemies.

"Alright guys its time that we finally took Zeltrax down, let's do everything we can in order to get to him and put a stop to him once and for all."

The rangers all ran forward and started their long fight through the minions in a hope that they would get close enough to take on Zeltrax. Conner, who had somehow managed to be pushed off by himself, was fighting off a horde of minions and managing to hold his own when a Triptoid kicked him in the chest and into a group of Tyrannodrones. Grabbing a hold of him the Tyrannodrones were attempting to hold him down so that they could destroy him but Conner yelled and activated his super dino mode effectively destroying the group. Panting he dashed forward and slashed through some minions before landing next to Kira.

"Kira you okay?" He asked looking at her while she flipped a Triptoid over her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine, how 'bout you I got frightened when I saw them swarm you," she said looking over at him while she punched one in the gut.

"I'll be fine, spin around," Conner said grabbing her hand.

Spinning on the balls of his feet, Conner spun his yellow ranger in a circle allowing her to kick each of the surrounding minions before landing and kicking one up side the face. Smirking, Kira flipped over Conner and landed on a Tyrannodrones shoulders and brought her fist down on top of its head before jumping off and allowing Conner to kick it in the chest and send it flying. Smiling at her boyfriend, Kira motioned with her head towards where Ethan and Alex were before running off with Conner trailing behind her. Alex and Ethan, meanwhile were having their own problems as they were attacked from all sides with little to no way out in sight. Looking around, Alex pulled out his Drago Dagger and summoned some energy arrows, before firing them and taking out a good chunk. Ethan, summoning his shield, started to bash his way through only to be hit in the back and sent stumbling forward into Alex who was then knocked over.

"Damn it," Alex muttered standing back up, "what the hell are we suppose to do now?"

"We over power them that's what we do," Conner said as he and Kira ran up to them, "and we have a new ability so let's use it."

"Right," the younger rangers said grinning before powering down.

"Let's go," Conner yelled clenching his fist, "RED NINJA POWER!"

"WHITE NINJA POWER!"

"YELLOW NINJA POWER!"

"BLUE NINJA POWER!"

Shifting into their ninja outfits the younger rangers all dashed forward and started to destroy the minions and catching Zeltrax off guard. He was gone when Messagog had sent Lotrax to finish the rangers off, he was on his own agenda, he wanted revenge on Tommy and damn it he was going to get it. But by going off on his own he failed to notice that the rangers had new abilities and therefore was at a disadvantage. His thoughts were cut short however because soon he was being attacked by Tommy in his ninja form catching the warrior off guard yet again.

"Your buying me a new house Smitty," Tommy said getting in a fighting stance.

"Ha, Dr. Oliver your humor knows no bounds does it?" Zeltrax laughed, pulling out his axe, "and now I shall finally have my revenge on you."

Kim grunted as she kicked a Tyrannodrone over toward Kat, who grabbed it around the next and flipped it over her shoulder. Looking over she saw Tommy fighting Zeltrax and a feeling of fear over took her when she saw Zeltrax land a nasty looking attack on Tommy. When it seemed that Tommy had been over power Kim's heart skipped a beat when the man in black armor towered over him and held up his axe to finish the job.

"TOMMY, NO!" Kim yelled running towards him.

Her path however was blocked when some Triptoids jumped in front of her and slammed her back into a nearby tree causing her to lose her breath. Standing up she saw that Tommy had managed to dodge the attack and was up and ready to go again. The others however were having a hard time as they were being ambushed on all sides by some relatively powerful minions in Kim's opinion. Pushing back with all her strength, the pink ranger managed to get rid of some minions only to be thrown back to hit Kat causing both of them to fall on the ground. Jason and Rocky weren't having any better luck because the Triptoids and Tyrannodrones had managed to overpower them and pushed them down on the ground holding them down as the others grabbed a hold of Kim and Kat while some more took care of the younger rangers leaving only Tommy left standing.

"Tell me Thomas," Zeltrax said as they circled around each other, "do you know how long I've waited to get my revenge on you?"

"No and I don't care Smitty," Tommy said morphing into his ranger form, "because today is the day we finally defeat you."

Running forward Tommy and Zeltrax clashed in the middle and caused an explosion when they weapons met forcing both of them take a few steps backwards. Using his Brachio Staff, the black ranger used his Earth strike attack and hit Zeltrax on his chest but it merely fed the fire and Zeltrax ran forward swinging his axe down towards his head. Rolling out of the way, Tommy swung his staff up to hit Zeltrax only for it to be blocked causing both of them to stumble back from the force of the collision. There fight seemed to go on for hours, as did the other rangers' fight when they managed to free themselves, but when both warriors and minions were nearing exhaustion, they knew that they needed to end it quickly. That was until a blast of energy came from nowhere and forced them all on the ground, destroying the minions and causing the rangers to demorph.

"ZELTRAX!" An almost unmistakable voice yelled out startling everyone.

"It can't be," Conner said looking up.

"No way," Ethan whispered, eyes wide in fear.

"That's…" Kira muttered her muscles tensing.

"Messagog," Tommy muttered looking at the dinosaur humanoid.

Sure enough standing in front of them was the villain himself, Messagog. The mutated dinosaur was looking them all over before his eyes landed on Kat ,who flinched away, and then over to Zeltrax who had finally managed to stand. Clenching his clawed hand, Messagog sent a metal attack to Messagog forcing back on to his knees before firing an energy attack effectively destroying him, startling the rangers.

"What was that for?" Conner asked clenching his fist.

"He, red ranger, had betrayed me and failed me far too often," Messagog hissed, "therefore must be destroyed."

The rangers, all who have finally stood up, glared at the dinosaur who just chuckled it off before turning his attention towards Kat and Alex. Taking a fighting stance, Alex was ready to go when Kat threw her arm out in front of his stopping him in his tracks and confusing him.

"A good move, Miss. Hilliard, but it matters not for I will take back _my_ white gem in due time and as for you," Messagog said chuckling, "well let's just say that neither you or Miss. Erica will be coming out of this unharmed."

With a yell of defiance the two watched as Messagog vanished from sigh, merely laughing at their anger, leaving the rangers there in the rubble of the Oliver household. Clenching his fist, Conner and Alex, resolved themselves glaring too where their enemy was just standing. The next time they fought Messagog would be the final fight

Author note: Since 'Return to Power' is sadly coming to an end *Insert sad awe here* it only leaves me with one question. Would anyone care if I were to do an OC power ranger story? There would be rangers from different seasons coming in different chapters, but it's something that I thought that it would be interesting to do. Anyway it's up to you guys if not then I'll start figuring out a new story. R&R and may the power protect you all.


	36. New Plan

Author Note: Okay first off I need to say this. I know I already said this on my profile page but I'm working on a story with Saix1234, so if you want to his profile page is linked to mine in my fav. author and it's his power ranger story called Z-Force.

The flames had yet to die down after the battle that destroyed Tommy's house as both the firefighters and Lightspeed rangers came to put it out. Tommy and the older rangers were being checked out as they were the ones that took the brunt of the attack while the younger rangers were watching the fire with upset expressions. Their headquarters was fine but they had grown attached to the house, especially Kira who had been living there for awhile, they didn't want to see it burn down and now that it was they didn't know what to think. Feeling tears starting to form in her eyes, Kira hugged Conner, and started to cry into his chest as he rubbed her back comfortingly.

"It's going to be okay Kira," Conner whispered kissing the top of her head.

"Do you think that insurance is going to pay for this?" Alex asked picking up a broken piece of wood.

"They should, I mean the house was completely destroyed due to the attack," Ethan muttered watching the flames.

Conner was about to say something when he saw that Carter was walking over to them with a concerned look. Straightening up Conner walked towards Carter and stopped when they were about two feet away from each other.

"Carter what's going on?" Conner asked frowning.

"Tommy and the others are going to be fine but for the time being…they shouldn't morph for awhile," Carter explained sighing.

"But what about saving Erica?" Alex asked confused.

"We're going to have to have all of us if we're going to sneak into Messagog's Fortress," Ethan pointed out as Carter looked over at Tommy and Jason.

Conner stood there looking at the ground while Carter explained something that he knew he should be listening to, but at the time he just couldn't. He knew that if they waited any longer then they run the risk of Erica getting hurt and that wasn't something he wanted to add to his list of guilt. So when Carter walked away, Conner finally looked up and around hoping to find the one person that he knew would be able to help them. Sensing that something was wrong, Kira looked back and saw her boyfriend with a serious look on his face as he scanned the crowd. Taking a hold of his hand, Kira brought him back to reality then took a hold of his face and tilted his head towards her.

"Conner what are you doing?" She asked frowning.

"Looking for Hayley, she's the only person who can help us now," the red ranger explained finally spotting the tech woman, "follow me."

The others all looked at each other confused before following their leader and stopping when they got to Hayley. Conner then motioned for Hayley to come with them, the rangers then started to make their way towards the other entrance in the headquarters when Hayley grabbed Conner's arm forcing him to stop.

"Conner what is going on here?" She asked as the other looked at him for an answer.

"…Fine I guess I could tell you now," Conner said rubbing the back of his neck, "the four of us are going to break into Messagog's island and save Erica."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Hayley asked, wide eyed.

"Conner I'm sorry but you can't be serious," Kira said concerned.

"I'm in," Alex said shocking everyone.

"Alex dude think this through," Ethan said stepping in front of the two, "we're nowhere near ready to fight Messagog."

"It's now or never Ethan, now Conner's right we need to go and save Erica," Alex said glaring at the blue ranger, "now we're not saying that we're going to fight Messagog, if anything I want to go in, save Erica and get out, but if it comes to a fight then I'll do everything I can in order to defeat him."

Ethan and Kira looked at each other, trying to think of anything that they could say in order to talk their friends out of their plan. When nothing came to their mind, Kira took a hold of Conner's hand again and kissed his palm before smiling at him,

"I guess that I don't have a choice, if you're going then I'm going," She promised making him smile.

"Well if you three are going then I guess I better go," Ethan said sighing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"This is insane you guys, there is no way that the others will allow you to do this," Hayley said trying to talk some sense into them, "and Kira what about Kim, she would be crushed if you got hurt."

"Hayley I was in danger of getting hurt from the second I took a hold of the yellow gem," Kira pointed out, "and right now there's a civilian that needs our help."

Looking at the four, Hayley saw that there was no way that she was going to be able to talk them out of it and figured that they knew what they were doing. Then a thought crossed her mind, they didn't know the layout of the fortress and the one who did wouldn't be able to go. Smirking Hayley pointed out the flaw in their plan, knowing that they couldn't talk their way out of it when Alex frowned.

"I…I know the layout of the place," Alex said confusing them.

"What but…but how?" Hayley asked freaking out.

"I think that it has something to do with Trent's memory due to him being the previous white ranger," Alex explained looking at the ground and shoving his hands in his pocket, "I noticed it when we summoned the zords, I never done it before but then I felt something tug at the back of my head and bang I knew what to do."

"But…but…"

"And if his memories are correct, Erica will be in the cells at the bottom of the fortress on the island, there should be and elevator shaft that will take us straight there and if that doesn't work, we fight through five floors of Tyrannodrones."

"Damn it I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this am I?" Hayley groaned as they smirked.

"Nope now are you going to help us Hayley?" Conner asked.

Sighing Hayley walked into the headquarters and sat down at the computer before starting to type away on the keyboard when a map popped up on the screen. After downloading it to a PDA, she handed it to Ethan and walked with them over to the raptor riders and the white ATV.

"Alright guys the next portal will open up there in the next half hour, after that then you'll only have one hour in order to get in, grab Erica, and get out."

"Thanks Hayley, you're a life saver," Alex said as they got on their rides and went off.

The location on the PDA took them to a nearby beach and the rangers started to look around for where the portal would be. Looking at the PDA, Ethan notice that they were right where they needed to be and that they had at least two minutes to wait.

"So what's the plan?" Ethan asked as Conner looked out over the water.

"We go in, get to Erica, save her, and then get the hell out of there," Conner said turning back to them.

"Pretty cut and dry," Kira said smiling.

Just then the portal opened up and the rangers all faced it before they activated their morphers. Quickly morphing, they ran through the portal and towards what they figured would be their hardest fight in their ranger career.


	37. Freeing the Innocent

The scenery around the rangers quickly changed from the beach to a lair setting as they came out on the other side of the invisa-portal. Looking around Alex motioned for the others to follow him, and the group quickly made their way towards where the elevator should be. When they finally got to the hallway they were surprised, and a bit perplexed, to see that there were no minions, no monsters, not even Messagog was there to stop them.

"This is weird," Kira whispered looking around.

"Yeah you think that Messagog would have something here to stop us," Ethan said frowning.

"Maybe he doesn't know we're here yet," Alex pointed out hopefully as they walked down the hall.

"I doubt it, Messagog's not that stupid," Conner responded clenching his fist, "let's just hurry up and get Erica."

"Easier said than done," Ethan said kneeling in front of the elevator control panel, "elevator's shut down, but it looks as if I can fix it you'll just have to give me a couple of minutes."

"Take your time Ethan," Conner said when some Tyrannodrones ran into the hall, "on second thought you might want to hurry up."

The three rangers who were currently not working on anything then ran forward and started to hold off the Tyrannodrones. Ethan meanwhile was working on taking the panel off and seeing what he could do, praying that they could hold off the small army just long enough to let him get it done. Alex and Conner were managing to slash their way through using their bladed weapons, when a minion jumped over the others and tackled Alex to the ground. Rolling on the floor and then up to his feet, Alex summoned some energy arrows and fired them, taking out a descent portion of them. Using the walls, Kira flipped over the group that she was fighting and slashed one when she came down sending it flying into a second nearby group knocking them over. Looking over she saw that Conner had went super dino mode and was crushing the group he was fighting when one jumped on his back. Going super dino mode herself, she jumped up and glided over to him taking the Tyrannodrone off of his back and slamming it into the wall.

"Thanks Kira," Conner said giving her a thumbs up.

"Not a problem," She said kicking another in the chest before doing a back flip and landing on top of another one.

Grinning, she kicked him in the back and, propelling herself off of him, she sent the minion sprawling into the wall. Landing, she turned around and saw the elevator opening up with a Ethan motioning them to get the hell over there.

"Guys the elevator is ready lets go," Kira yelled heading that way.

"Easier said than done Kira," Alex yelled back as he and Conner attempted to keep them away.

"Alex we need cover fire," Conner said using his tyrannostaff to push them farther back.

"Got it."

Summoning some arrows, Alex fired them and forced the Tyrannodrones back allowing them to run into the elevator just in time for Ethan to hit the button and close the door. Taking off his helmet, Alex, followed quickly by Conner and Kira, leaned against the walls and waited for the elevator to take them where they needed to go. Looking over at Conner, Kira saw that he was clutching his arm and looking even closer she saw that blood was seeping through his fingers.

"CONNER!"

"I'm fine Kira, it's just a little cut," Conner said grinning at her.

"Are you sure?" She asked frowning.

"Positive."

The elevator then suddenly stopped and the door opened to show a dark hall that seemed way too cold for anyone to live in. Running forward, Alex started to check every cell when finally he called the others to where he was saying that he found her. By the time they found him, he had already broken down the door and was working on getting the chains off of her. Running up to her friend, Kira winced when she saw the state that her friend was in, near dead with cuts all over her body and her cloths torn to mere shreds.

"Erica are you going to be okay?" Kira whispered as Alex picked her up.

"K-Kira…Alex…Conner, Ethan…wh…what are…you three doing here?" Erica said gasping for breath.

"We're here to save you Erica," Alex whispered carrying her out and over to the elevator, "save your energy, we'll get you out of here soon."

"Y-you promise?"

"Promise."

_Come to me little rangers_

"Did anyone else hear that?" Conner asked looking around.

"A taunting kind of voice?" Kira asked looking over at him.

"Yeah I think we all heard it," Ethan said when Erica let out a blood curling scream.

"NO! NO MAKE THE VOICE GO AWAY!"

"Erica, Erica you need to calm down," Alex said trying to hold her still.

"MAKE IT STOP ALEX, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"

_What's the matter red ranger, white ranger? Are you afraid to find me? Afraid to face what true terror looks like?_

"Alright Kira, Ethan, take Erica and get out of here," Conner said startling Kira.

"Conner you can't be serious about this," Kira said grabbing his arm, "I'm not going to let you go."

"Kira please, me and Alex can handle ourselves alright, now please take Erica and get out of here, I promise that we'll be back shortly," Conner said stroking her face.

With tears in her eyes, Kira helped pick up Erica and the three made their way towards where the invisa-portal would be. Putting their helmets back on, Alex and Conner both pulled out their weapons and started to look around when the voice spoke up again.

_I'm lower my little pawns, come and find me, come face pure terror._

Narrowing his eyes, Conner hit the button and the two got into the elevator ready to go down and find out who was taunting them. Clenching his fist, Alex looked over at Conner and they both knew that no matter what they wanted, if worse came to worse they would have to get out of there. So when the elevator stopped and opened, they headed down the darkened hallway and looked around expecting to be ambushed at any second. So when the light at the end of the tunnel turned on to revile a green gem on a pedestal that was standing alone in the middle of the room.

"This can't be right," Conner muttered as they stopped at the entrance.

_You made it this far little rangers don't tell me that you're going to turn tail and run._

"Please tell me that it's not the gem talking to us," Alex muttered as they stepped forward.

As soon as the stepped out of the hall, an electrified field blocked their way out and the rest of the lights came on to revile Messagog standing there. However the villain looked different then how he looked mere hours ago. He no longer looked like the pale white dinosaur that the red ranger had come to recognize. Instead he now had a green tint to his skin and his claws looked deadlier then before as he walked towards the gem and picked it up.

"I'm so…_glad_…that you can come rangers," Messagog hissed startling them.

"Messagog!" Conner yelled out clenching his fist.

Alex and Conner jumped out of the way when Messagog sent an lightning attack towards them managing to hit the metal wall sending the bolt flying off and hitting Alex in the chest. Groaning, Alex struggled to stand up when he was slashed across the chest and send flying across the room to hit Conner. The two stood up and steadied themselves using the wall but that did little good when Messagog grabbed them and smashed them against the wall and then tossed them across the room again.

"And here I thought that you would put up a fight," He said walking over to them, "maybe I shall just put you two out of my misery."

"Alex…Alex it's the gem," Conner groaned looking at his friend, "we have to get the gem away from him."

When Messagog finally wondered his way over to the two he laughed and kicked Conner in the guts making him cough up blood on his visor. But when he brought his leg back to kick Conner again, the red ranger grabbed a hold of his leg.

"ALEX NOW!"

Jumping up, albeit with a bit of a struggle, Alex took a hold of the villain and grabbed on to the gem before being flung across the room to hit the electrified door way. Letting out a scream, Conner watched his friend fall to the floor before hitting the doorway himself. Standing up he saw that Alex held the gem in his hands and looked back at the doorway and then back at Messagog.

"Alex the only way we're going to get out is by going through the doorway."

"Are you insane that doorway is electrified."

"We don't have a choice now on the count of three we make a run for it."

Messagog made a loud roar and Alex looked over at Conner who just darted through the doorway, the white ranger quickly following. Letting out a yell the two struggled through and finally made it through with some major electrical burns before running down the hall and towards the elevator. When the made it up and out into the second hall they ran down the hall towards where the invisa-portals should show up when Messagog jumped through the floor behind them.

"I won't let you escape," He hissed running at them.

"Alex, jump now!" Conner yelled as an invisa-portal appeared.

The two jumped through, barely managing to dodge Messagog's attack, and when they land on the beach Conner let out a groan of pain. Looking to his left he barely made out the others running over to them, Tommy, Rocky, Kim, and Hayley included, before he blacked out and demorphed.


	38. The Final Battle Begins

The feeling in his limbs were finally starting to come back to Conner as he started to open his eyes and realize that they were in the dino thunder HQ and both he and Alex were laying down on mats. Groaning, he sat up and clutched his side when a sharp pain went through his body catching Kira's attention and causing her to run over to him and help him lay back down. With tears in her eyes, Kira grabbed a wet wash cloth and started to dap at some of his wounds making him hiss in pain.

"Well that's what you get for trying to take on Messagog, Conner," Kira said as the others walked in, "I trusted you not to get hurt."

"Sorry, we didn't expect to be ambushed by a mutated Messagog," Conner groaned as Kira reapplied the wash cloth.

"You two are alive that's all that matters right now," Tommy said kneeling down beside him.

"Dr. O…I'm sorry we should have waited for you guys to be able to go," Conner said frowning, "I…I was impulsive."

"And it was because of that, that you were able to not only save Erica, but get us a new dino gem," Jason said grinning.

"But the dino gem was being used by Messagog," Conner said confused, "doesn't that mean that it's his?"

"Not exactly," Hayley said walking over to the computer, "Messagog was force using the gem, but…the gem has found it's true owner."

Following everyone's gaze, Conner finally saw that Erica was standing there, still looking pale and scratched up, but other than that she looked somewhat healthier. However, the red ranger also noticed that there was now a silver band on her wrist with an undeniable green gem in it. Looking over at Tommy and then over to Jason, Conner pushed himself into a sitting position, and looked at the girl before finally speaking again.

"You? You're the newest ranger?"

"You say that as if you don't want me to be," Erica whispers looking at the ground.

"It's not that Erica," Conner promised, "I'm surprised that's all."

"Dude just leave her alone," Alex moaned catching everyone's attention.

Turning around they saw that Alex was also pushing himself up so that he could sit, and at that Erica rushed over and helped him, making the white ranger smile. However when she moved to step away, Alex gently took a hold of her wrist and looked at the bracelet before letting her go and attempting to stand up. Stumbling forward, Alex caught himself and used the wall so that he could steady himself before looking over at the older rangers.

"Conner's right Messagog has mutated using the green dino gem and we have to stop him before he becomes too powerful."

"We know that Alex, but right now you and Conner need to rest," Kat said walking over to Erica, "trust us when I say that you two might play a big part in defeating Messagog."

"How do you figure that?" Conner asked frowning.

"Call it a ranger intuition," Kat explained as she and Kim smiled.

"That's enough for today," Tommy said looking at the two, "you two go home and get some rest alright, you'll need to be at full strength for the upcoming battle."

No one argued and the two boys stood up and the group headed out of the HQ and towards where their car was. Tommy, Kim, and Kira at the moment were staying at a hotel until a time when they could move back into the house, it was pretty clear now that Kim and Kira weren't moving out. Erica was now living with Kat and Jason, Ethan was already heading home, as was Alex. That night sleep seemed to avoid the rangers at all cost as they laid in their beds trying to sleep. When the morning came around, Conner and Alex found that their bodies were still sore, still cut pretty bad, but for the most part they were able to move. The group met over at Cyberspace and sat on the couch there while Hayley made coffee for the older rangers. Completely ignoring the remote that was in front of him, Conner started pacing around a line that was about ten feet, with a few winces here in there.

"Conner please sit down," Kira said frowning.

"Sorry, I…I'm worried that's all," Conner muttered sitting down.

"Don't," Jason said from his seat, "the more you worry about it the worse off you'll be."

Nodding, Conner turned his attention to Erica, who was messing with the bracelet on her wrist as if it were made of some alien material. In all actuality he didn't blame her, she was brand new to the whole ranger scene, and she was only acting like they did when they first became rangers. But when Alex placed his hand on her shoulder she smiled and seemed to calm down slightly as the two sat there on the couch across from him and Kira. The other rangers were sitting by their significant others, trying to think about a plan to take down Messagog when all of the sudden there was an explosion from outside that caught their attention.

"POWER RANGERS!"

"That was Messagog!" Conner said standing up and wincing.

"But you two aren't ready to fight," Kim pointed out.

"Unfortunately I don't think he cares," Tommy pointed out, "we don't have a choice but to fight."

"Then let's suit up," Jason said as they all stood up.

"He's right we have to fight," Conner said activating his morpher.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

"WHITE RANGER, DINO THUNDER!"

"GREEN RANGER POWER!"

Morphing they ran outside and saw the destruction that Messagog had created before seeing the dinosaur man himself, standing there looking more like a tyrannosaurus with each passing second. With wide eyes, Conner watches as Messagog flings a car into a nearby building before it burst into flames causing screams of panic to follow close behind it. Laughing, Messagog finally notice that the rangers were there watching him, all with seemingly surprised looks.

"Ah, you came rangers, I'm glad that you will be here to witness the destruction of your precious city."

"Messagog, you've gone too far this time," Conner yelled pointing at him.

"This time you're going down," Alex said pulling out his weapon.

"To sum it up Anton," Tommy said clenching his fist, "This is the last fight."

"So you knew Oliver?" Messagog said clicking his claws together, "I'm not surprise but it doesn't matter Mercer is gone just like his pathetic son."

"SHUT UP!" Conner yelled, "You leave Trent out of this you mutant bastard."

"Alright guys let's do this," Tommy yelled.

The ranger ran forward, weapons ready, and attacked Messagog slashing at him only to be hit with his tail and sent stumbling backwards. Growling, Alex ran forward, Conner follow close behind, and they both attacked at the same time when the tail came back around for a second attack. Seeing it coming, Conner blocked the tail allowing Alex to get in close and slash their opponent, causing a roar of pain and frustration to echo through the streets. Going in for a second attack, the boys were then struck again by the tail before being slashed by the claws and sent back to hit a car. Muscles tense, Tommy and Jason ran forward and started their attack on Messagog followed soon by Kim and Kat only to be hit with a lightning attack and sent flying backwards. Kira and Erica then attacked Messagog from behind only to be grabbed by the throat and flung over to where Conner and Alex were, when Rocky and Ethan took their chance to attack. Managing to hit Messagog, Ethan and Rocky were then struck by an energy attack and smashed against a wall the broke behind them. Groaning, Tommy stood up and saw that Messagog was chuckling evilly before firing some lightning at a nearby building destroying it. The rest of the rangers then finally managed to stand up only for Messagog to turn around and see them before forming a ball of energy in one of his hands.

"You rangers…just don't know when to quit," He said throwing the energy at them causing an explosion.

Almost as soon as he did that he quickly shot some lightning at them and forced them all to demorph and hit the ground, hard. Looking up, all that Jason could see was the flames in front of him and the sight of Messagog walking towards them with his claws pointed at them, looking deadlier then ever.


	39. The End of Dino Thunder

Author Note: I guess I forgot to mention what the green ranger outfit looked like. Truthfully, it's just a green version of the white ranger outfit without the shield and with a skirt. That's it.

The flames were burning with an intense heat as Kat struggled to move her body in a hope that she could get away from the fire so that she wouldn't get burnt. Looking around she saw that the others were slowly getting up, all of them having some form of burn marks on them, and that some of the debris had cut them when the explosion happened. Panting, she also managed to get up when they heard Messagog chuckling again, catching their attention as allowing a green energy to flow off of him.

Conner activated his morpher again only to double over in and couch up blood startling everyone, but when Alex doubled over also they knew what was wrong. They still hadn't fully recovered from their previous fight with Messagog and the toll of morphing had but a strain on them. Both of the younger female rangers were by them in seconds and helping them up to at least to a sitting position before flinching again at the sound of another explosion. Looking over at Tommy, Kira saw that there was nothing that he could do at this time, that he was just as lost as he was at what they were suppose to do as Messagog trashed the city. Two of the strongest rangers in the team, the two who wanted nothing more than to finish off their toughest opponent, were now on the ground struggling to stay up.

"Dr. O, What are we going to do?" Conner asked clutching his side.

"You and Alex aren't going to do anything," Tommy said looking at the red ranger, "I was foolish not to stop you when you two morphed, you're both in no conditioned to fight."

"That's not fair Dr. O," Alex said clenching his fist, "we started this and we're going to see it to the end."

Tommy was about to argue when he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder in order to stop him from saying anything else. Looking back, he expected to see Kim but was surprised when he saw that it was Jason standing there instead, with a look telling him that they would fight no matter what he said, a look that said they were just like them at that age. Sighing, the legendary ranger pinched the bridge of his nose and remembering that they did have a dinosaur to take down.

"Alright then you two can join the fight but if I tell you to get out then you follow my orders, am I clear?"

"You got it Dr. O," Conner and Alex both said as Kira and Erica helped them stand up.

"Alright then let's go and finish this fight once and for all," Rocky said grinning.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!"

"GREEN RANGER POWER!"

Messagog meanwhile was attacking the high school causing the students to scream in terror and run away in hopes that they weren't injured or worse. Running over to the building that Messagog was currently attack, the rangers' eyes widened when they saw Messagog lifting up a soccer player by the throat. A sudden rush of fury overcame Conner and Alex as their fellow player pleaded for Messagog to release him when the dinosaur just laughed.

"A plea for freedom, I think not, you shall be the first of my experiments to bring the age of the dinosaur back," he hissed tightening his claws.

"Let him go Messagog!" Conner yelled clenching his fist.

Turning around Messagog saw the rangers standing there, their attention on him alone as they prepared to attack. Seeing that the soccer player had ran away, Tommy looked over at Conner and nodded towards him giving him the all clear to call the shots before it was too late for them to do anything. Pulling out their weapons, the rangers ran forward and started to attack Messagog at a pace where he wouldn't be able to get an attack in. That was until he swung his tail and hit the ground causing it to shake underneath them and temporarily lose their footing allowing him to strike them all at once. Groaning, Erica looked up and dodged when Messagog attempted to stab her with his claws, leaving a nasty looking gash on the street where she once was. Kira pushed herself off the ground and ran forward, attacking Messagog, and kicked him in the back causing him to stumble forward towards Kat and Kim, each of whom grabbed one of his arms and flipped him over their shoulders.

When Messagog landed behind them, Rocky and Ethan attacked him with their Thundermax sabers and then turned around, switching their weapons back into blaster mode, and firing at him. Tommy and Jason then ran forward with their power weapons and struck Messagog in the chest leaving the way open for Conner and Alex to attack him. Summoning some arrows, Alex fired them as Conner used his super speed to attack the dinosaur multiple times before rolling out of the way. When all was said and done the rangers weren't surprised that he was still standing, but the fact that he was still standing without a single scratch on him was something that worried even the veteran rangers.

"What are we going to do?" Erica asked as the green energy started to surround him again, "And what's up with the weird green energy?"

"I…I think that's energy from the green dino gem," Ethan said looking at the now enraged Messagog.

"What do you mean Ethan?" Rocky asked confused.

"Well you guys said that Messagog was force using the gem, what's not to say that he didn't store up some energy," he continued as Conner looked over at Alex.

"Would that energy possibly be wanting to return to its original source?" Conner asked catching Alex's attention.

"Conner what are you planning?" Alex asked furrowing his brow.

"Well if the energy wants to return to its gem then what's the say we can help it to return to it," Conner suggested grinning.

"What's the plan?" Tommy asked with a knowing smile.

"Clear a path for Erica, no matter what we have to restrain him and help Erica get her back her energy," Conner said smirking, "Dr. O, you and Kim do whatever you can to distract him, Jason and Kat you guys flank his sides and see if you can grab a hold of him, Rocky, Ethan you two are to help Dr. O and Kim, me and Alex will restrain him, Kira you're with Erica get her up to him."

"Got it!" They all yelled ready to go.

Running forward, Tommy and Kim attacked Messagog only for him to block it with his claws and the swipe at them with his tail before they jumped back and out of the way. This cleared the way for Ethan and Rocky to attack and strike his chest before Jason and Kat to attack from both sides and grab a hold of his arms. Flexing quickly, he tossed the two into the two blue rangers causing all four of them to fly backwards and into a car setting the alarm off. Running forward, Alex and Conner grabbed a hold of Messagog's arms and held on tight while Kira and Erica ran forward. Seeing that his tail was about to strike, Kira ran forward and grabbed on to it, the tail hitting her shoulder and causing a sickly snapping sound, before she turned and looked at Erica.

"Erica do it now!"

Grabbing on to Messagog's shoulders Erica started to glow green slightly catching his attention and wondering what was going on. Letting out a roar he started to try to thrash around attempting to free himself while also trying to back away from the new green ranger.

"What are you doing?" He yelled as Alex and Conner held on tighter.

"Taking back what's mine," Erica said absorbing the rest of the energy that he stole from the gem.

Letting him go the rangers watched as, slowly, Messagog started to revert back to his previous form from losing the energy of the green dino gem. With a sudden surge of energy, Erica smiled as she activated super dino mode for the first time and clenched her fist before looking over at the others. Giving them the thumbs up, she watched as the others activated super dino mode, or in the older rangers case Ancient mode, and turned back to the now weakened Messagog.

"You ready to give up Messagog?" Conner asked clenching his fist.

"Never red ranger, this world will soon be mine," Messagog panted looking up at them, "this is my final strike rangers."

"I DON'T THINK SO," Conner yelled before he could do anything, "now Alex!"

The two dashed forward and struck Messagog before turning around and doing it again allowing Messagog to stumble forward while Tommy and Jason both punched him in the gut. Kim and Kat soon followed as they kicked him upside the head and flip over him when Kira and Erica jumped over him and kicked him in the back. Finishing it up Rocky and Ethan struck him on top of the head and then knocked him back when Alex stabbed him in the back with the spikes on his hands when Conner finished it up with a with a final strike with his tyrannostaff. Messagog stood there for a few seconds before letting out a roar of defiance , but when he took a step forward he exploded making the rangers sigh in relief before they demorphed.

"Is…is it over?" Erica asked looking around.

"It seems that way," Kat said placing her hand on her shoulder, "and you did great of your first time."

"Thanks mom," Erica replied smiling.

"MOM!" Conner and Alex asked confused.

"Yeah Kat adopted her while you guys were unconscious," Kira explained taking a hold of Conner's hand.

"Really?" Alex asked looking at her.

"Well you guys were out for a couple of days," Ethan pointed out smirking.

"Look right now I just want you to get your shoulder checked Kira," Conner said looking at her.

"Conner it's just dislocated I'll be fine till we get back to the house we rented," Kira said smiling at him.

Jason smirked as he watched the younger rangers poked fun at each other with the knowledge that they were finally safe from Messagog. When he felt a hand on his shoulder though, he turned around and saw Kat standing there with a smile on her face before she took his face in her hand and rubbed thumb over his cheek

"You know there something that I want to do now that all of this is over," She whispered before smiling at him.

Jason grinned and leaned in towards Kat before she did the same and kissed him making the two of them smile. At the same time, Rocky was rolling one of his arms when he heard his name being called out and then was suddenly tackled from behind by a relieved Hayley who had managed to make her way to where they were.

"Are you okay?" She asked smiling at them.

"Yeah we're just fine," He said grinning.

"Good now I can do this," She said kissing him on the lips.

"Way to go Rocky!" Ethan yelled out making him blush.

"Shut it Ethan," He yelled back making Tommy laugh.

"Alright guys why don't we get out of here before the cops show up and start asking questions we can't answer," he suggested making them grin.

Pushing Conner slightly, Alex ran off with the red ranger in hot pursuit making the other rangers laugh and follow after them with a sense of peace they haven't felt since the beginning of their adventure.

Author Note: Sorry this took so long to get up I've been busy with playing Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword. Anyway the next chapter will finish this story up and I hope all of you have enjoyed it. After the next chapter I'll start posting my OC Power Ranger story.


	40. Peace is Always Better

Time seemed to fly by as the school was rebuilt so that the students could get back to their classes and so that the seniors could graduate on time. But the seniors, mainly a group of rangers, weren't worried as they got ready for a very special day in the finally rebuilt Oliver household. Conner and Alex were both downstairs wearing tuxes with their signature color as dress shirts and a black jacket and slacks. They were currently waiting for their girlfriends to finish their make up so that they could finally head out and go to the senior prom that was being held that night. Walking down the stairs, Kim and Kat smiled as they saw the boys standing there waiting for the girls to come down so that they could finally see them.

"Well don't you two look quiet handsome," Kat said looking them over.

"Thanks, so are Erica and Kira ready?" Alex said grinning.

"They're on their way…right…about…now," Kim said stepping out of the way.

The two looked at the top of the stairs and their jaw would have fallen off had they not been attached to their faces. The two that were walking towards them were their girlfriends but they were wearing dresses that made it look like they were glowing as they walked under a light fixture. Kira was wearing a strapless yellow dress that ended right under her knees, her hair was up in an elegant bun that was clear it was Kim who had done it, and to finish it off it was wearing a pair of gold high heels. Erica was wearing a green dress that had a strap on her right shoulder, her hair had been braided and was over her left shoulder, and she was wearing a pair of sparkling green high heels.

"I…I…Just wow," Conner muttered as Kira walked up to him.

"Like what you see Jock?" She asked smiling at him.

"You're beautiful Rockstar," he replied grinning.

"You look amazing Erica," Alex said as she placed her hand in his.

"Why thank you big boy, you don't look half bad yourself," Erica teased poking him in the gut.

"Alright guys why don't you pair up so we can take a picture," Kat said picking up her camera.

"Mom!" Erica whined making Jason laugh.

"Hey it's our job as your guardians to take pictures at times such as this," Jason explained making them groan.

"At least Ethan doesn't have to endure this," Alex muttered to Conner.

"Oh no he does, he just doing it over at his date's house," Conner explained grinning.

When the small group was finally able to leave they made their way towards a limo surprising the girls as the boy merely grinned.

"You see we combined our money and found that we had enough to rent a limo," Conner said making the two smiled and kiss their cheeks.

Opening the door Alex allowed the girls to climb in before he and Conner also got in and waved at the older rangers as they pulled away. Watching as the group left, Tommy looked over at Kim who smiled at him and wrapped his arm around his waist before kissing the side of her head. Walking inside the two sat down in one of the recliners while Jason and Kat sat on the couch smiling as the drank some of their tea. Grinning over at his long time friend, Jason gave him the thumbs up before looking back at Kat who just smiled at him.

"So what do we do until they get back?" Jason asked fidgeting with the engagement ring on his hand.

"Watch a movie, sit and talk, pretty much what we normally do," Kim suggested with a mischievous smile, "So Tommy quick question."

"And that is?"

"How do you think Kira would feel about having a younger sibling?" Kim asked smirking.

"Well I don't…wait are you…"

"Expecting in the next seven months," Kim finished kissing his cheek.

"Oh boy," Tommy muttered as Jason and Kat laughed.

Meanwhile at the high school the group hand finally arrived and were walking into the gym when they saw Ethan and his date, a girl from his calculus class, dancing on the dance floor. Grinning the four made their way over to him and started dancing when a slow song started playing making Conner, Alex, and Ethan to pull their dates close to them and start swaying back and forward. Laying her head on Conner's shoulder, Kira closed her eyes and lost herself in the music when her boyfriend kissed the side of her head.

"Is there something you want sweetheart?" Kira whispered looking at him.

"Nothing, just…enjoying the moment," Conner whispered back smiling at her.

Smiling, Kira just laid her head back on his shoulder and peeked out through her bangs where Alex and Erica were currently dancing. Alex was smiling softly as he gave Erica a small twirl before pulling back to him and kissing the top of her head. Smiling, Erica leaned up and kissed him making the white ranger blush and then return said kiss before they broke for air. Smirking Alex, poked her in the side making her squeal before smacking his arm playfully and laughing with him. Giving him a small hug, Erica sighed happily before looking back up at Alex and starting to dance again.

"So…how long do you think this peace is going to last?" She whispered looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"I don't know I hope it will last long enough that we don't see another attack," Alex replied as the group made their way towards a table and sat down.

"What are you two talking about?" Kira wondered frowning.

"About how long this peace is going to last," Erica said picking up her drink.

"Hopefully it will last for a while," Conner suggested wrapping his arm around Kira's waist.

"Well you know what they say about peace," Erica said smiling.

"And what's that?" Alex asked looking at her.

"Peace is always better."

Grinning, the group looked over and waved at Ethan who was sitting with his date and just happened to look their way. Looking over at his friends Conner knew that in his heart that everything would be okay, and that if there was ever a need for the power rangers ever again then they would be there to fight for all of the good people in the world.


End file.
